Once Upon A Party: the sequel
by Princessrose175
Summary: sequel to Once Upon A Ball, this story follows them through their senior year and everything crazy that happens during it. What happens when WMHS puts on Wicked as their school musical and Rachel and Finn are cast as leads; and when Rachel ends up back in the hospital, leading to some drama with some of the couples? Faberry, Klaine, sebchel (temporary), Niff, wavid, and many more!
1. kick it off

Once Upon A Party

By:Princessrose175

Chapter one

Kick it off

 **An: if you have not read the first sort of this series please go read it, it's called Once Upon A Ball: a story of finding unexpected love. Anyway to my veteran readers, welcome back and please REVIEW! it's what motivates me, and I love to know your opinions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

Sebastian pov.

We had quickly picked up everything for the party, it was just lucky for us that my mom and aunt were away for the weekend, because this party was going to last all day and night and would definitely be a mess. This is seventh grade all over again, except this time there will be liquor and actual games, if you know what I mean.

Lulu and young Barbra got all the food and non alcoholic beverages while I shopped for the good stuff; wine, liquor, beer, tequila. You name it I got it.

Soon we had gotten back to the house and the girls went crazy, the we're cleaning places I had never even seen, the house not them, and they were hanging up decorations and getting food ready like they were speedsters or something. Meanwhile I took my time setting out all the alcohol we got. Amd organizing my mixing set for cocktails and specialty drinks. I've always been known as someone who can handle their liquor, after all I have a fast metabolism; but after so many drinks I become the honesty drunk. Who spills all of my secrets, let's just hope my big one doesn't come out.

3 hours later, at 8pm

Quinn POV

I finished prepping the food just as very one arrived. I quickly ran to the door to my warbling cousin beat me to it, and have already opened the door.

"Hey killer, lady Hummel" greeted sebby as Klaine stood at the door with cupcakes in hand.

"Sorry guys, I was finishing the food"

"It's fine, don't worry" replied Blaine.

"Alright well, Rachel's out at the pool. Foods in the kitchen, right by the outdoor entrance and we have karaoke upstairs."

"Sounds fun, I think we'll go talk to Rachel,"

"Alright, see you guys later." And I swung the front door shut only to have it swing right back open to reveal a huge group of people, specifically a mixture of warblers, new directions and a few VA people.

"Hi, everyone! The pool and outdoor area is around back if you guys want to head out there!" And after that comment everyone but Brittana went around the house and to the backyard where sebby and Blaine let them in.

"What's goin on Q, you seem quite _happy_ ," asked Santana.

"You'll figure out soon" I replied as I turned away and headed out back.

"Quinn!" She helplessly yelled as I walked away. I then heard he murmur something about swimsuits to Britt. Then I opened the door only to come out, no punintended, to be bombarded by Kurt and Finn asking me if it was true.

"Is what true?" I questioned

"That faberry is a thing now" replied kurt in a hurry.

"Yeah, Blaine let it slip to us that you two were doin it"

"Okay first of all we're not _doing it_ yet, and second of all would you both keep your big mouths shut. Blaine doesn't know what he's talking about ok, if rach and I were ever to get together we'd tell you. And never call her _Rachy_ again" I finished with total disgust.

"Fine," replied Finn while Kurt just stood there baffled.

"So you're accusing Blaine of lying?" He exclaimed.

"No, maybe he just interpreted one of Rachel's calls wrong."

"Uhuh… sure. I'm going swimming." He divaly stated as he pranced away into his big mouth boyfriend's arms.

"Ugh!"

"What?" Asked Finn, and I quickly realized he had never left.

"Nothing,"

"Look since u and Rachel aren't together does that mean I can ask her out?"

"No!.. I mean she's not into you, truth is we're still trying to figure things out, we're just not exclusive, yet."

"Oh, ok." Replied the doof as he ran back over to the pool and jumped in.

"Oh boy…"

"Quinn over here!" Called one of the Cheerios,

"Coming!" I responded as I threw off my coverup on one of the lounge chairs and pit on my sunglasses and floppy sun hat.

"So… truth or dare?"

There it is! There is the first chapter of once upon a party.


	2. rumor has it

Once Upon A Party

By: Princessrose175

Chapter two

Rumor has it

 **Hello everyone, i promise to post more frequently this chapter just took me a really long time to finish. Anyway, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please** **REVIEW!** **Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own glee. I only own the dvd copies of each seaosn and the 3d concert. Give me a break:)**

Rachel POV- 10:30pm

So far everything had gone over well, Sebastian had broken out the giggle juice. Everyone now had a drink and their swimsuits on. That being said most everyone was drunk, and I was right on the edge of being it. Just a few more drinks.

 **Half an hour later**

"Who's ready to play spin the bottle?!" I yelled over the huge crowd,

"Meeeeeeee" responded Jeff and nick.

"I'll play" sighed Kurt who was barely evn tipsy becuase of the "bambi incident"

"Mmmee," slurred my very drunk brother.

We then all sat in a circle, where already 15 or so people had gathered.

"Rachy, you go first" Blaine told me.

"Fineeee, spin!" I yelled as loud as I could as I was so very drunk. "Quinn Fabray look out because I am going to rock your world!"

We then might have made out for a while, until we heard a few wolf whistles and fake coughs..

"Um… that was awesommmmmme!" Screamed the lightweight known as Jeff.

"are you two together?" asked an oblivous finn.

"uhhhhh...yeah we are... got a problem with that Hudson" slurred my wonderful girl friend, did i mention she's wonderful...

"no, I was just asking..." although i didn't miss the scowl that stayed on his lips.

next puck spun finn, which ened in a very quick peck and lots of booze to wash down the taste of each other's booze.

and all we responded with was very very drunk giggles, and more giggles, until it turned into full on laughter.

"Alright drunks, time to go inside a watch a movie," suggested Kurt, to all the twenty of us.

Thirty minutes later we had gone inside and half of us had passed out and the rest of us lay on the couch sipping cocktails like there was no tomorrow.

Rachel POV- 12:20 am.

"We needs to do something, I'm bored" Santana interrupted.

"Like what?" Asked the wonderful blonde goddess that is my girlfriend.

"I don't know! A game, I just know that watching this lame ass movie is boring!"

"What about some skinny dipping?" Suggested Jeff.

"We're 17 year olds, not toddlers!" I screeched.

"Come on berry, loosen up it could be fun" persuaded the Latina cheerleader.

"No! I don't need anyone getting pregnant tonight!" I continued.

"Yes, cus klaine, and the ever sickeningly niff are totally gonna get pregnant." Tana sarcastically retorted.

"Hey at least you can't me prego, rach, don't wanna repeat of sophomore year." Slurred Q.

I then burst out laughing a very fake laugh, "oh Quinn, you're so funny. You know I can't get you pregnant because we're not even together."

"What you broke up with me? When, baby. What did I do wrong?" She whimpered.

"No, I didn't break up with you. It's just they don't know" I whispered in her ear.

"But, they'd understand." She countered.

"I'm not telling them while we're all drunk." I whisper yelled in her ear.

"Fine," she replied in a harsh tone. "Who wants to go play spin the bottle!"

"No way!" I yelled.

"Come on, it'll be fun"

"Loosen up berry"

"Don't leave me hanging!"

"No!" I screamed once more.

"Please rach"

"Sweetie, pleeeaseee"

"Rachy, come on"

"Yeah Rachy, come on"

"Berry, everyone wants to do it"

"Yeah, everyone wants to do it"

"So suck it up"

"Rachy come onnnnnnnn"

"No! No! No! No!"

"Come on Barbara, you afraid to lose to me." Lured sebby.

"Of course not, I just don't want to play"

"Clearly" murmured cedes.

"Come on, prove me wrong" continued Sebastian.

"Fine," I sighed as I went and sat in the circle they had formed outside on the patio.

"Me first" volunteered the main warbler, he then spun the bottle and it landed on…

"Come here lady Hummel" smirked sebby as the bottle had landed on Kurt, once Kurt got over to him he landed a big huge kiss on his lips, which quickly turned more heated. Only for someone to interrupt it.

"What's going on? Kurt?" Asked a very vulnerable and drunk voice.

Kurt quickly hopped off of sebby's lap, "I promise sweetie. It wasn't what it looked like."

"Really, because it looked like you were having fun kissing one of my best friends." The drunkard replied.

"Settle down killer, it was just a game" interrupted seb.

"Actually that kiss lasted 15 seconds, it only has to last 3" I brought forward.

"Please Rach, you're not helping" whispered kurt.

"I just don't understand why you would do this?" Continued Blaine.

"Come on, it was spin the bottle. Not like you ended up in a sticky situation with that before" the arrogant warbler smirked.

"But that was different" my brother replied

"How?" Seb questioned with a quite obvious smirk.

"It was my sister!" The ex-warbler yelled.

"Look I kissed lady Hummel, lady Hummel kissed me. But at the end of the day he loves you. You sad and miserable hobbit. Just think all he's missing" ranted on the meerkat.

With that statement Kurt's cheeks blushed to a point that he could resemble a very red rose.

"You know what, I'm just going to leave you two to yourselves. Have fun, do whatever for all I care. But Kurt, as soon as Sebastian dumps you for his next hookup don't come running back to me. We're over" snapped Blaine right before he ran inside.

"Blaine " called Kurt as the former ran back inside.

"Don't worry about it princess, killer will come around."

"Sebby" sighed the heartbroken and newly single boy.

"Ok,ok"

*** _silence_ ***

"So anyone want to keep playing" Asked the one with the bleached out hair.

"Not now sweetie" Replied his ever so sweet boyfriend.

"No no, keep playing. I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back" and with that kurt left the circle and went inside, not without Sebastian following in behind him.

Kurt pov

I can't believe blaine would break up with me after all we've been through. I just hope he's okay. I guess i deserve this for how much i've been hanging around sebastian lately. I hope blaine will take me back although…

Then there was a knock on the door "kurt?"

"What do you want?" i called back through the door.

"Can you come out please?" that itself got a chuckle out of me, "no pun intended" he later added.

I quickly opened the door to reveal my tear stained face to one tall, arrogant, charming, wonderful warbler.

"Are you okay?" he quickly asked as soon as he could get his hands on me.

"I'm fine"

"Do you want to talk about it?'

"No."

"Do you want to talk about that kiss?'

"Maybe, although maybe we should do it again. To ame sure that the feeling that went along with that kiss wasnt just a fluke"

"Maybe we should"

*three minutes later*

"Wanna take this up there?" asked sebby as he pointed to the nearest guets room which happened to be two feet from the top of the stairs.

"Of" *kiss* "course" *kiss* "i'm not sure quinn woukld approve of us doing much more while sitting on her living room couch" *kiss*

"Lets go"

Santana pov

"Wanky" I whispered as I peered in the window and the site that was kurtbastian making out on the couch.

"What are they doing?" Asked a pesky voice behind me.

"What do you think they're doin, they're making out. And eventually will probably be doing each other"

"Ew! Ew! I do not need to know that!" Exclaimed the same pesky voice.

Meanwhile inside

Kurt POV

"Wait, wait Sebastian"

"What?" He calmly Asked.

"Not yet. Okay"

"Okay," sebby sighed.

"I just don't want to make you my rebound."

"Come on Kurt, we can't even try us?"

"We're drunk"

"And I'm crazy"

"Fine,"

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, we can try 'us'."

"You're the best, now let's go downstairs before shaqueera comes and gets us."

—

Back outside

Quinn POV

"Hey everybody!" I yelled over the crowd

"Yeah" they all chorused

"It's time to head in, girls upstairs, boys in the basement!"

"Awwwww" they all chorused.

"We don't want anyone getting pregnant!" Added in Rachel.

"Seriously Rachel! Enough with the pregnancy stuff, we get it!" One fierly Latina countered.

"Alright guys! Let's go inside!" I yelled over the bickering crowd.

We all scurried inside to our respective floors, us girls went to my room where I had air mattresses laid out in my connected hangout room that had recently been cleared out.

Rachel cleared her throat,"Alright girls, go find you respective spots, I set it up so Santana and Brittany are sleeping together…"

"Wanky"

"Shut it Santana"

"Kurt and Sebastian are together,"

"Wait what?"

"Kurt and Sebastian are sleeping up here and hanging out with us." I explained.

"Yay! Dolphins are going to sleep with us!"

"Brittany…"

"Anyway… Mercedes and Tina you're together, and Jenna And max, you're together. Cheerios do whatever."

"What you dont trust us barbara?" asked sebby.

"No, i just wasn't expecting the cheerios to come so i did not include them in the chart. So now you and kurt have to sleep in the same bed and me and quinn are going to camp out on hers. It's all good"

Then there was a knock on the door, "can someone let us in, we're carrying three pounds of booze"

And lets just say the next three hours were a blur...


	3. hangovers glaore

Once Upon A Party

By: princessrose175

Chapter 3

Hangover galore

 **An: hello everyone welcome to the third chapter of my story, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: you know what!**

 **Rachel berry POV**

 **The next day**

I woke up with an arm securely holding me at my hips. Then the pounding came crashing in. I sat up in a blur, the pounding became more immense with each step. My vision worsening with every thud. And my hand mindlessly grabbing the bottle. The bottle of Tylenol. Anything to make this sickness go away. Anything to make this disease disappear. Anything to make this _hangover_ yesterday's news.

Three hours later

Everyone was up and ready. Sebastian was by the pool drinking a beer in silence, while we girls and Kurt were making breakfast. As the warblers, including Blaine, set the table while singing _Be Our Guest_ in eight part harmony. And the rest of the boys sat around with their heads in their hands because they refuse to are anything for their hangovers.

"Breakfast is ready!" I called as I put the final strawberry on the 23rd pile of pancakes.

Then all in a blur the boys all got up, grabbed their plates, and suddenly half of the food we had made, disappeared.

"Alright Kurt, why don't you get yours and Sebastian's food, I'm going to go get him."

*outside*

"Leave me alone"

"Sebby, what's going on?"

"Oh it you" he said with distaste.

"Yes, now would you please explain why your being all lonesome while everyone else is inside having fun."

"It just…"

"Sebby, you know you can tell me why"

"It's because of Kurt. Okay! It's because I love stupid gayface and he still loves gelhead! It's because I love him, but he still loves that hobbit douchebag! No offense."

"None taken. I realize Blaine hasn't been the best in his and Kurt's relationship. But if you haven't noticed Kurt spent all night staring at you, even when Blaine was giving those heart eyes."

"He was drunk"

"And so are you. Come on, I made you breakfast."

"Vegan?"

"Of course, what do you think i am? A monster?"

"You realize your girlfriend is bacon's #1 fan, right?"

"Yeah well she's cute. And its proven thats she not a monster. At least she remembers that i am vegan. Unlike some people"

"I remembered!"

"Yeah well that's because you're vegan too."

"That's fair. Let's go in. i'm starving" he replied before running ahead to the door.

"Sebby! Wait up!"

Kurt pov

"Come on! We need some music on to sing along to!"

"How do you not have a hangover hummel?" asked puck.

"Because for every drink of beer i drank, i drank a sip of water."

"Why are yopu smart" moaned jeff.

"Why are you so dumb jeff" replied Nick.

"I have a song i want to sing." volunteered rachel as she stole the microphone from my hands.

 _People say_

 _Don't let your emotions control you_

 _Well how can that be_

 _Without them, I never could know you_

 _When you're running wild_

 _With a feeling like this can't get any better_

 _You can lose your mind_

 _But you better keep our bodies close together_

 _Well I wanna feel_

 _And I wanna see_

 _We can work it out_

 _Will ya wait for me?_

 _I got your back_

 _Are you on your feet?_

 _We can work it out_

 _Will ya dance with me?_

 _Every single night_

 _Live it up every single night_

 _Help me live it up every single night_

 _Everything gonna be alright_

 _If we live it up every single night_

 _Now I don't care_

 _Much for complex calculation_

 _And I can't be bothered_

 _By any game that you call hesitation_

 _Well I wanna feel_

 _And I wanna see_

 _We can work it out_

 _Will ya wait for me?_

 _I got your back_

 _Are you on your feet?_

 _We can work it out_

 _Will ya dance with me?_

 _Every single night_

 _Live it up every single night_

 _Help me live it up every single night_

 _Everything gonna be alright_

 _If we live it up every single night_

 _And every single night I have a dream where I can find_

 _You underneath the lights smiling at me_

 _And every single time I wake you, kiss me to remind_

 _Me in the dead of night smiling at me_

 _Holding on to you (holding on to you, holding on to you)_

 _Holding on to me (holding on to me, holding on to me)_

 _Holding on to you (holding on to you, holding on to you)_

 _Holding on to me (holding on to me, holding on to me)_

 _People say don't let your emotions control you_

 _(Every single...)_

 _Well I wanna feel_

 _Every single night_

 _And I wanna see_

 _Every single night_

 _We can work it out_

 _Every single night_

 _Will ya wait for me?_

 _Every single night_

 _I got your back_

 _Every single night_

 _Are you on your feet?_

 _Every single night_

 _We can work it out_

 _Will ya dance with me?_

 _Every single night_

 _Live it up every single night_

 _Help me live it up every single night (every single night)_

 _Everything gonna be alright_

 _If we live it up every single night (every single night)_

 _Live it up every single night_

 _Help me live it up every single night (every single night)_

 _Everything gonna be alright (every single night)_

 _*applause*_

"Thank you. That was for my girl quinn"

"Obviously" chorused the warblers

"Especially by those sex and heart eyes you were giving her" giggled santana.

"Santana!" i scolded. "Alright its my turn"

 _Every night in a different bed_

 _The ceilings look the same_

 _Every light leaves a memory_

 _I swear they're tracing out your name_

 _A couple hundred miles from somewhere_

 _And another couple more to go_

 _Ask me what I remember_

 _I'll say I really don't know_

 _I was living a lonely life until I fell for you_

 _I was living lost boys life, it was all I ever knew_

 _And every morning the sun comes up_

 _And the darkness fades away_

 _I was living a lost boys life_

 _It was all you had to say_

 _It was all you had to say_

 _Looking back it was black and white_

 _The picture couldn't fade_

 _Think about all the words we said_

 _And everything we made_

 _Go ahead, take a photograph_

 _Take whatever time will allow_

 _Thank you for the good ol' days_

 _They're happening right now_

 _I was living a lonely life until I fell for you_

 _I was living lost boys life, it was all I ever knew_

 _And every morning the sun comes up_

 _And the darkness fades away_

 _I was living a lost boys life_

 _It was all you had to say_

 _It was all you had to say_

By the end of the song I was in tears think of Blaine and I's relationship.

"Alright well, i guess i'm going" muttered sebastian as he rose from his spot on the couch and stole the mic from my grasp,"hey don't think about him, don't look at him, don't listen to him. Just watch me" he whispered in my ear as we passed.

 _I'm going nowhere_

 _I can't move forward_

 _I'm so much colder than I've been_

 _Since the October_

 _When we were closer_

 _And it was love that we were in_

 _If I was a smarter man_

 _I'd understand_

 _I'm alone when I look in the mirror_

 _We said our goodbyes then_

 _But I close my eyes and_

 _You're still here_

 _I'm going nowhere_

 _Just getting older_

 _Watching the whole world pass me by_

 _Against better reason_

 _I take memories in_

 _Sit back and repeat them every night_

 _And maybe I stay too long_

 _Overplay this song_

 _I don't mind, I'm inclined to agree_

 _If I'm going nowhere_

 _Then there is nowhere I'd rather be_

 _I wonder if she remembers anything_

 _The way that I do her_

 _Wonder if pre-September ever was_

 _A way we were_

 _If I'm going nowhere_

 _Then there is nowhere I'd rather be_

 _I wonder if she remembers anything_

 _The way that I do her_

 _Wonder if pre-September ever was_

 _A way we were_

 _It's all a blur_

 _I'm going nowhere_

 _You said it's over_

 _Still, I look forward to the Fall_

 _Another October_

 _I'm sorry I know you're_

 _Expecting a less than sober call_

 _And maybe you're right, I'm scared_

 _And my go-nowhere-ing_

 _Is making it hard to believe_

 _That I'm going nowhere_

 _And there is nowhere I'd rather be_

*applause*

"Good job" i whispered as he sat down while santana got ready to sing.

"This is for you britt!"

 _Well, sometimes I go out by myself_

 _And I look across the water_

 _And I think of all the things, what you're doin'_

 _And in my head I paint a picture_

 _'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess_

 _And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_

 _Won't you come on over? Stop makin' a fool out of me_

 _Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

 _Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

 _Did you have to go to jail, put your house all up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?_

 _I hope you didn't catch a tan, I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for ya_

 _And are you shoppin' anywhere, changed the colour of you hair, and are you busy?_

 _And did you have to pay that fine that you were dodgin' all the time, are you still dizzy?_

 _'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess_

 _And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_

 _Won't you come on over? Stop makin' a fool out of me_

 _Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

 _Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

 _Well sometimes I go out by myself_

 _And I look across the water_

 _And I think of all the things, what you're doin'_

 _And in my head I paint a picture_

 _'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess_

 _And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress_

 _Won't you come on over? Stop makin' a fool out of me_

 _Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

 _Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

 _Valerie, hey_

 _Valerie, Valerie_

 _Valerie, why don't you come on over, Valerie?_

"Thank you, and now y'all can go to yours homes cause clearly none of you have a bad enough hangover to not cheer me on like I'm some stripper at that club you guys all went to last week." she slurred.

"What happened?"

"Blaine didn't tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Just that he and his buddies had their tongues down other people's throats last week for warbler bonding. I was surprised when you two were all lovey dovey at school, cause he majorly cheated. He told all of us that you said you were okay with it and as long as it wasnt when he was thinking clearly" she ranted on as blaine shrunk in on himself.

"Is that true Blaine?"

"Kurt, please let me explain."

"No! You cheated, never told me about it then when I was playing a game. While i was drunk you yell at me for giving someone a tiny peck on the lips"

"That wasn't a tiny peck"

"Shut up Rachel" Blaine and I yelled in sync.

"That was Sebastian though"

"Yeah well for all i know you could have been having a threesome with Wes and David"

"We're straight!" they yelled.

"Come on we both that's not true, gavel boy and captain uptight."

The two in question gasped and flung their hands that were together apart, "we are not!"

"Sure that's about as true as saying quinn doesn't have the hots for Berry, or that Sebastian totally isn't falling for lady hummel over here. We all know that's not true"

"What!" we all yelled.

"Come on you didn't know that"

Thank you everyone for reading and please please please review! It means the world!


	4. you what?

Once Upon A Party

By: princessrose175

Chapter 4

You what?

 **An: sorry if right to mention what songs I used in the last chapter they were**

 **Every Single Night: by computer games. Sung by Rachel berry.**

 **Lost boys life: by computer games sung by Kurt Hummel**

 **Going nowhere: by Darren criss sung by Sebastian Smythe**

 **Valerie: by Amy winehousew sung by Santana Lopez.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

 **Kurt pov.**

"Wait what?" I exclaimed over the newly announced news.

"Oh come on, you didn't realize Sebastian has the hots for you?"

"No I did not and…"

"You all realize I'm sitting right here"

"Yea yea, be useful and get those gargler hooligans to leave"

"We're not hooligans!" Called our nick and Jeff in sync.

"And it's the warblers not gargles" corrected Wes.

"Whatever Gavel boy, just leave"

"Hey guys why don't you go get your suits on to go swimming"

"I didn't bring a suit though, I mean I have my warbler blazer, but…"

"She means your swimsuit Jeffy"

"Ohhhhh… that makes a lot more sense."

"Yeah, come on let's go"

"Race you!" Jeff called out as he ran past nick and up the stairs leaving his boyfriend in the dust.

"This is what I get for being nice to him" the boyfriend complained.

"I won!" Exclaimed Jeff from the top of the staircase.

"Go get him Nick"

"I'm coming for you agent 6!"

"Not before I get you Agent 3!

"Well… now that that gay rainbow cloud puff is done let's get back to talking." Concluded Santana.

"Talking about what?" I asked.

"Talking about that eye sex that's going on between berry and Fabray. And the hard on that Sebastian clearly has for Kurt."

"I'm not in love with Kurt!"

"You say that, but if you weren't it wouldn't be bothering you so much."

"Alright Fine, I love Kurt! Happy?" The boy in question yelled anger oh before he dashed up the stairs to the guest he frequently stayed in as a child.

"Thank you Santana, now you've chased him away. Congrats for being the most supportive person ever"

"Kurt…"

"No. You need to listen. We all knew how you felt about Britt when she was with Artie. We all knew you are gay. But none of said anything because it wasn't our place. But then you force Sebastian to tell everyone how he feels about me before he was ready to. That is true cruelty, and I won't stay to listen to it"

"Kurt…"

"No!"

"Hey what's going on?" Asked Rachel as she and Quinn had just come out of their eye sex trance,

"Nothing out of the ordinary" I replied, "just Santana being her usual bully self."

"Oh… cool" replied the young diva. "Well, we'll get going"

"I'm going to go check on Sebastian. Don't do anything stupid, please"

-xx-x-x—x-xxxxxx **Santana POV**

"Tana, did you really have to do that"

"I just want to see meerkat and Hummel get together"

"Then torture Kurt, he can deal with it. Not sebby."

"Fineee. Do I have to apologize to him"

"No because I'm pretty sure if you got within even five feet of seb, Kurt would kill you with his famous Kurt Hummel glare."

 **Kurt POV-upstairs-**

"Sebby, where are you mr. crabby"

"I'm not a Jamaican crab!"

"Found you."

"Damn you Hummel!"

I quietly tiptoed until I stepped right outside of the room Sebastian had hid in.

"Just come in, save all that mushy gushy business for when Quinn breaks up with Rachel during their fifth week of college"

"What?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't know?"

"Okay now you're just trying to side tract me."

"Guilty as charged" the slim and tall warbler joked.

"I'm sorry about what Santana said" I comforted as I sat down on the floor across from him.

"It's fine, I don't take it personally"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. But I know something that would make me feel better" he said with a smirk

"And What is that?"

"One little kiss from one Kurt Hummel"

"Are sure that's, all you want?"

"Maybe more than just a little kiss"

"How about this?" I said leaning in before giving him a big(read: slobbery) kiss on his forehead.

"I meant on the lips!"

"Sorry, you should have clarified, now come on crabby."

"Whatever"

 **Thank you for reading! I'm sorry Santana lovers, I just wrote where the the plot took me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Sleppy eyes and terrible teachers

Once Upon A Party

By: princessrose175

Chapter 5

Sleepy eyes and terrible teachers

 **An: hello everyone, so I have decided to do a time skip to when they go back to school. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT** own glee. Period. End of story. (Or wicked or any of its songs)

Quinn POV

After the party I had a quiet break, I enjoyed it with my cuddly girlfriend, her wonderful dads and their tv. Rachel ended up calling off the glee practices over break in exchange for me staying with her, all break long. But here we are back at school with our melded hangs swinging between us. First on our stop is Rachel's locker, where she puts away her bag, while I grab her stuff from her, until she closes and locks her locker back up. We then stop at my locker where I again take her stuff from her while she puts my bag away while handing me my binder and school bag, that I use during the day.

"Ready." She asks.

"With you, always"

"Since when did you become such a sap?"

"Since I fell for you"

"Geez fabgay, why don't you wave your pride flag a little higher." Interrupted Santana as she walked with us the rest of the way to our home room class.

"Why don't you, miss whipped ass."

"Uh, then that makes you Mrs. whipped ass. Although I have to say good job on getting this little gleeaholic to cancel glee practice over break. Me and Britt go some extra practice in."

"That's great Santana that you spent break practicing for regionals,"

"That's not the type of practice she meant Rachel."

"Ohhh… ew! I do not need to know about your sex life santana! Bleh!"

"Overreact much?" Asked the Latina.

Later that day in glee practice, Quinn POV.

"Alright everyone, does anyone know what…" Asked Mr. shut, before he got cut off

"I know, the answer is wicked" replied my over excited girlfriend.

"You're right Rachel!" He sighed, "this year's musical will be wicked! Auditions are tomorrow during homeroom or study hall, any questions?"

"Will non glee kids be allowed to audition"

"Yes" he replied as a sigh went throughout the room, "because this is a school musical, but I am the director so…"

"Is there a sign up sheet?" I asked as walked to the piano, and grabbed a clipboard.

"Yes there is. And please put what part you're auditioning for."

"Now on with this week's lesson, since we are doing auditions this week I want you to find a Wicked song that expresses you, or your life right now. Or possibly in the past."

"Mr. shue? May Quinn and I go first at tonight's practice?" Asked my wonderful girlfriend.

"Of course Rachel" he sighed once more.

 _Bing!_

"See you guys later!" He yelled as we gathered our things and left the room in a hurry.

Rachel pov- in french. Least period of day.

"Hello " i greeted wearily knowing that she had caught us throwing away five too many liquor cases.

"Hello rachel. Have a good rest of you break?"

"Yes i did, you?" 

"Well I did but Sebastian didn't have too much fun being grounded for a few days."

"Yeah about that…"

"Rachel that is a personal matter and does not obtain to school. And I trust that you didn't get as wasted as my little crab did."

"That you are correct about."

 _Bing!_

"Now if you'll have a seat rachel" she stated once the bell rang for class to get started.

"Of course Ms.."

"Now class today you will be working individually on your Midterm projects, which are due next Friday"

"Does she know what happened?" Kurt leaned over and whispered to me.

"Yes. Sebastian's breath gave it away" I replied in a hush tone.

"I told him to brush his teeth and take a mint on my way out."

"Yeah well, he did. But he had drank too much for that to mask it."

"Kurt, Rachel could you please work on your projects." Interrupted the

"We're doing the partner project"

"Oh, well in that case get to work and stop charting"

"Yes Ms."

 **At glee practice later that day. Rachel POV**

"Alright, Rachel and Quinn. You're up"

"Thank you , Quinn and I will be singing "What is this feeling" today. Because Once Upon a time we weren't so close and we loathed each other as Galinda and Elphaba did but we then learned to appreciate each other and love each other as the girls did in the musical,"

"Get on with it!" Yelled santana.

"Ok, ok" I replied as I nodded at brad to start playing.

 _[Spoken -Quinn:]  
Dearest, darlingest, Momsie and Popsicle_

 _[Spoken -Rachel :]  
My dear Father_

 _[Both:]  
There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz_

 _[rachel:]  
But, of course, I'll care for Nessa_

 _[quinn:]  
But, of course, I'll rise above it_

 _[Both:]  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is_

 _[Quinn:]  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe_

 _[Spoken - Rachel:]  
Blonde_

 _[Quinn:]  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?_

 _[Rachel:]  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you_

 _[Quinn:]  
My pulse is rushing_

 _[Rachel:]  
My head is reeling_

 _[Quinn:]  
My face is flushing_

 _[Both:]  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing_

 _[Quinn:]  
For your face_

 _[Rachel:]  
Your voice_

 _[Quinn:]  
Your clothing_

 _[Both:]  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Every little trait however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing, loathing you  
My whole life long_

 _[Students:]  
Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could  
She's a terror! She's a tartar  
We don't mean to show a bias  
But Galinda you're a martyr_

 _[Quinn:]  
Well, these things are sent to try us_

 _[Students]  
Poor Galinda forced to reside  
With someone so disgusting-I-fied  
We just want to tell you  
We're all on your side  
We share your_

 _[Enter Quinn and Rachel]_

 _Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
Let's just say  
We loathe it all_

 _Every little trait  
However small_

 _Makes our very flesh  
Begin to crawl_

 _[Quinn and Rachel singing simultaneously with Students:]  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling_

 _Oh, what is this feeling?_

 _Does it have a name?_

 _Yes_

 _[All:]  
Ahhhhhh  
Loathing_

 _[Quinn and Rachel(Students):]  
There's a strange exhilaration (loathing)  
In such total detestation (loathing)  
It's so pure so strong! (so strong)_

 _Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing (loathing...)  
For forever loathing (loathing...)  
Truly deeply  
Loathing you (loathing you!...)  
My whole life long_

 _[Students:]  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing_

 _[Rachel:]  
Boo_

 _[Screams - Quinn:]  
Ah!_

 _*applause*_

"Well done girls I must say, It looked like you actually loathe each other. Great acting and the singing was phenomenal" complimented .

"Thank you" we replied in unison as we sat down.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Shue Asked.

 **Thank you for reading and please please please!**

Review!


	6. casting

Once Upon A Party

By: princessrose175

Chapter 6

Casting

Must read!

 **An: Alright so here's what's going down I'm skipping the actual auditions because that would take, wayyyyyy. Too much time. Anyway i won't be posting for awhile. It may be a month or two until i post the next chapter. I have a family matter going on that will take a while to get over.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or wicked.**

 **Quinn POV**

It's been a week since auditions and today the casting list will finally go up. We'll all be able to see it as we walk down to lunch. That also means that if I didn't get it I better be ready to run extra laps in gym class because the sub is sick today which means Bethany will be running class, and she'd do anything to get revenge on me for taking her spot as cheer captain sophomore year. But that's a story for another time. Finally the bell rang, I grabbed my things walked out of the classroom to see Rach standing right next to me. We headed to our lockers put all of our things away neatly in her locker as it was across from our class that we had after lunch. As we were walking to the cafeteria we saw a huge group huddled around the casting list on the bulletin board. Rach and I carefully wedged our way in to see our names at the top of the list as being cast for Elphaba and Glinda. I, Of course, auditioned for Glinda. While Rachy auditioned for her dream role, Elphaba.

"You excited?"

"Yeah I reall…"

"Rachel! How dare you steal my role!" Yelled a voice.

"Oh really how is it _your_ role, Mercedes?" My girlfriend replied.

"I was practically born for it. Being the _colored_ outcast of the group!"

"Seriously cedes. We're past discrimination here. Rachel is just more talented." I interrupted.

"Oh so now that you two are hooking up your no longer my friend?" She asked

"Cedes. I'm still your friend but Rachel had a better audition. Plus it was the woman who was practically her mother that originally played the role, don't you think she's destined for it?"

"Just because her Sorta-Mama was Elphaba means nothing. I should have got that role and I didn't merely because I'm Black."

"Seriously no cares that you're of a different race! Drop it!" Helped my girlfriend as she pulled me down the hall to the auditorium where our previously packed lunch and picnic was waiting for us.

"That was fun" I laughed as we got all settled on our picnic blanket.

"No kidding there." The young diva replied.

"you excited for the musical?"

"Of course, why?"

"Well it's just that Finn is playing Fiyero and well…."

"Is this because of a crush I had on him in the 7th grade, because if it is…"

"No, it's just that we have both dated him…"

"That doesn't matter though. Because I'm with you now" she comforted.

"Okay, if you insist"

"Thank you" rach replied, "Now look what I brought" she squealed.

Later that day at musical practice

Rachel POV.

I am so so so excited! I've wanted to play Elphaba in Wicked ever since I first saw the musical with Andrew's mom in it. It means so much to me that I'll be able to reprise her role as she was the mother figure in my life until she passed away.

"Rachel? Can we go through that scene again."

"Oh, of course" I replied as I got back in my starting position.

We ran through the scene a few more times then we were done for the day. I picked up the few things I brought to practice and waited for Quinn while she changed back into her normal clothes.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go" I replied as we walked out of the auditorium.

"That was quite the acting between you and Finn today"

"Yeah, he really got into it."

"You're not at all worried about him?" She asked.

"No, should I be?" I replied.

"No. He just seemed really close to you that's all" she worried.

"Well he's supposed to be for the scene, he can't be five feet away."

"Still…"

"Are you jealous?" In questioned.

"Noooooooo. Why would I be jealous" she lied in a very sarcastic voice.

"Quinn." I reprimanded.

"Yes?"

"Quinn. I Can't have your acting jealous of some hooligan. So what maybe Finn likes me but I don't like him. Get over it."

"Fine! Sorry I'm worried about losing you!"

"You know you won't lose me to him! You have no right to go saying that when you know I have zero interest in him!" I exclaimed as I stormed off.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Finn's taking me home."

"Are you serious?" She screamed at me.

"Yes, we're running over lines and Kurt is fitting us for our costumes. Don't worry Kurt's fitting you tomorrow at his house with Mercedes for your costumes fittings as Glinda and Madame morrible."

"Have fun" she slithed.

"You know I will" I bit back.

*xxxxxxxx* **at Kurt's house. Rachel POV, same as before**

"Hey are you and Quinn okay?" Finn asked as Kurt was fitting me.

"I don't know. She's jealous of you for some random reason"

"Alright Rachel stay right here, don't move. I have to go grab my other fabric sample." Kurt interrupted.

"Alright, you were saying, Finn?"

"Why? I mean your great but I don't like you anymore. I realize I have zero chance with you"

"You don't have zero chance of getting together with me" I whispered

"What?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Quinn and I are over for a while and well you have always been so nice…"

"Rachel berry," he started as he got on his knee, "will you make me the happiest Fiyero ever and be my fake girlfriend?"

"I would be honored!" I squealed as he stood up and gave me the sweetest kiss ever. It wasn't as sincere as Quinn's kisses were.

"Are we seriously doing this?"

"Only if you want to"

"I just, I still love Quinn. Even though we basically just broke up, it still feels like I'm cheating on her."

"I understand"

"What just happened?" Exclaimed kurt who saw me and Finn standing three inches from the others face.

"Nothing." I Replied. "I gotta go"

 **Ooooh. Will Kurt tell anyone of this elusive moment or will he trust his brother and Rachel.**


	7. trouble in paradise

Once Upon A Party

By: princessrose175

Chapter 7

Trouble in paradise

 **An: here is this new chapter please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or wicked**

 **Kurt pov**

It's been six weeks since I saw Rachel and Finn have a moment. Quinn and Rachel are officially broke up but are still friends because they don't know what to do without each other. I'm pretty sure they're friends with some sort of benefits but I can't be positive. Finn has started to act really weird around Quinn, especially when Quinn's around Rachel. He almost seems jealous of her. But I have zero clue.

We only have three more weeks of rehearsals until we get into dress rehearsals and technical rehearsals. We're pretty good in everything and I'm pretty close to finishing all of the costumes I'm making.

Which brings to now. It's diva night between Rachel, Mercedes and me. It was Rachel's turn to pick out a movie and she chose for us to watch the first Star Wars movie for some reason. I'm pretty sure Star Wars is Quinn's guilty pleasure and has rubbed off on her.

"Can I ask you guys something" Rachel suddenly asks.

"Sure." I reply

"What is it marshmallow?"

"It's about Quinn…"

"And?"

"And finn"

"What about them?" I ask.

"I think they're seeing each other. I don't know it's just Quinn was acting all weird about Finn and Finn has been acting weird around me. Especially when I'm around Quinn."

"What is he likes you"

"No, he would be way too obvious about that. If he likes me he would have already said something about it."

"Still" I push.

"Finn likes Quinn" Mercedes countered.

"I know he does" I continued.

"Well you and Quinn are broken up though, so it shouldn't matter." stated Kurt.

"I still love her though."

"Well she was my best friend and life while we were dating, it's not easy to get out of that habit." I stressed

"Still…" presser Kurt.

"Can we just watch the movie?" I snapped.

"Yeah, sure" agreed Kurt and Mercedes.

At school the next week.

 **Rachel POV**

"Are your excited?" Kurt asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"Halloween. Of course" chimed in Quinn as she walked to class with his.

"Hi"

"Hi." She replied, "so I have something really exciting to tell you"

"What?" I asked.

"Well. Finn and I both got together and broke up last night and it made me realize…"

"Made you realize what?" I questioned.

"Nothing. We should get to class"

"Yeah… we should" I responded when she ran off ahead of us to Glee club.

"What was that about?" Asked Kurt, who had been talking to Blaine.

"I have no clue. What were you Blaine talking about? I thought you guys broke up."

"Well… about that."

"I thought you're with Sebastian"

"We broke up." He paused, "I still love Blaine and I can't change that"

"He cheated on you!"

"Well so did I. I would have gone further with Sebastian had he not stopped us."

"Kurt…"

"I love him Rachel okay. I can't help that"

"Just… don't get hurt" I replied as we walked into the choir room.

I walked in, to only find Quinn talking to about something, Kurt and I went to our seats right as announced that Quinn had something to say.

"Thank you . Now as you all know Rachel and I play Elphaba and Galinda in our production of wicked and… well you all know I am a major shipper of Gelpie, so it only makes sense that we have Gelphie together" Quinn ranted in before she went into song.

 _Ooohoo!  
Let me tell yah now  
Ooh  
When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always make you  
Stand out in a crowd  
Someone picked you from the bunch  
One glance is all it took  
And now it's much too late for me  
To take a second look_

 _Oh baby  
Give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
But now since I've seen you in his arms (I want you back)_

 _Oh I do now (I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)  
Na na na na_

 _Trying to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you, girl  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I leave tear stains on the ground  
Followin' the girl I didn't even want around_

 _Oh baby  
All I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
But now since I've seen you in his arms  
Oohoo_

 _All I want...  
All I need...  
All I want!  
All I need!_

 _Is one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
Baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby!)  
(I want you back)  
Yeah oh baby  
I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
But now since I've seen you in his arms (I want you back)  
Yeah oh baby  
I need one more chance, hah  
(To show you that I love you)  
Oh, baby!  
Oh! Oh, oh! (I want you back!)_

 _Oh I do now (I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)  
Na na na na (I want you back)_

"Thank you Quinn." Applauded as I gathered my things and stormed out.

I ran outside with my student ID in hand and my backpack in the other. I found myself slowing down and stopping at the tree Quinn and I had our first kiss at.

"Rachel?" I heard a voice call out.

"What do you want?" I cried back.

"I'm sorry"

"For what? Pushing me away when all I wanted was to get closer to you"

"I was worried about you and Finn"

"Stop using that excuse! I know it's not true!" I yelled.

"Rachel?"

"What!?" I scathed back.

"I'm sorry"

"I know"

"Rach?"

"Yeah Q?"

"Can we be like we were before all of this happened. Just good friends?"

"You know it" I replied as I got up and turned around, to see Quinn right behind me.

"I'm never saying goodbye again"

"I won't let you" I cried as I grasped her in a hug that I had been yearning for ever since we broke up.

"I love you" she whispered in my ear as she cradled me in her hug.

"I love you too, dummy."

—-—-—

Phew! I'm so glad I finally finished writing that. I'm very sorry for the long hiatus, the next chapter should be coming shortly and I promise this wait will be worth it in to end.


	8. opening night

Once Upon A Party

By: Princessrose175

Chapter 8

Opening night

Andreana POV

I'm so excited! I just got off of the plane, and now I'm on my way to the opening night for Wicked at WMHS. Rachel and Corbin don't know I'm coming yet, it's a complete surprise. Quinn called me three weeks ago asking if I wanted to take a trip to Ohio to see my best friend and boyfriend. I immediately said yes, as I haven't seen the both of them in so long and I haven't really talked to Corbin for awhile. But now I'm 20 minutes away from the Hudmel house where I'm going to ride over to the school with Kurt, who has to be there extra early in order to prepare everything, with him being the lead costume designer and makeup artist after all. Anyway, what Quinn doesn't know is that I'm going to go undercover and help Kurt with the makeup, so Rachel won't even know I'm here until I show up at her house after the show.

*15 minutes later*

I cautiously stepped out of the car, after I turned it off. I went the back, grabbed my purse and makeup bag and I paraded up the driveway to the house in my 1 ½ inch wedges.

"Andreana!" Kurt squealed as he opened the door once I got up to the porch. "It's been too long!"

"I know I know, now can I come in before Rachel spots me from across the street?"

"Actually I thought we could head to the school now, since Rachel will be picking up Finn soon, for the cast call."

"Okay, then let's get going," I replied as we walked down the driveway to my rental bright blue Dodge Charger.

"That doesn't stand out at all" Kurt joked.

"A girl has got to travel in style"

"Of course" he responded in a very jokingly tone.

Three hours later at WMHS

Andrena POV

"Aah! I'm so excited! We're finally, actually performing!" Rachel squealed.

"And for a real life crowd," reminded Kurt.

"Hey An.. Anna"

"Yes?" I responded.

"Can you finish up Corbin's makeup?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" I questioned while looking at him like he had three heads.

"Yeah, he's just in the other room" he replied, as he winked at me.

I paced into the room, after I had taken of all of the bizarre makeup, and practically walked right into Corbin."

"Hey sweetie, sorry but I already have a girlfri…" he cut off as soon as he looked to see who it is.

"Surprise?"

"Andreana!" She yelled in joy as he lifted me up in his arms.

"Shhh. Rachel doesn't know I'm here yet."

"Well then come on, we have to tell her" he whispered.

"No, I have to finish your makeup."

"I already did that…" I then looked at him strangely, "What with two girl best friends you learn a few things"

"Still we can't tell her I'm here yet."

"But…"

"But, nothing. Now come on we have another 15 minutes to kill until you have to be out there."

"Well I don't want to ruin my hair and costume" he ogled.

"I didn't mean that! I meant we could talk! You pervert," I giggled.

"Oh, well then yes. That makes sense"

—-—-—-

During the show.

It's intermission currently, They just finished the first act; which was absolutely spectacular. Rachel and Quinn sounded amazing and you would never guess that they are actually dating. I know it means a lot to Rachel to be doing this performance, especially because of her unknown connection to Shelby. The bell rang for the second act to start when there was a shrill yell throughout the theater. I ran to the backstage to find Rachel on her knees on the side of the stage, as soon as I spotted her I ran to her side, even though it took some shoving and pushing to get through the crowd.

"Rachie?" I asked

"Andreana" she squeaked back, her voice quivering.

"It's me, I'm here"

"When did you get here?"

"A while ago. What happened?"

"I was walking onstage when my back and legs turned to jelly and I fell straight into the floor."

"Do you think you can get up?"

"I think so" she replied, I let her balance herself on me while she stood up.

"Can you still talk and sing your part?"

"I don't think I'll be able to sing Defying Gravity, I don't know."

"What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. I can do this on my own"

"Are you sure?" I questioned once again.

"Positive, I just need you right here something about you standing there makes me feel better."

"I can do that. Come on you need to get back on stage with everyone else. The curtain is about to rise."

With my last words of comfort she scurried back to the stage where she began the next act.

Hours later after the show.

Kurt POV

We were all gathered in the warm walls of the Berry home while Andreana was being greeted by the Berry men, who were suspiciously over excited to see her. Once everything was all settled down we all gathered in the great room in their circle of sofas arrangement, while an appetizer tray rest on the glass coffee table.

"So how has New York been? It's been awhile since we've seen you around these parts." My dad started off.

"It's been good. I think the last time I was here, it was when we moved away. Especially since my grandparents moved when we did" Andreana replied.

"Andreana can I talk to you?" Asked Rachel all of the sudden.

"Sure, what about?"

"In private, please?"

In Rachel's room.

Rachel POV.

"What happened?" I burst out

"What?" Andreana jumped back

"After I woke up, you never came back."

"I thought you didn't want me there"

"Still you could have called, or texted. I haven't heard from you since July."

"You're one to talk" she replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You could have called" she continued.

"I was busy!"l

"Yeah, well so was I!" She yelled as she stormed out of the room.

Then my legs gave out from under me and I fell to the floor. Then everything went black.

Back downstairs

Kurt POV.

Andreana came running down the stairs with tears in her eyes, and a moment later we heard a thud come from Rachel's room.

"What happened?" I questioned, as soon as she came back into the family room.

"Nothing, just Rachel being her normal self."

"What was the thud?" I asked once again.

"I Have no clue, but I don't feel like going back up there." She replied, as I got up and ran around her to the upstairs.

I knocked on Rachel's door and there was no reply, I gently turned the doorknob and looked inside the room to see Rachel passed out on the floor, and unresponsive.

"Rachel?" I cried for the millionth time.

"What?" She murmured.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Andreana, fight, legs, fell, Black." She replied, then as she fell asleep.

"Come on sweetie" I nudged her as I maneuvered her onto the bed.

"Okay." A half asleep Rachel whimpered as I tucked her in her bed.

"Night night" I whispered as I walked out of her room.

"Night night, kurtie"

thank you for reading! again im sorry about the length of the hiatus. i just needed to get some stuff worked out


	9. the aftermath

Once Upon A Party

By: Princessrose175

Chapter 9

The aftermath

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

 **Andreana POV**

"I'm going to bed now, Mr. and Mr. Berry. Is my room still the same?"

"You bet go on and head up there. And Corbin, I fixed up the room for you to stay the night as well."

"Oh thanks Mr. B" stuttered my wonderful boyfriend.

"I think I'm ready to go home too." Yawned a tired Kurt.

"You can just stay here. I know a few others are coming over in the morning for a party, you are welcome to stay"

"If you say so" replied Kurt as he headed upstairs with us.

"Night Kurt," I called down the hall.

"Night Andieeee…"

 **The next morning**

 **Kurt POV**

We all got up around 10 o'clock, only to head downstairs and see all of the warblers whistling in the kitchen with the new directions singing along while they made breakfast.

"Do we all live in a fairytale now?" I asked when I came down the stairs, right before giving my sweet boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Hi sweetie"

"Hi kurtie-pie" he replied while continuing to mix the vegan pancake batter.

"I still can't believe you and Sebastian are together now," Mercedes admitted as she continued to dice up the fruits and veggies.

"Yeah, well, either can I" Sebby sighed lovingly while he continued to gaze into my eyes.

"Well if you lover boys are done now, we actually need some pancake batter."

"Alright Satan, no need to get your panties in a twist," my wonderful boyfriend laughed as he made his way back into the kitchen.

"What can I do to help?" I asked as I watched all 24 of them work.

"Nothing, just come sit" Quinn insisted, "you worked so hard last night"

"Well so did you"

"And that's why I'm sitting" she replied.

"Morning." Yawned Rachel as she finished making her way down the stairs.

"Morning sleepy head" I replied as I guided her to the couch, while she remained half asleep.

"Uh-huh." She replied as she curled up on her favorite chair under her blanket unbeknownst that she was practically sitting on Quinn's lap.

Quinn and I giggled at her nature, if only Rachel knew what she was doing. Then, frankly we've never seen her like this before.

Quinn then whispered to me, "Is it just me or has Rachel been a lot more tired lately, yesterday in chemistry Rachel fell asleep, luckily I woke her before the teacher noticed, but still."

"Yeah, she has been acting really weirdly, maybe it's just the musical"

"Maybe." she sighed deciding to drop the subject.

…

Meanwhile in Andreana's room

Andreana POV

"Corbin?" I murmured as I woke up to some rustling

"Yeah." He responded as he continued to rustle through some bag.

"Where did you go?" I asked

"I'm in here." He whispered from the closet.

"What are you doing there." I questioned as I sat up and glanced over to where the noise was coming from.

"No, don't get out of bed, one second." He responded as he came back to my bed. "Here you go" he continued once he sat on my bed.

"What is it?," I asked as he handed me a small box that was the size of my palm.

"Just open it" was all he said.

So I did as he instructed and when I opened the miniature box a sparkly tiny object gleamed in my eyes.

Then, Corbin took the box from my shell shocked hands and got off the bed and onto one knee in front of me...

oooooh! cliffhanger!


	10. the proposal

Once Upon A Party

By: Princessrose175 and gleecarmelmm

Chapter 10

The proposal

 **Authors note: I officially have a co-author. She may not actually write the material but we do discuss these chapters a lot together and well, it was only a matter of time before I put her as a co-author.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee, the flash, or any of the characters. I only own my plot lines and original characters**

 **Andreana pov**

Corbin got down on one knee in front of me while clutching the small box in his slightly shaking hands. "Andie, I know we haven't been dating for long, but you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. And when I met you I knew from the start that we would be friends forever and maybe even more than that." He added with a slight chuckle, "it has been amazing getting to know through these 13 beautiful years. And I would live to continue on for decades more." He stopped the take a breath and to reopen the box, "So, Andie. My sweet, beautiful, songbird. Will you marry me?" He practically whispered as he looked into my eyes with a hopeful gaze.

"No" I said after getting over the initial shock.

"Why?"

"Just no, are you insane!"

"Of course I'm not insane…" he started. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Of course not. It's just that I don't want to get married this young." I stated.

"We can have a long engagement" he persuaded.

"No. Corbin, I don't want to get engaged while I'm still in high school. Don't you understand" I cried as he stood up and gathered me in his warm and comforting arms.

"Of course, baby. It's just we'll end up tying the knot someday. Why not now"

"Corbin, I don't want to be one of those couples who gets married in high school and ends up getting divorced five years later because they get to live their life."

"Is this because of Darren? Or that you want to date him?" He asked suddenly

"Of course it's not because of Darren. I would never ever leave you for some closeted gay like Darren"

"You really think Darren is gay?" Corbin laughed.

"Yeah." I answered skeptically.

"Good. I do too." And we both laughed

3 days later

At the berry house at 6:30 pm

"Well I guess it's time for me to start packing." I sighed as I got off of Corbin after our make out session.

"Uuuh. not yet. Come on." complained corbin as he tried to get my lips back on his.

"No, corbin I'm serious. I have to leave here by seven and i'm never going to be able to leave here on time if we keep making out." I continued.

"Finnne." cor whined as he got off of my bed and straightened out his polo.

 **-10 min later**

"Andreana!" called Rachel from downstairs.

"Coming!" i yelled back from where Corbin and i stood at the door of my bedroom savoring our last few moments of privacy for the next month until I head back here to spend my Christmas break with them.

Cor and I rushed down the stairs to see Rachel standing with a huge smirk on her lips as she she could tell my shirt and scarf had been rumpled too much for just my own doing.

"Oh shut up," I whispered in her ear as I brought my suitcase and purse by the door.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered in Rachel's ear as I gave her a hug goodbye, meanwhile Leroy and Hiram made their way into the room holding tea bags and goodies for Andie to bring with her onto the plane and to New York.

"Bye. thank you for letting me stay here. I'll see you guys for Christmas in three and a half weeks." I said to the Berry men as I gave them hugs goodbye.

After giving the two of them hugs I threw on my coat and winter scarf, and headed out to my car with corbin in tow carrying my bag while I was carrying my purse.

When we got to my car Corbin loaded my suitcase into my rental car trunk while I put my purse on my passenger car seat. Once I got everything in my car and he got my suitcase to fit in the trunk we met by my car door.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered into his ear as I hugged him tightly.

"I know. But we just have to wait another month until Christmas." She murmured back.

"Yeah. I guess" I replied before I caressed his cheeks with my hand and kissed him tenderly in the lips. A good enough of a kiss to last us until we meet again.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

We said our first I love you'd under the glistening snow that gleamed under the moonlight, we gave each other a final kiss and hug and I got into my car and headed off to the airport for my 9 o' clock flight.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I had a lot of fun writing it tonight trying to get it all typed out. I hope all of you all ship Candie as much as I do. I know my friend gleecarmelmm does. and I'm sure you all know the candie ship is based off my friend and her crush so by nature Darren is based off of someone who has been flirting with my friend for this past week.**


	11. christmas break

Once Upon A Party

By: Princessrose175 and gleecarmelmm

Chapter 11

Christmas break

 **Author's note: I promise chapter will be longer than the last few have been. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the flash or any of their characters**

 **Rachel POV**

The month rushed by, from doing the musical, and making sure I was staying on top of my assignments all the while seeing Dr. Roberts once a week for checkups. But now it's time for winter break and Andreana is getting here tomorrow bright and early, and Corbin has already volunteered to pick her up from the airport.

Then the bell signaling the end of our school day rang and we were finally able to leave our English class after Mrs. Luchem wished us a merry Christmas. As soon as class got out I rushed to my locker to gather my things and to wait for Kurt to come join me so we could go to my house to prepare for the annual hummelberry Christmas extravaganza.

"You excited for tomorrow?" Asked Kurt when he met me at my locker.

"Well of course I am, why wouldn't I be." I replied.

"It's just that you've been acting weirdly lately and you've been missing a lot of school, and just that after last year…"

"Look Kurt I'm fine ok. Let's just work on the party okay!"

 **3hrs later at the Berry home.**

 **Rachel berry pov**

"You need help with those?" Asked my dad when Kurt and I walked through the door carrying handfuls of heavy bags with party supplies.

"Yes, please." I groaned as I slid half of my bags onto his arms where he carried them to the counter with us.

"What's all this stuff for?" Asked my Papa when he entered the kitchen after getting home from work.

"It's for my Annual Christmas Extravaganza!" I sang out.

"We still do that?" He asked again still confused.

"Why of course we're still doing that."

"Well I know, but sweetie we have other things to consider this year."

"Papa," I sighed as I walked over to hug him, "I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"So when are we having this party," daddy asked.

"December 26 through January 1st."

"And everyone's parents are okay with that?"

"Well of course." I replied.

"Hey Rachel, can you help with these," Asked Kurt as he came in with the las toad of bags.

"Of course sorry" I replied as I ran over to help him.

"Thanks, uh… do you know if Blaine's here, he asked my dad while wearily gazing at the stairs to the basement.

"No, he's not. He's not going to be here for a few days because they all have warbler bonding around this time and well…"

"Once a Warbler always a warbler" my Papa and I mumbled together in sync.

"Ok" sighed Kurt in relief.

"Come on, let's go downstairs we have decorating to do."

"Coming." Kurt sighed as I 'dragged' him down the stairs behind me.

When we got into the basement we heard music blasting from the music room, so we ran into the movie room which was connected to the music room. We then pushed in the doors to the music room to see 12 casually dressed warblers sipping lemonades and eating red vines.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked My foolish brother with his mouth full of red vines.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied.

"We came down here to hang up decorations" whispered Kurt from where he stood beside me.

"Cool" my brother responded in a hazy voice.

"Blaine come here," I commanded as I thought of my brother's hazy nature, he came and I smelled his breath and sure enough it smelled like alcohol. "Blaine how much alcohol have you had so far?" I asked

"4, maybe 5," he replied as he started to lean his whole body weight in Kurt.

"Alright Blainers, come on clearly you're drunk." kurt whispered in Blaine's ear which somehow made him sober up.

"I am not." blaine protested after he stood up straight.

"How did you do that?' I whispered into kurt's ear.

"I'm not sure, but whenever i do that when he's drunk it sobers him up. Doesn't make him sound so drunk." kurt whispered back.

"Thank goodness it did. My dad would kill him if he found out he was drinking in the muisc room."

"Just in the music room," kurt inquired.

"That and his own room," i replied.

"This family is so messed up." i heard kurt murmur as we started to get out our decorating supllies.


	12. christmas breakv pt2

Once Upon A Party

By: Princessrose175

Edited by: gleecarmelmm

Chapter 12

Christmas break pt. 2

An: hi!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

 **Cor POV**

After waking up 30 minutes after my alarm went off and getting stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic I finally made it to the airport with 15 minutes to spare. As soon as I got into the main area where Andie would be arriving at once she got off of her plane, I went to the closest gift shop and picked up a little bouquet of flowers to go with the gift I got her.

Finally, after waiting they announced that flight 1352 arrived from JFK. I looked up to see a few people starting to come from the terminal. And when I walked over to the gate I waited and waited for what seemed forever and as I was busy looking into the gate I turned around and saw a girl with beautiful red copper colored hair and these beautiful hazel eyes that just twinkled under the light.

"Surprise." I whispered yelled.

"Are these for me?" She asked

And I was about to reply when I got cut off by two girls who ran up to Andie and yelled, "Is this that boyfriend you were talking about!"

"Yes, girls. This is him." She replied to two girls who were jumping around. "Corbin, this is Chrissy and Kimberly. My two best friends in New York" she explained.

"Oh good, they're not just two random strangers who followed you here." I joked.

"Uh, yeah… She just explained that, pay attention!" Snarled the one I believe to be Kimberly.

"Kimmy, Chrissy. Please settle down" Andie warned her friends.

"Fine…" the two complained.

"Why don't we head over to Rachel's she'll be expecting us soon." I proposed, as my original plans of Andie and I were trash now that those two decided to tag along.

The two ran ahead while the two of us stayed behind.

"I'm sorry that they came it kind of ruins our alone time." She apologized.

"It's fine, it just means that I'll have to steal some alone time with you after Rachel's party." I replied.

"If she even lets us have a moment of alone time, knowing Rachel she'll probably keep interrupting us every chance we get at having some alone time." She giggled.

"Well maybe you could stay at my place for a few days"

"Like your parents would let us do that. They'd make you stay in the basement while I sleep in your room."

"They're...uh...actually out of town."

"Oh, I see what you're trying to do mister. Not gonna happen." She laughed as she ran ahead to catch up with Kim and Chrissy at the bag carousel.

"You know me better than that" I replied when I finally caught up to her.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Are you guys done having eye sex so we can go?" Interrupted Chrissy.

"We need to introduce them to the Warblers they'd get along just perfectly." I whispered into my girlfriend's ear as we walked to the car.

"Don't I know"

 **30 min later- Rachel's house**

 **Andreana POV**

"Rachel! We're here!" I yelled out as I walked into the foyer.

"Finally, it feels like it's been forever since I've seen you." She complained.

"It's only been three weeks." I replied.

"Three whole weeks" Rach replied right before she went into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I guided her to the couch.

"I'm fine. It's just a cold."

"Rach you never get colds"

"Well I do now." she replied as she sniffled and threw a blanket around her shoulders.

"Does Kurt know?" I asked.

"No. I only got sick this morning, besides, you know how Kurt feels about sick people."

"Um.. Andie, you gonna let us come in?" asked Chrissy.

"Right, sorry. Uh Rachel, these wonderful people are Kimberly and Chrissy. And Corbin's back there carrying all the bags."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about the two of you." greeted Rachel.

 **Rachel POV- December 23, 2011.**

"Get up! Get up! We have to go shopping!" I yelled in Andreana's ear.

"Why?" She groaned.

"Because it's Christmas Eve Eve and it's our tradition"

"But I already shopped this year."

"Then you need to help me"

"Then I'll see what you get me"

"No you won't, I already bought your gift."

"Fine. I'll go" she obliged.

At the mall- 4 hrs later: Rachel pov

"Are we done yet" a voice complained.

"No"

"When are we going to be done"

"Right after I go in this store." I replied.

"Will it take long?"

"Hopefully not, all we have to do is pick up the dresses I ordered for the two of us for the party."

"The what?"

"The dresses."

"Why do we need fancy dresses?" Andreana asked.

"Because, everyone else will be tomorrow."

"What color is mine?"

"It's this red plunge neck gown" I replied while holding up the cascading long dress that had a deep neckline and a slit along the front of the dress that goes above the knee.

"Wow. That's just wow."

"I know right!"

"What's your dress?"

"This floor length, off the shoulder nude pink one."

"What's The Third dress for?"

"It's for when you get cold feet and won't wear the pretty one I picked out for you"

"You know me so well"

"I have been your best friend for 16 years, so I'd hope I know you well"

"Yeah well…"

"What is it"

"Nothing, I just spaced out."

"Ok… come on let's go get some teas from Starbucks"

"Wrong, I like coffee, you're the one who likes tea."

"A girl can always try."

"So got any plans for after the party?"

"A few"

"Anything fun and new?" I asked while smirking.

"We were only making out that one day, I'm not ready to go that far yet."

"After four years? I thought you guys have done it before, especially with the bedroom eyes you give each other."

"We do not give each other bedroom eyes!" She protested.

"That's what you say."


	13. the Party

Once Upon A Party

By: Princessrose175

Edited by: gleecarmelmm

Chapter 13

The party

 **AN: yes it's true that I started writing this at my semi formal. I can't believe it's almost been a whole year that I've been writing this series. And I hope there will be many years to come.** _ **Don't you want me**_ **,** _ **baby it's cold outside**_ **and** _ **put a little love in your heart**_ **will the featured songs in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Blaine POV**

"Hi, Kurt. Sorry about last night" I said as soon as I got up the stairs.

"It's fine, nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"I know, it's just. I know you're still seeing Sebastian and I shouldn't…"

"Let me stop you there, Seb and I were never together. It was just a fling. And it has ended."

"You're single now?"

"Yep."

"Could I maybe convince in being my date for the annual berry merry Christmas party."

"Depends. I'm going to need to be convinced in song."

"I just might know the perfect song to do so."

 _Kurt | Blaine]_

 _Kurt (Blaine):  
I really can't stay (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

 _My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)  
So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour)_

 _The neighbors might faint (Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break the spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks well)_

 _I ought to say no, no, no, sir (Mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurting my pride?)  
I really can't stay (Baby, don't hold out)_

 _Blaine (Kurt):  
Baby (Oh, but)_

 _Blaine with Kurt:  
It's cold outside_

 _Kurt (Blaine):  
I simply must go (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
The answer is no (But, baby, it's cold outside)  
This welcome has been (How lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)_

 _My sister will be suspicious (Gosh, your lips look delicious)  
My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon a tropical shore)  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (Ooh, your lips are delicious)  
But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before)_

 _I've gotta get home (But, baby, you'd freeze out there)  
Say, lend me your coat (It's up to your knees out there)  
You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)  
But don't you see (How can you do this thing to me?)_

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Think about a lifelong sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)  
I really can't stay (Get over that hold out)_

 _Blaine (Kurt):  
Ooh, baby (Oh, but)_

 _Kurt with Blaine:  
It's cold outside_

"I guess I was convinced. Just one other thing" Kurt whispered in my ear as he went and leaned in to give me a kiss. Which I gladly accepted.

"So that's a yes" I smirked.

"I guess so. See you later Anderson" as he put on his coat and left.

"Hey Rach!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Why was Kurt over here?" I asked.

"He came over after Ana and I got back from the store to make alterations to our dresses.

"Meaning he made yours shorter,"

"Shut up Hobbit!" She yelled back.

 **The next day- Christmas Eve. Around noon.**

 **Rachel POV**

"Blainers, are you ready yet? The Hummels are going to here in ten minutes."

"Yeah almost, I'm just putting my bow tie on." He replied as he made his way up the stairs.

"Wow! Someone cleans up nicely"

"Well so do you" he complimented.

"Why thank you Mr. Anderson."

"Of course Miss Berry"

Then the front door opened to reveal a wonderfully dressed Corbin.

"Hey sweetheart" he greeted as he stepped in.

"Don't tell me you're flirting with other women" joked Andreana as she made her way down the stairs.

"I would never dream of it"

"Good

"You look really nice" he complimented her on the deep plunge neckline dress that she decided to wear

"Thank you, so do you. In that suave bow tie…"

"Ah-hem"

"Sorry" Andreana replied, "you look really nice,"

"Thank you, I thought this off the shoulder long nude pink dress with a small slit that went to the knee, would really suit me"

"It does it look gorgeous"

"Mm-hmm. And I have another dress for later, same for you"

"Rachel…"

"Come on, my dad ordered them specifically for us. You can't turn down that offer"

"Fine, but don't expect me to keep it" she replied.

"You have to, it's made for you. It's custom made"

"Really?" She asked as she got a little giddy.

"You can go see it if you want, I hung it in your room. It's in the pink garment bag."

"Okay," she giggled as she ran up the stairs with the other three of us following her. She unzipped the bag to reveal a white mermaid style gown with ruffles at the bottom and a beaded belt.

"Rachel!" She scolded as she realized what the dress was.

"What? Corbin told me he was going to propose the other day so I thought you might like that dress that you've wanted…oh. You guys aren't engaged."

"Yeah" she sighed as she stormed out of the room brushing past my shoulder to go downstairs to greet the hummels who had just arrived.

"Rachel." Sighed corbin as he glanced over at me.

"Go." I whispered, and as soon as he was gone my knees collapsed and I was sitting on the ground crying my eyes out.

"Hey, it's okay." My brother comforted me.

"No it's not. I've just ruined things all over again"

"No you haven't, everything's fine. She might be annoyed with you now but she'll come around"

"It's just like the first dance"

"What?"

"I was in the bathroom, crying over Finn, and whatnot. You came in and told me everything was okay and it calmed me down."

"It's just twin tuition, besides this time your eyeliner and mascara isn't running" he joked.

"I've learned to use waterproof" I laughed.

"Come on let's go down there, Kurt still hasn't seen you in your dress."

"True, race ya!" I squealed as I jumped up, and held my dress up so I could race my brother down the stairs.

"Oh, you are so going to lose,"

"In your dreams!" I screamed as I turned the corner to the stairs.

 **During lunch/dinner**

 **Kurt POV**

We were all sitting down at the table except for Rachel and Blaine who were making their way downstairs, there were two open spots one next to me and one next to Andreana. Suddenly the twins made their way into the room, Blaine sliding into the seat next to mine and Rachel gliding to the seat next the Ana.

"This okay?" He asked

"Always" I replied as I grasped his hand in mine.

"Anything we need to know boys?" Asked my dad, Interrupting the moment.

"Just that we are two lovesick idiots" I replied, all the while a wide grin split out on my face.

"Well, let's dig in" Leroy stated as soon as everyone got over how cute Blaine and I are together.

Out of all of the glorious food that was set out on the table I grabbed: turkey, stuffing, Leroy's famous cheesy potatoes, and a bit of the vegan veggie pie Rachel and I had made.

"This is delicious" moaned Finn after he took a bite of Carole's casserole that she had made.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth Finn!" Scolded Rachel.

"Sorry" he said once again with a mouthful of food.

"What will we ever do with you," I joked.

 **After dinner is over and cleaned up- in the basement**

"Who's ready for a little karaoke?" I asked as I sauntered onto the stage in the dress I had changed into, it was a red (burgundy) velvet, off the shoulder bodycon dress that stopped just above my knees.

"Well, I know I am" blaine smiled as he stood up and walked to the stage to join me.

"Why I have just the perfect song" I replied.

 _Blaine_

 _It came into my dreams last night_

 _A great big man in red and white_

 _He told me that it's gonna be_

 _A special year for you and me_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _Hold me tight and kiss me slow_

 _The snow is high, so come inside_

 _I wanna hear you say to me_

 _Rachel with Blaine_

 _It's a very very merry merry Christmas_

 _Gonna party on till Santa grants my wishes_

 _Got my halo on, I know what I want:_

 _It's who I'm with_

 _It's an extraordinary merry Christmas_

 _Both with New Directions_

 _It doesn't come as a surprise_

 _Who's been naughty, who's been nice_

 _There's someone here for everyone_

 _Another year has just begun_

 _Silent night, not in sight_

 _Sleigh bells ring until the bright_

 _Hearts explode, here we go_

 _It's all right there inside your eyes_

 _It's a very very merry merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)_

 _Gonna party on till Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door)_

 _Got my halo on, I know what I want:_

 _It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with)_

 _It's an extraordinary merry Christmas_

 _Won't you meet me by the tree?_

 _Slip away so secretly_

 _Can't you see how this could be_

 _The greatest gift of all?_

 _It's an very very merry merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)_

 _Gonna stay with you till Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door)_

 _Got my halo on, I know what I want:_

 _It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with)_

 _It's an extraordinary merry_

 _Very very merry merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)_

 _Gonna party on till Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door)_

 _Got my halo on, I know what I want:_

 _It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with)_

 _It's an extraordinary merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)_

 _It's a very merry merry merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)_

 _It's an extraordinary merry Christmas_

"Thank you, rachel and blaine. Now I think it's time we show you how it's really done." Andie smirked as she and Corbin took the stage. "Thank you for this wonderful opportunity to sing on the infamous Berry stage"

 _(corbin)_

 _You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

 _When I met you_

 _I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around_

 _Turned you into someone new_

 _Now five years later on, you've got the world at your feet_

 _Success has been so easy for you_

 _But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now_

 _And I can put you back down, too_

 _Don't, don't you want me?_

 _You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_

 _Don't, don't you want me?_

 _You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me_

 _[Chorus: Andie & Corbin ]_

 _It's much too late to find you think you've changed your mind_

 _You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

 _Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh?_

 _Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh?_

 _[Verse 2: Andie ]_

 _I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

 _That much is true_

 _But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

 _Either with or without you_

 _The five years we have had have been such good times_

 _I still love you_

 _But now I think it's time I live my life on my own_

 _I guess it's just what I must do_

 _[Hook: Andie & Corbin ]_

 _Don't, don't you want me?_

 _You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_

 _Don't, don't you want me?_

 _You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me_

 _[Chorus: Andie & Corbin]_

 _It's much too late to find you think you've changed your mind_

 _You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

 _Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh?_

 _Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh?_

 _(oooh oh oooh oh oooh oh oooh oooh)_

 _[Outro: Andie & Corbin]_

 _Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh?_

 _Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh?_

 _Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh?_

 _Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh?_

 _Don't you want me, baby?_

"While that was an amazing performance I really think it would have been even better if you two sung a christmas song"

"Like what? Klaine already claimed baby it's cold outside, besides you're just jealous." she replied.

"In your dreams"


	14. I'm dreaming of a white christmas

Once Upon A Party

By: princessrose175

Edited by: gleecarmelmm

Chapter 14

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

 **AN: hi everyone! I really hope that you all are enjoying this Christmas special, it should last for another few chapters at least and will finish on New Year's and then the story will skip ahead to regionals, then to practice for nationals, then nationals, then last week of school, then graduation. And then we will be going on to the third book in the series.**

 **I'm also open to suggestions and** **REVIEWS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the flash or any of their characters, I only own my OC's and plot lines.**

 **Chrissy's pov**

It was Christmas morning at the Berry house. Kimberly and I had shared a room and when we woke up we could smell caramel cooked bacon and Andreana's famous carrot cake pancakes along with other delicious goodies.

We quickly rushed downstairs still clad in our pajamas to the kitchen where everyone else was gathered.

"Morning sleepyheads" Greeted Ana as she came over to us handing us bowls full of fruit.

"Uh...Andie, I can't eat all of this" I stated as I stared down at the bowl.

"It's not just for you" she explained.

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah"

Then we all sat down at the table to enjoy the delicious feast, the table was full of pancakes, fruit, quiche, and all sorts of things. Kim and I grabbed 3 carrot cake pancakes each along with a small slice of quiche and a few strips of Rachel's caramel bacon.

"You guys didn't grab much," moaned Corbin.

"Yeah well, we had to make sure there was enough for everyone else after you grabbed your portion," I snarled back at him.

"Hey! Be nice, please" begged Andreana.

"No, I'm not gonna deal with him being a jerk to us"

"Chrissy."

"You know what I'm not all that hungry anymore, I'm just gonna go upstairs" and I excused kimmy and myself from the table.

"Chrissy" whined Rachel.

After breakfast- present time.

Rachel pov

I'm so excited for this year's Christmas, I've really gone all out. In total I spent about 25,000 on presents this year on just Ana, Corbin, Kurt, Kimmy, Chrissy, and Quinn's presents. Then I spent another 10,000 on my dads. But thankfully it's less than I spent last year, in my defense I needed that limited edition gold wireless microphone. Anyway it was time finally open up presents and I was dragging all of the presents out when Corbin sported My hauling this 4ft thing out to the tree.

"Need help?"

"Gladly, this thing is way too heavy."

"Dang Rachel! What's in here?" He asked me when he lifted the thing up.

"I can't tell you, it's for Ana."

"Oh I know, it's that "thing" she wanted"

"Yep."

"Does it even have the custom design"

"Of course, don't be silly."

"And it's silver?"

"Only the best for the best."

"Wow, you know you really didn't have to do that"

"I know, I wanted to."

Then, once all the presents were gathered around the tree, we started to open them.

First, Andreana opened her huge present. She started to unwrap the paper from the top down and once it was all unwrappped she opened the case to reveal a shiny, glimmer, brand new, silver baritone sax, with stone keys and a personalized design on the bell.

"Rachel, oh my god. I can't believe you got this for me."

"Well, as much as it breaks my heart that you're not staying true to singing songbirds I know this is what you really wanted."

"Aww, you know I'll always be in show choir, I just love band. Besides, it counts as gym credit when I do marching band."

"Like you ever want to get out of gym class."

"Oh hush"

"Ok! It's my turn!" Chrissy squealed.

Chrissy then grabbed the smallish box that had he name in it.

"Oooh. Fancy" she murmured as she tore off the wrapping to reveal a smallish box.

"Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring" I joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she replied.

She then proceeded to open the box to reveal a silver diamond music note necklace.

"Wow. It's beautiful" she gasped.

"Oh wow. Now it's my turn" Kimberly squealed as she ripped open her her present that dazzled it front of her eyes as they were a sparkling pair of glittering heels for the songbirds sectionals performance.

"Me next!" Laughed Corbin as he opened his present to reveal the brand new PS4, "Rachel this is too much"

"Oh hush" I replied.

"Is it my turn again?" Ana asked.

"Nope not yet, I still have presents to open too you know."

"Oh right, well's here's your present from me. I know it's not much but I really thought it was perfect for you" and with that Ana handed me a decently sized case that was wrapped beautifully and topped with a bow and only had the handle sticking out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just open it" and so I did and my am I grateful that I did.

"Ana, no I can't accept this" I plead as I pushed the case back into her arms.

"Hey if you can get me a 10,000 dollar instrument I can get you an 8,000."

"Oh my god. This was 8,000 dollars, I definitely can't accept this now"

"Rach please. Just open the case" and so I did, inside the case was an unlacquered Yamaha custom 82ZII, also known as one of the best Alto Saxophones to be on the market.

"An Alto sax?" I asked he pretending to not understand the gift.

"Come on, I know what's in that case you keep under the bed"

"Fine you got me, now you need to open your present"

And so the cycle went on with everyone opening 24 presents for the 24 days before Christmas. By the end of the cycle I had gotten a few new dresses from Unique Vintage, the Alto sax, a new pair of heels for glee club, a $500 dollar Disney gift card, and a few other small items. Andreana had gotten a new laptop, the bari sax, an annual quarterly Fab Fit Fun box subscription, and a few other things. Kimmy and Crissy got the heels, gift cards, and nerd guns. And Corbin got all kinds of "guy stuff" along with all kings of PS4 bundles and add ons.

"Now it's time for our famous Christmas Sing off battles" I suggested.

"Oh really is it now?" Ana asked while grinning.

"Hit it!" Screamed K and C.

 _ **(Rachel)**_

 _ **Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
{Ana}**_

 _ **But the fire is so delightful  
[Corbin]**_

 _ **And since we've no place to go  
(all)**_

 _ **Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**_

The song started off with us trading off lines. I started the song while sitting on the bench by the 10ft tree in our 2 story living room, the Ana took the next line while dancing her way over to corbin. Corbin then sang the next line while he held Andreana in his arms. The three of us then gathered together like we were carolers and sang the last line.

 _ **(chrissy and kimmy)  
Man, it doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've brought me some corn for popping**_

The two newbies sang while still surrounded by wrapping paper on the two leaned into each other as they sang in harmony.

 _ **(Rachel and Ana)**_

 _ **The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow, let it snow**_

 _ ****_Ana and I finished the verse after pulling the two to their feet, the four of us then paired up and did a little tango dance but Corbin stole Andreana from me to sing the next verse with him before the four of us could start singing it.

 _ **(corbin and Ana)  
When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm**_

The two lovers gazed into each others' eyes as they sang with their faces two inches from each other. Ana even did the cliche bend at the knee foot lift when they finished their part of the verse.

 _ **(chrissy)**_

 _ **But if you really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm**_

Finally, Chrissy got some solo time which she beautifully illustrated by wrapping her arms tightly around her bodice.

 _ **(kimmy)  
And the fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying**_

Then, kimmy stole the solo from Chrissy after kimmy had leaped into Chrissy's arms and landing a big kiss on her cheek. _**  
(kimmy and rachel)**_

 _ **But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, and snow**_

But, I couldn't let the her take all of the spotlight light so I joined in from my spot on the in the foyer where Kimmy joined me and twirled me around.

 _ **(ana)  
When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm**_

Of course the two lovebirds couldn't hold out for longs as they took their turns in the next verse. All the while sending flirty glances back and forth.

 _ **(Corbin)**_

 _ **But if you really grab me tight**_

 _ **(ana and corbin)**_

 _ **All the way home I'll be warm**_

 _ **(all)**_

 _ **Oh, the fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
(rachel)**_

 _ **Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**_

And when the song came to an end we all sang together in true harmony while staying in zigzag formation. Then of course at the end I got the big solo and finish.

"Come on guys don't tell me you already opened presents." Blasted out Blaine when he peeked his out out from the basement stairway.

"That's what you get for snoozing" I laughed

"I'm not sure that's what we were doing" joked Kurt when he revealed himself.

"What were you guys doing down there?" I asked.

"We were at Kurt's earlier for their Christmas thing as they had gotten me presents before we broke up and we decided to sneak in through the basement so dad wouldn't notice I was gone." He explained.

"You could have just left it at that, you didn't have to go and explain everything. You're really starting to sound like Rach here." Chrissy joked.

"Oh and here" blaine said as he passed me a small box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just look." He continued.

I opened the box to reveal an ultrasound photo dated, November 1, 1994.

"Blaine I don't get it."

"Rach, I found it in the attic"

"Then it must be the two of us then. Seriously what's the point of it?"

"Rach our birthdays are close but we're not actual twins, that means you have a twin out there in the world somewhere."

It was all too much. How could I have an actual twin who's not Blaine. It's all too much to process, let alone on Christmas.

"Wow. I...Uh… I need to go lay down for a bit" I stuttered finally as I made the trek up to my room, not knowing that Andreana already knew who my twin was.


	15. twins?

Once Upon A Party

By:princessrose175

Edited by: gleecarmelmm

Chapter 15

Twins?

 **AN: I know what you're thinking, who's Rachel's twin? Well you're going to find out here and now.**

 **Disclaimer: …**

 **Last Chapter**

 **Recap- Rachel pov**

"Oh, and here," Blaine said as he passed me a small box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just look," He continued.

I opened the box to reveal an ultrasound photo dated, November 1, 1994.

"Blaine I don't get it."

"Rach, I found it in the attic."

"Then it must be the two of us then. Seriously what's the point of it?"

"Rach, our birthdays are close but we're not actual twins, that means you have a twin out there in the world somewhere."

It was all too much. How could I have an actual twin who's not Blaine. It's all too much to process... let alone on Christmas!

"Wow. I...Uh… I need to go lay down for a bit," I stuttered finally as I made the trek up to my room, not knowing that Andreana already knew who my twin was.

 **The day of the big Berry new year's extravaganza**

 **Andreana POV**

"I can't believe that at this time next week we'll be almost 600 miles apart," I sighed as Corbin and I layed in bed and watched the sunrise.

"I know right. But, think about it… we get to have a big New Year's _Celebration."_

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Williams!"

"Where else is it supposed to be? In porn?"

"How about in romance land?" I suggested as I jumped off the bed and put on my robe.

"Come on, I can't help myself, especially when thinking what we're gonna be doing on December 31st. If you know what I mean." he chuckled as he continued to wiggle his eyebrows in a fashion that was unattractive for any woman.

"Keep acting like that and you'll end up "doing" one of the Warblers on New Year's Eve, and not me." I ranted as we got ready for the big extravaganza.

"All right all right, I can see when i'm not wanted."

"Good, and be a good boy and meet me on my bed if you know what's good for you," I whispered as Isauntered into my room from my bathroom where Ihad been doing my hair.

Of course, as always, just as we finally got to the fun stuff Rach burst into my room causing Cor to jump off of me and fall onto the floor.

"Oh sorry, i didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't worry, we just started."

"Anyway, I need you to help me figure out this twin thing."

"Rachel, it's Party day."

"No it's not, I told everyone to just come tomorrow," I stated.

"You delayed the party? You've never done that before."

"Yeah, well… I never knew I had a twin before."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as I walked out of my closet all dressed.

"Ask my Dads, they said they are going to take me to the hospital and figure out what's going on," I declared as I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Wait… Rachel. I know who your twin is," Ana sighed.

"Who is it?" I asked, becoming unsettled with the fact that my best friend knew and not me.

"It's me."

"What!" I screamed as I ran further down the stairs

"Rachel, I'm your twin." she stated as she followed me down.

"How? It's not possible," I continued.

"Well it's true. How else would you have gotten out of that coma?!"

"You mean my body didn't repair itself."

"No, in fact, as time went on your body got worse."

"That's not possible. Clearly, you're lying to me," I demanded.

"Rachy, it's true," my daddy interrupted.

"How? She's my best friend not...not...my...twin. She just… she just can't be," I cried as I leaned into my daddy's arms.

"I'm sorry," I heard Andreana murmur as she hugged me from behind.

"No, I'm sorry," I replied.

"Why?"

"My doctors told me I only have 3 years to live."


	16. Drinks!

Once Upon A Party

By:princessrose175

Edited by: gleecarmelmm

Chapter 16

drinks!

 **AN: hi! So sorry about that huge twist. Not!**

 **Disclaimer: …**

 **Blaine POV- Party day-aka dec 27**

The party was in full swing people were all over the house either dancing, getting dressed in their fancy party clothes, or getting as drunk as alcoholics.

"Blaaaaine! What are you doing over we need to be dancing" my sister slurred as she held a cocktail in her hand. "You should be dancing! Yeah" she sang as she dragged me into the dance floor.

"Here have a drink" Kurt whispered in my ear as he handed me a beer.

"What are ya drinkin?" I asked him as held a glass filled with a deep red liquid.

"It's wine, I haven't completely lost myself yet"

"Good."

Then all the sudden there was a huge crash by the stairs. We all looked over to see a fallen over Andreana on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Ana are you okay?" My sister asked in a rush.

"I'm finnnnnnnne."

"You sure there sweetie?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Nothing a few shots can't fix."

"I'm pretty sure you've already had enough to drink Miss Tipsy"

"Exactly I'm only tipsy I need some more in me" she giggled as the two of them walked over to the bar, and by walked I mean Corbin half carried her over there while she limped around. "Ooooh! Whiskey!"

"Nooo no sweetie you're not ready for that" Noah joked as he handed the drunk girl a Shirley temple from behind the bar.

"This doesn't have alcohol" Ana whined as she drank a sip of her new drink.

"That's because your a lightweight"

"I am not! I'm all muscle!"

Then the basement lights flicked on and off for the 15th time that night except the lights didn't come back on when we tried to turn them back on. This was when Santana came up with the bright idea of skinny dipping at 10 o'clock. At night.

— 20 minutes later.

"This is so much fun!" My sister squealed as she jumped into the pool clad in her vintage sailor bikini swimsuit.

"I know right!" Ana yelled from the pool side where she was taking off her little swimsuit coverup to reveal a very showy bikini, it might have almost been better if she just wore her normal one piece swimsuit. That showed a lot less skin.

"Hey Andie, Whatcha wearing?" Cor asked from the basketball court where he and Finn were playing basketball.

"Brittany gave it to me. Isn't it cute?" She replied as she scurried her way into the hot tub.

"Cute, right. That's the word for it" he replied.

Then from behind me I hear a whisper, I turn around to see my wonderful boyfriend climbing into the hottub.

"What are you doing? What happened to the tux?"

"I don't want to miss anything" he explained as he shimmied himself into the steaming water."wow! This is hot!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah no kidding"


	17. The end of the goodtimes

Once Upon A Party

By:princessrose175

Edited by: gleecarmelmm

Chapter 17

 **AN: hi! Welcome back! Goodbye! I will also be bringing in the flash crossover part of the story into this chapter and I'm going to pretend that Iris and Wally knew each other back when they were in high school.**

 **Disclaimer: …**

 **Sebastian Smythe POV- New Year's Eve**

The fateful day had finally arrived. We were all over at the Berry's for Rachel's big party and today Rachel's dads got back from her Aunts'.

"Hello everyone! My dads are ho…"

"Our dads," Blaine interrupted.

" _Our dads_ are home today, so all of the alcohol must go away. They don't like seeing us drink as it makes them feel like unfit parents," Rachel yelled over the commotion of everyone getting ready for the big party.

"But they're okay with you drinking?" Wes and David asked from the stage area.

"Uh...yeah," she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll never understand this crazy family," Wes whispered to me.

"I'm just glad I'm not marrying into it like someone will be," Quinn laughed as she walked over to the three of us.

"Marrying into?" I questioned.

"Oh, come on! Klaine's probably going to be engaged before Blaine graduates high school," Quinn laughed.

"Please. With how long it took for Blaine to even kiss Kurt, I'd say it's going to be a while until Blaine proposes, but I could see Kurt doing the proposing when they go to New York for Nationals," Wes joked.

I then looked over at Rachel, who was busy putting all of the liquor away by herself. Wes and Quinn had gotten into a discussion about Yale or something, and I choose that moment to go walk over to Rachel.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Yes, please. Noah was helping but he kept 'sampling' all of the drinks, so I told him to just go and get ready."

"Well...I'm all ready, _and_ I'm free to help. So, why don't you go upstairs with all the other girls and Kurt. The Warblers and I will finish this up. Okay?"

"Are you sure?" She asked, unsure if us Warblers could actually handle the job.

"Of course. Now go!" I insisted.

 **Rachel POV- Upstairs in her room**

"Rachel, finally. Come on, we need to get you to get in this dress," Kurt sighed when I finally walked into the room.

"Okay, okay. I can do it by myself I'll just need you to zip me," I replied as I went into my closet's mini dressing room to go change into my gown. The sparkly, sequined, white halter dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves and a slit that went quite far above my knee fit my shape perfectly.

I came out of the room and turned around, Kurt came over to me and quickly zipped up the dress. All we had to do was my makeup and hair.

"Have you seen Ana's dress yet?" Kurt asked me as we walked over to the room that was connected to mine. The room was currently filled with 6 makeup vanities all occupied with girls getting their makeup ready.

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"Let's just say, it's different for her"

"Different?" I asked as Kurt spun my chair around so I could see Andreana, and there she was. She was in a two piece high low dress, the top was an illusion neckline the top part of it was black and blended into a gold glitter at the bottom of the top, the skirt was a high low black and gold skirt that landed just above her knees. Her hair was in a formal type of pony tail that accented her side swept bangs, with the hair that was in the ponytail in curls.

"Like it?" She asked when she noticed I was staring.

"Yeah, it really suits you," I replied.

"Thanks. I thought it was a nice ode to my freshman prom dress."

"That's one way to explain that dress," Mercedes laughed as she walked In the room decked in her black sequin knee length bodycon dress that had long sleeves. It was simple, yet elegant at the same time.

"Looking great 'Cedes," I told her as she sat down at one of the beauty vanities.

"Thanks Ray-Ray, so do you."

—- **A few hours later—-**

We were all downstairs when all of the parents and adults arrived. First the Hummel-Hudson's arrived, then the Jones', Lopez's, and so on. And after all of the other parents arrived Judy Sinclair and her sister Hilary Smythe waltzed into room, while being clearly drunk, and clasping bottles of champagne in their hands.

"Mom, come with me. We need to get you some water," Quinn instructed and Sebastian and his mom followed suit.

"And the fun begins," I laughed to Kurt after watching the whole scene.

"Hello, darlings."

"Hello, daddy."

"I'd say it's time for you two to go serve those vegan treats you guys made."

"We can do that," I replied as I dragged Kurt to the kitchen.

"Are we actually going to spend the night serving things?"

"Of course, we're going to join the party downstairs, the one with all of our friends."

"What are we still doing up here," He asked as we made our way downstairs, only to walk in on Andreana and Corbin mid duet, in front of everyone.

 _ **[Corbin:]  
A few stolen moments is all that we share  
You've got your family, and they need you there  
Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list**_

 _ **[Andreana and Corbin:]  
But no other man's gonna do  
So I'm saving all my love for you**_

 _ **[Andreana:]  
It's not very easy,**_

 _ **[Andreana and Corbin:]  
Living all alone**_

 _ **[Andreana:]  
My friends try and tell me,**_

 _ **[Andreana and Corbin:]  
Find a man of your own**_

 _ **[Andreana:]  
But each time I try, I just break down and cry**_

 _ **[Andreana and Corbin:]  
'Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue  
So I'm saving all my love for you**_

 _ **[Corbin:]  
You used to tell me we'd run away together  
Love gives you the right to be free**_

 _ **[Andreana and Corbin:]  
You said, "Be patient, just wait a little longer"  
But that's just an old fantasy**_

 _ **I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more  
Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door  
'Cause tonight is the night, for feeling alright  
We'll be making love the whole night through**_

 _ **So I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love for you**_

 _ **[Andreana:]  
No other woman**_

 _ **[Corbin:]  
Is gonna love you more**_

 _ **[Andreana and Corbin:]  
'Cause tonight is the night, that I'm feeling alright  
We'll be making love the whole night through**_

 _ **So I'm saving all my love  
Yeah, I'm saving all my lovin'  
Yes, I'm saving all my love for you  
For You  
For You  
For You**_

Everyone loved their duet and gave them a standing ovations worth of applause, as soon as everyone finished the round of applause and as soon as the couple got off the stage Blaine dragged Kurt onto the stage to sing a duet.

 _ **Kurt:  
The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answerin' my phone**_

 _ **Blaine:  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Could't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains**_

 _ **Both:  
Lost sight, couldn't see  
When it was you and me**_

 _ **Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright**_

 _ **Kurt:  
Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste**_

 _ **Both:  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true:  
Erase the memory of your face**_

 _ **Lost sight, couldn't see  
When it was you and me**_

 _ **Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright**_

 _ **One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but your sorries  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me**_

 _ **Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out (The candles out)  
Looks like a solo tonight (Solo tonight)  
But I think I'll be alright**_

 ***applause***

"That was beautiful, but why the tears?" I asked as Kurt had burst into tears at the end of the song.

"Well about that, Kurt and I have an announcement to make," Blaine stated, everyone immediately got quiet hoping he said they were engaged or that he was going to propose, but no one expected what he said. "When we return from winter break Kurt and I will be returning to Dalton, not McKinley, to finish out my junior and senior year and Kurt's senior year. We hope you all understand." He proclaimed in front of the large crowd of high schoolers.

"How could you not stay, with all of your friends here at McKinley. How could you abandon us Kurt?" I ranted on.

"Well, I'm sure you all heard but I got a finalist position for NYADA and I need something for my applications and Dalton can help me with that. Besides I love the Warblers and they'll give me the solos that the New Directions won't give me."

"Kurt if you wanted to do a duet with me you could have just asked." I blurted out in order to try to get him to stay.

"Yeah, but then what. Swaying in the background at yet another competition"

"We can change that, you could join the guys number"

"Yeah, a number that I should already be apart of. I'm sorry but it's final"

Luckily the tense atmosphere didn't last very long as Sebastian ended up breaking out into song, starting quiet at first and just humming but getting louder with every word as soon as we noticed him singing.

 _ **[Sebastian:]  
Another year you made a promise  
Another chance to turn it all around  
And do not save this for tomorrow  
Embrace the past and you can live for now  
And I will give the world to you**_

 _ **[Blaine and Kurt:]  
Speak louder than the words before you  
And give them meaning no one else has found**_

 _ **[Andreana and Corbin:]  
The role we play is so important**_

 _ **[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
We are the voices of the underground**_

 _ **[Mercedes:]  
And I will give the world to you**_

 _ **[Brittany:]  
Say everything you've always wanted**_

 _ **[Santana:]  
Be not afraid of who you really are**_

 _ **[Wes and David:]  
'Cause in the end we have each other  
And that's at least one thing worth living for**_

 _ **[Jeff:]  
And I would give the world to you**_

 _ **[Artie and Brittany:]  
A million suns that shine upon me  
A million eyes you are the brightest blue  
Let's tear the walls down that divide us  
And build a statue strong enough for two**_

 _ **[Sebastian:]  
And pass it back to you**_

 _ **[Mercedes and Sam:]  
And I will wait for you**_

 _ **[Blaine and Kurt:]  
'Cause I would give the world  
And I would give the world**_

 _ **[everyone:]  
And I would give the world to you**_

 _ **[Mercedes:]  
This is a New Year**_

 _ **[Rachel and Blaine with everyone else:]  
This is the New Year  
A new beginning  
You made a promise  
You are the brightest  
We are the voices  
This is a New Year  
We are the voices  
This is a New Year**_

We all ended the song in tears of laughter and heavy breaths, nothing was more fun than two show choirs joining forces and singing together. And somehow at the end of the song Sebastian and I ended up in each other's arms, and after everyone noticed that they were all shouting for an encore.

"Alright. Alright. You in Sebby?" I replied to their chants

"When was I ever out?" He replied.

"Well this one time…"

"Get on with it!" Jeff, Nick, Wes and David all shouted.

 _ **[Rachel:]  
The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far, how didn't I passed the test?  
When will you realize  
That baby, I'm not like the rest?**_

 _ **[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong**_

 _ **[Rachel:]  
Like you might make a mistake**_

 _ **[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait**_

 _ **[Rachel:]  
To waste**_

 _ **[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
So let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **[Sebastian:]  
Give your heart a break**_

 _ **[Rachel:]  
Let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **[Sebastian:]  
Your heart a break**_

 _ **[Rachel:]  
Oh yeah, yeah**_

 _ **[Sebastian:]  
On Sunday, you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply**_

 _ **[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it**_

 _ **[Rachel (Sebastian):]  
If you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now (There's no turning back)  
Baby, try to understand**_

 _ **[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong**_

 _ **[Rachel:]  
Like you might make a mistake**_

 _ **[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait**_

 _ **[Rachel:]  
To waste**_

 _ **[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
So let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **[Sebastian:]  
Give your heart a break**_

 _ **[Rachel:]  
Let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **[Sebastian:]  
Your heart a break**_

 _ **[Rachel:]  
There's just so much you can take**_

 _ **[Sebastian:]  
Give your heart a break**_

 _ **[Rachel:]  
Let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **[Sebastian:]  
Your heart a break**_

 _ **[Rachel:]  
Oh yeah, yeah**_

 _ **When your lips are on my lips**_

 _ **[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
And our hearts beat as one**_

 _ **[Rachel:]  
But you slip out of my finger tips**_

 _ **[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
Everytime you run**_

 _ **[Sebastian:]  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break**_

 _ **[Rachel:]  
I know you're scared, it's wrong**_

 _ **[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait**_

 _ **[Sebastian:]  
To waste**_

 _ **[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
So let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **[Rachel (Sebastian ):]  
'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break)  
I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break)  
You try to smile it away (Give your heart a break)  
Some things you can't disguise**_

 _ **[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe I can ease the ache! the ache!  
So let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **[Sebastian (with Rachel harmonizing):]  
Give your heart a break  
Your heart a break**_

Sebastian and I gazed into each other's eyes throughout the entire song, still tiptoeing around our feelings for each other and as Santana would say our clear sexual tension between meerkat and man hands.

 _ **[Rachel and Sebastian:]  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take,  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah**_

We finished the song with a strong energy and a passionate kiss, that was 'gracefully' followed by catcalls and whistles. But, I have to say it was worth.

"So CW, you're getting all of the New Directions to fall for you now?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"I guess it's just my Warbler charm"

Before we knew it the clock strung eleven o' clock, and there was only and hour left until the New Year; at that point all of the adults joined us down stairs some of them gracing us with their song choices for duets. At this point all of us high schoolers were handed a single glass or bottle of our drink of choice after everyone's parents okaying the fact that their 18 year olds could have one tiny drink, when we had drank the whole weekend.

"You excited?" Seb asked me as he came up behind me with his beer in hand.

"A little, the date has kind of lost it's charm as the years go on"

"Same, at least this year we get to be a little tipsy"

"Please, this is enough to get me drunk and all kinds of crazy hangovers"

"How could I forget, your name might as well be 'Lightweight Berry'."

"You take that back!"

"Why should I?"

"Because...if you don't…"

"You what...won't kiss me at midnight?"

"Exactly," I replied to the smug Warbler.

"Fine. I take it back. 'Lightweight' would be your middle name anyway. It would be 'Gold-Star Lightweight Berry'"

"That's better."

The night closed in and with only thirty minutes 'till midnight everyone grew anxious. It was at this moment that Blaine and I's dads drug us to the stage to do some form of "entertainment". Meaning one of our famous Anderberry duets.

 _ **[Rachel:]  
Lying in my bed  
I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles  
Confusion is nothing new**_

 _ **Flashback, warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories  
Time after**_

I immediately recognized the song as I sang on and hoped that Blaine did too.

 _ **[Blaine:]  
Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me  
I can't hear what you've said**_

 _ **Then you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds**_

"Does it bother you that they always choose to sing love songs with one another?" I heard Seb whisper to Kurt who just giggled in reply.

 _ **[Rachel with Blaine:]  
If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time**_

We sang toward each other while thinking of our loved ones and the new year awaiting us.

 _ **If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you ([Sam:] I'll be waiting) ([Rachel:] I will be waiting)  
Time after time**_

At this point in the song we decided to do our little dance routine that we would do for this song in middle school.

 _ **[Rachel:]  
After my picture fades  
And darkness has turned to gray**_

 _ **[Blaine:]  
Watching through windows  
You're wondering if I'm okay**_

 _ **[Blaine with Rachel:]  
Secrets stolen  
From deep inside  
The drum beats out of time**_

Everyone cheered at the end of our little routine as we returned to our microphone stands.

 _ **[Rachel with Blaine:]  
If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time**_

 _ **[Rachel:]  
You said go slow  
I fall behind**_

 _ **[Rachel and Blaine:]  
The second hand unwinds**_

 _ **[Rachel with Blaine:]  
If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time**_

 _ **If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting  
Time after time**_

 _ **[everyone:]**_

 _ **Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time**_

Everyone joined in on the ending harmonizing. Our duet didn't take but only 4 minutes so a few people went up and performed after us. Including: Santana and Brittany singing Valerie while dancing all over the stage and the area around the stage; Santana and Brittany then dragged up Quinn to sing I say a little prayer, and quite a few other performances.

Finally it was only ten minutes from midnight, all attention was turned to the TV where we had _Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve_ turned on. We all gathered around with our arms around our boyfriends or girlfriends watching the show. Finally the clock struck 11:59 and we began the 60 second countdown. And when we rang in the new year our lips were all on one another's.

Us students all hung around for awhile all chatting amongst one another, some getting a little more comfortable with each other's faces, and the blueprints of one another's mouths.

That was when I suggested the game to those of us who had gathered on the stage.

"No way are we doing that Berry" Santana snapped, "spin the bottle or truth or dare?"

Most everyone sighed spin the bottle in regret, knowing what happened last time we all played. Jeff and Nick then ran and grabbed an empty beer bottle from the countertop.

"I call going first!" David yelled as he spun the bottle, the bottle landed on Wes. Most people looked between the two as they smiled, not knowing the two best friends had been hiding. "You don't have to..mmph!" David retorted as wes put his lips right on David's, and when they collided their lips moved in perfect synchronization, it was like their lips were the two modding puzzle pieces to finding their lover. Finally they broke apart so they could breathe.

"Damn air" David laughed as they broke the kiss.

"Best" wes started.

"Kiss" David continued.

"Ever" they said together.

"Uh Uh, nick and I have had better kisses." That caused everyone who didn't know about Jeff and nick to stare at them mouths agape.

"And they say Dalton isn't a gay school" Santana remarked.

"It isn't, but every straight kids' philosophy is I'm straight but stuff happens" Thad interrupted.

"So have you ever done it with a guy?" Santana asked him.

"Who's turn is it now?" Blaine asked all giddily.

"Well...I mean I haven't.. but others have…" Thad replied very flustered.

"Sure. I know about your sophomore year Thad" Blaine added onto the conversation.

"Shut up!" Thad yelled as he left the group.

"See ya later gay face" Santana called out.

"So, the game. Who wants to go?" I asked.

"I will" Sebastian volunteered.

And right before Sebastian spun the bottle we all heard a voice call from the stairs, "Hey Barry? Hilary said you were down here with all of the other kids…" a voice said as we heard footsteps down the stairs.

"Iris?" Seb asked standing up.

"Hey Barry. It's been awhile"

"Yeah it has." Sebastian replied as he hugged the girl. "And it's Sebastian" he whispered into the girl's ear.

"Oh right"

"Everyone I would like you to meet Iris," he introduced her to the crowd, "and uh is Wally coming?" He asked Iris.

"Yeah, he stopped upstairs to get food." She explained.

"Why don't you come play with us." Seb instructed as the two of them made their way to the circle.

Seb then spun the bottle as a 15 or so year old boy made his way down the stairs his hands full of food.

"Anyone seen...Barry?" He asked as he looked over to the circle of us all waiting for Seb to spin. "Hey Seb," He said as he joined I'm guessing his sister and Seb in the circle.

We all then looked into the circle to see the bottle right in between Kurt and I.

"Yeah, I'd rather kiss Rachel than you Kurt. You've got a boyfriend."

"Go ahead crabby, I don't need any more of your meerkat germs." Kurt giggled.

Seb then gave me a quick chaste kiss in the lips before pulling back with a smirk, "Later babe," he winked at me, causing all of us to giggle.

"Are you guys a thing or something?" Sebastian's friend, Iris, asked.

"I'm not sure, are we?"

"Does this answer your question?" He asked as he leaned over to me and gave me a deep kiss on the lips.

"I guess, but we better make sure later. Alright my turn!" I yelled as I spun the bottle which conveniently landed on Warbler Blaine. "Do i have to do this?" I whined, as I gagged at the thought of kissing my brother yet again in the game of spin the bottle.

"Oh, yes! You do, Berry" Sanatana chanted on as everyone watched us in wide eyes as we, the Anderberry siblings, kissed each other with a light peck on the lips.

"Now, that kiss had more chemistry than Kurt and Sebastian will ever have," Jeff laughed as Iris and Wally were overly confused about the functions of our group of friends.

After a few more rounds of spin the bottle including Thad kissing Wally, Blaine kissing me (again), and a few other rounds that were full of humor. Finally, everyone had decided it was time to get some shuteye after Klaine fell asleep for the third time on each other's shoulders.

"Alright, time for everyone to go to sleep. We have a guest room down here," I yelled.

"And quite a few upstairs, so everyone that's not already asleep can go up there," My brother whispered to the crowd as he and Kurt made their way to his room, while about 15 of the Warblers slept in the recliners in the movie theater room, and Iris and Wally took the guest room in the basement that had 2 double beds.

Most of the New Directions members had fallen asleep on the couches and on the floor in the basement with the exception of Brittana, myself, and Quinn. Quinn decided she was just going to crash with the Warblers in the cinema, while the rest of us made our way upstairs. I then pulled Sebastian into my room after seeing Andreana and Corbin go into her's, Wevid, Niff, and Brittana go in their respective guest rooms. I made sure everyone was comfortable (some were a little more than comfortable) and then I went to bed. Or at least I planned to, who knew Sebastian could have that much energy. Luckily we were quiet, or at least as quiet as all of the other couples were. ;)

 **That's the end of that 19 page chapter. Officially the longest chapter I've ever written, and the most fun to write. It was especially fun torturing my friend, I hope you all enjoyed it, here's a list of the songs I used:**

 **Saving all my love: sung by Andreana and Corbin**

 **Candles: sung by klaine**

 **This Is the New Year: sung by everyone**

 **Give your heart a break: sung by Sebastian and Rachel**

 **Time after Time: sung by Blaine and Rachel**

Next time on OUAP: REGIONALS! and a few other things. :) ( _insert wicked evil grin)_


	18. not an update but updates are coming

Once Upon A Ball/Party

By: Princessrose175

Edited by: Gleecarmelmm

Not an Update

 **Hello everyone! So this isn't an actual update, I just wanted y'all to know today is the 1 year anniversary since I started posting this series/story. I'm super excited to have gotten this far and I'm super thankful to have some dedicated fans. Anyway, when I started this story I didn't realize how much it would mean to me, and I didn't realize how much I would love writing. I am currently in the process of trying to figure out what story I am going to start writing next. I am not dropping this story I just need something new to help get my creative ideas flowing again. I've had a pretty rough year since I started this, and I'm sure you can tell as I take out my anger on my writing and on innocent paper. (I know that doesn't make much sense, but to my friends it will and it does)**

 **Anyway, I kind of just wanted to explain how this story came to be so, here it is. Around this time last year I had this really big crush on someone. This person kind of figured out that I liked them, I found this out later on, but I had suspected that they knew. The thing was they never acted weird around me, and we continued to be friends. So this story was my way to release my feelings and try to move on. Sadly, that never happened and I never truly moved on from my crush on that person. If you think back to around chapter 5-6 or so you'll remember how Rachel finds out that Quinn likes her(or something like that), and they continue to be just as good of friends as they were before, and I guess that was kind of how things felt for me. Then the two of them got together and that totally didn't happen in real life. And then all of that other drama happened, they both moved on but st the end of the day they still really love each other deep inside. Which relates to me, because that crush I had back then, well it's back and so… that's not awkward at all. Luckily none of my friends have figured it out yet, but if I lose a war rematch with Gleecarmelmm then things might change for the worse...**

 **Anyway, eventually this story bloomed into something I had never expected it to become. It became something that helped me get through some rough times, and at the end of the day it gives me something to "torture" my best friend with. Sadly, that best friend now has a new crush so I may have to break up everyone's favorite couple. (Candie- Andreana and Corbin) Anyway, before I get too off topic I just want to say, Thank You! To all of those that have stuck by this story since day one.**

 **That's it!**

 **-Kat:D**


	19. The end of Fun

Once Upon A Party

By: Princessrose175

Edited By: gleecarmelmm

Chapter 18

The End of Fun

 **AN: Their winter has finally come to an end. I really hope all of you appreciated the flash crossover into the story and I really hope to continue it, and maybe add some Supergirl elements into it.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own glee or the flash or any of their characters, or any of the characters from meet the warblers**

 **Blaine POV**

 **At Dalton**

Winter Break had came to an end and it was time to go back to school. Kurt and I spent the last few days moving into our shared dorm, and being welcomed back by the Warblers. But, now winter break has officially ended and now we will spend today and the rest of nine weeks at school. (except for most weekends)

"Are you almost done in there?" I heard my boyfriend ask me as I finished gelling up my hair.

"Yeah I'm done," I replied as I opened up the bathroom door and walked back into the main room.

"Good because we're going to be late to breakfast as it is. Let's go" he instructed as we both finished putting on our ties and shoes. "I'm really going to miss all of your cute bowties" he told me as we made our way down to the eating area, in our dorming house, where all of the other Warblers had gathered.

"Me too. I'm mostly just going to miss those skinny jeans of your" i replied with a frown.

"Don't worry, i plan on wearing my regular wardrobe any chance we get," He responded with a smirk, "so do only warblers board in this building?'

:"All but one person who boards here is a Warbler"

"Who's the exception?" he asked.

"Devon Shields. The School's only honorary warbler."

"When will I get to meet this Devon"

"Talking about me again sexy?" A voice asked from behind.

"Kurt, I apologize greatly that you have the terror of meeting Devon Shields." I teasingly apologized for the greeting.

"You know you love me," Devon Pecked my cheek, "so you're the lover boy I've been hearing all about" Devon hook Kurt's hand.

"Nice to meet you to" Kurt warily replied.

"Pleasure's all mine. I'm disappointed that you're not wearing your famous skin tight, painted on pants." Devon sighed as he walked further into the cafeteria area.

"Well he's…"

"The only adjective to describe him is Devon"

"Yes"

Suddenly we were ambushed by the door by the warblers who had spotted us hiding out in the corner.

"Blainey!" David yelled

"Kurtsie!" Wes yelled.

"You're back!" They yelled in sync.

"We just saw each other a few days ago, stop acting like it's been months. And actually we saw each other last night" I replied to their craziness.

"It still feels like it's been forever"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Later at warblers practice**

"Warblers order!" Wesley proclaimed to all of the Warblers as he banged his prized gavel on the desk. "First of all we would like to welcome back our lead soloists Warbler Blaine and Warbler Kurt."

Wolf whistles and catcalls responded to the last comment.

"Anyway. Regional's are rapidly approaching and we must pick our three numbers. Our first song will be Glad You Came, Sebastian will take lead on the group number. Secondly, Kliane will have a duet. I trust you will pick well. And we will finish with auditions for a solo."

"Let's get work on this Choreography" Jeff instructed as everyone but, Kurt, the council and I, left the room for the group number to go to the dance room next door.

"We trust you'll be in here practicing?" Wes Asked Kurt and me.

"Yes Wes, where are you guys going?" I replied.

"David and I have a new student to show around, and Thad is joining the boys."

"Wes? Can I talk to you about something." Kurt asked all of the sudden.

"Sure, out in the Hall?"

"How about in the other room?" Kurt suggested, as they walked over to the room

 **Kurt POV**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Wes asked me.

"How long have you and David been together?"

"About.. Uh… three years or so…" he replied.

"Wow.. that's a long time, do you think you'll come out publicly anytime soon?"

"Maybe, I'm kind of surprised that you're the first person to ask me." He replied with a smile.

"Well, if you choose to know that we have your back, just don't count on Devon keeping his mouth shut if he finds out. Now let's back out there before they think we're cheating on them," I suggested as we made our way back to the main warbler room.

 **At McKinley**

 **Rachel POV**

Now that we're back in school it's time to start to be preparing for regional's, and for graduation. It feels so weird not having Kurt here, and Andreana had to go back the day after New Year's to prepare for the second semester. So far it's just been Corbin and I, and sometimes Quinn.

"Hey bestie." I heard a voice behind me say.

"Hey Cor" I replied.

"Aw man, you caught me." He laughed as he walked to my side.

"Have you heard from Ana lately?" I asked him.

"Not since she left, but we have a scheduled video call tonight." He replied.

"Hasn't it been like over a week though?"

"She's just been busy. Now come on we're going to be late for glee." He deflected.

"Since when do you come to our glee practices?"

"Since I joined" He laughed.

"When was that?"

"This afternoon." He replied.

"I hate you."

"Love ya too" he responded as he skipped ahead of me to the choir room.

"Corbin! Get back here! Don't think you're beating me to the choir room!"

 **At regional's**

 **Rachel POV** (yes I'm skipping to regional's, let's pretend it's at the end of January)

The day of regional's arrived, and we were all super nervous as we were going head to head with the Warblers, plus some choir called Aural Intensity. We had luckily averted the troubletones crisis, they didn't have enough members so they competed with us at sectionals. Ana texted Corbin a few days before and said she couldn't make it. Which only elevated Corbin's nerves even more, since she had been planning on coming down in the first place.

We were finally all dressed and prepared as the bell rang. We had drawn the first slot, so we immediately headed for the stage. After the announcer finished the introduction we got into our spots and started off our performance.

Quinn and I started into our duet as the music started, with Quinn leading us off.

 _ **[Quinn:]**_

 _ **Come on babe**_

 _ **Why don't we paint the town?**_

 _ **And all that Jazz**_

 _ **I'm gonna rouge my knees**_

 _ **And roll my stockings down**_

 _ **And all that jazz**_

 _ **Start the car**_

 _ **I know a whoopee spot**_

 _ **Where the gin is cold**_

 _ **But the piano's hot**_

 _ **It's just a noisy hall**_

 _ **Where there's a nightly brawl**_

 _ **And all**_

 _ **That**_

 _ **Jazz**_

 _ **[New Direction girls:]**_

 _ **Skidoo!**_

 _ **[Quinn:]**_

 _ **And all that Jazz**_

 _ **[New direction girls:]**_

 _ **Hotcha! Whoopee!**_

 _ **[Quinn:]**_

 _ **And all that jazz**_

 _ **[new direction girls:]**_

 _ **Ha!**_

 _ **Ha!**_

 _ **Ha!**_

 _ **[Rachel:]**_

 _ **Slick your hair**_

 _ **And wear your buckle shoes**_

 _ **And all that Jazz**_

 _ **I hear that Father Dip**_

 _ **Is gonna blow the blues**_

 _ **And all that Jazz**_

 _ **Hold on, hon**_

 _ **We're gonna bunny hug**_

 _ **I bought some aspirin**_

 _ **Down at United Drug**_

 _ **In case you shake apart**_

 _ **And want a brand new start**_

 _ **To do that**_

 _ **...Jazz**_

 _ **[quinn:]**_

 _ **Find a flask**_

 _ **We're playing fast and loose**_

 _ **And all that jazz**_

 _ **[Rachel:]**_

 _ **Right up here**_

 _ **Is where I store the juice**_

 _ **And all that jazz**_

 _ **[Quinn:]**_

 _ **Come on, babe**_

 _ **We're gonna brush the sky**_

 _ **I bet you luck Lindy**_

 _ **Never flew so high**_

 _ **'Cause in the stratosphere**_

 _ **How could he lend an ear**_

 _ **to all that Jazz?**_

 _ **[Rachel:]**_

 _ **Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake**_

 _ **[Rachel with New direction girls:]**_

 _ **And all that jazz**_

 _ **[Quinn:]**_

 _ **Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break**_

 _ **[Quinn with New direction girls:]**_

 _ **And all that jazz**_

 _ **[Rachel:]**_

 _ **Show her where to park her girdle**_

 _ **Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle**_

 _ **[New direction girls:]**_

 _ **If she'd hear her baby's queer**_

 _ **[Quinn:]**_

 _ **For all**_

 _ **[Rachel:]**_

 _ **that**_

 _ **[Rachel and Quinn:]**_

 _ **Jazz**_

 _ **All that Jazz**_

 _ **[Quinn with New direction girls:]**_

 _ **Come on, babe**_

 _ **Why Don't we paint**_

 _ **The town?**_

 _ **And all that Jazz ([new direction girls:] And all that Jazz)**_

 _ **[Rachel with new direction girls:]**_

 _ **I'm gonna**_

 _ **Rouge my knees**_

 _ **And roll my**_

 _ **Stockings down**_

 _ **And all that jazz ([New direction girls:] And all that Jazz)**_

 _ **[Quinn with New direction girls:]**_

 _ **Start the car**_

 _ **I know a whoopee spot**_

 _ **Where the gin is cold**_

 _ **But the piano's hot**_

 _ **[Rachel with new direction girls:]**_

 _ **It's just a noisy hall**_

 _ **Where there's a nightly brawl**_

 _ **[Rachel:]**_

 _ **And all that**_

 _ **[new direction girls:]**_

 _ **Jazz**_

 _ **[quinn:]**_

 _ **No, I'm no one's wife**_

 _ **[Rachel:]**_

 _ **But, Oh, I love my life**_

 _ **[Rachel and Quinn:]**_

 _ **And all that Jazz!**_

 _ **[Rachel and Quinn with new direction girls:]**_

 _ **That Jazz!**_

The end of our song was met with thunderous applause and a standing ovation, right before we went into our second song. Our second song was an original that our whole group wrote.

 _ **[Verse 1: Rachel with Santana]**_

 _ **Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (Huh)**_

 _ **But hey, everyone you wanna be**_

 _ **Probably started off like me**_

 _ **You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)**_

 _ **But hey, give it just a little time**_

 _ **I bet you're gonna change your mind**_

 _ **[Pre-Chorus: Rachel with Finn]**_

 _ **All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**_

 _ **It ain't so hard to take, that's right**_

 _ **Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name**_

 _ **And I'll just look away, that's right**_

 _ **[Chorus: New Directions]**_

 _ **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**_

 _ **So everyone can hear**_

 _ **Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down**_

 _ **Baby, I don't care**_

 _ **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**_

 _ **You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

 _ **[Verse 2: Finn with Brittany]**_

 _ **Push me up against the locker**_

 _ **And hey, all I do is shake it off**_

 _ **I'll get you back when I'm your boss**_

 _ **I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters**_

 _ **Cause, hey, I could be a superstar**_

 _ **I'll see you when you wash my car**_

 _ **[Pre-Chorus: Rachel with Finn]**_

 _ **All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**_

 _ **It ain't so hard to take, that's right**_

 _ **Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name**_

 _ **And I'll just look away, that's right**_

 _ **[Chorus: New Directions]**_

 _ **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**_

 _ **So everyone can hear**_

 _ **Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down**_

 _ **Baby, I don't care**_

 _ **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**_

 _ **You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

 _ **[Bridge: Brittany with New Directions]**_

 _ **Hey you over there**_

 _ **Keep the L up up in the air**_

 _ **Hey you over there**_

 _ **Keep the L up cause I don't care**_

 _ **You can throw your sticks**_

 _ **And you can throw your stones**_

 _ **Like a rocket, just watch me go**_

 _ **Yeah L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are**_

 _ **[Chorus: New Directions]**_

 _ **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth (Yeah)**_

 _ **So everyone can hear**_

 _ **Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down**_

 _ **Baby, I don't care**_

 _ **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**_

 _ **You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me**_

 _ **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth (Yeah)**_

 _ **So everyone can hear**_

 _ **Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down**_

 _ **Baby, I don't care**_

 _ **Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out**_

 _ **You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me**_

 _ **[Outro: New Directions]**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

 _ **A loser like me**_

Again the song ended with a standing ovation after we took our slushie cups filled with confetti and threw them out to the audience. Our third and final song was a solo sung by yours truly. (it was decided by a vote)

 _ **Rachel (New Directions):**_

 _ **There were nights when the wind was so cold (Ahh)**_

 _ **That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window (Ahh, ahh)**_

 _ **There were days when the sun was so cruel**_

 _ **That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever (Forever)**_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _ **I finished crying in the instant that you left**_

 _ **And I can't remember where or when or how**_

 _ **And I banished every memory you and I had ever made**_

 _ **But when you touch me like this**_

 _ **And you hold me like that**_

 _ **I just have to admit**_

 _ **That it's all coming back to me**_

 _ **When I touch you like this**_

 _ **And you hold me like that**_

 _ **It's so hard to believe**_

 _ **But it's all coming back to me**_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _ **It's all coming back**_

 _ **It's all coming back to me now**_

 _ **There were moments of gold**_

 _ **And there were flashes of light**_

 _ **There were things I'd never do again**_

 _ **But then they'd always seemed right**_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _ **There were nights of endless pleasure**_

 _ **It was more than any laws allow**_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions harmonizing (with New Directions):**_

 _ **Baby, baby, if I kiss you like this**_

 _ **And if you whisper like that**_

 _ **It was lost long ago**_

 _ **(But it's all coming back to me)**_

 _ **If you want me like this**_

 _ **And if you need me like that**_

 _ **It was dead long ago**_

 _ **(But it's all coming back to me)**_

 _ **It's so hard to resist**_

 _ **(And it's all coming back to me)**_

 _ **I can barely recall**_

 _ **(But it's all coming back to me)**_

 _ **Now!**_

 _ **But it's all coming back**_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _ **But you were history with the slamming of the door**_

 _ **And I made myself so strong again somehow**_

 _ **And I never wasted any of my time on you since then**_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions harmonizing:**_

 _ **But if I touch you like this**_

 _ **And if you kiss me like that**_

 _ **It was so long ago**_

 _ **But it's all coming back to me**_

 _ **If you touch me like this**_

 _ **And if I kiss you like that**_

 _ **It was gone with the wind**_

 _ **But it's all coming back to me**_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _ **It's all coming back**_

 _ **It's all coming back to me now**_

 _ **Rachel (with New Directions):**_

 _ **There were moments of gold**_

 _ **And there were (flashes of light)**_

 _ **There were things we'd never do again**_

 _ **But then they'd (always seemed right)**_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions harmonizing (with New Directions):**_

 _ **There were nights of endless pleasure**_

 _ **It was more than all your laws allow**_

 _ **Baby, baby, baby, when you touch me like this**_

 _ **And when you hold me like that**_

 _ **It was gone with the wind**_

 _ **(But it's all coming back to me)**_

 _ **When you see me like this**_

 _ **And when I see you like that**_

 _ **Then we see what we want to see**_

 _ **(All coming back to me)**_

 _ **The flesh and the fantasies**_

 _ **(All coming back to me)**_

 _ **I can barely recall**_

 _ **(But it's all coming back to me)**_

 _ **Now!**_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _ **If you forgive me all this**_

 _ **If I forgive you all that**_

 _ **We forgive and forget**_

 _ **And it's all coming back to me now**_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _ **It's all coming back to me now**_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _ **And if we**_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _ **Oooh**_

Our performance's finish was met with same reaction that had followed our previous songs. Next up were the warblers. We went to our seats and waited for them to wonderfully perform their three song choices.

 **Sebastian:**

 **The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **Sebastian with Warblers:**

 **You cast a spell on me, spell on me**

 **You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

 **And I decided you look well on me, well on me**

 **So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

 **Turn the lights out now**

 **Now I'll take you by the hand**

 **Hand you another drink**

 **Drink it if you can**

 **Can you spend a little time**

 **Time is slippin' away**

 **From us so stay**

 **Stay with me I can make**

 **Make you glad you came**

 **The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **You cast a spell on me, spell on me**

 **You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

 **And I decided you look well on me, well on me**

 **So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**

 **Turn the lights out now**

 **Now I'll take you by the hand**

 **Hand you another drink**

 **Drink it if you can**

 **Can you spend a little time**

 **Time is slipping away from us so stay**

 **Stay with me I can make**

 **Make you glad you came**

 **The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **So glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **Sebastian:**

 **The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

Everyone applauded at the end of the song just as they had before.

 _ **[Verse 1: Blaine/Darren Criss]**_

 _ **Never knew I could feel like this**_

 _ **Like I've never seen the sky before**_

 _ **Want to vanish inside your kiss**_

 _ **[Pre-Chorus: Blaine/Darren Criss]**_

 _ **Seasons may change, winter to spring**_

 _ **But I love you until the end of time**_

 _ **[Chorus: Darren Criss]**_

 _ **Come what may**_

 _ **Come what may**_

 _ **I will love you until my dying day**_

 _ **[Verse 2: Blaine/Darren Criss & Kurt/Chris Colfer]**_

 _ **Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

 _ **Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_

 _ **Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_

 _ **It all revolves around you**_

 _ **And there's no mountain too high**_

 _ **No river too wide**_

 _ **Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**_

 _ **Storm clouds may gather**_

 _ **And stars may collide**_

 _ **[Bridge: Kurt/Chris Colfer & (Blaine/Darren Criss)]**_

 _ **But I love you (I love you)**_

 _ **Until the end of time (Until the end of time)**_

 _ **[Chorus: Blaine/Darren Criss & Kurt/Chris Colfer]**_

 _ **Come what may**_

 _ **Come what may**_

 _ **I will love you, I will love you**_

And immediately after they finished their second song they went straight into their third one, which I didn't even recognize. But, to be fair I didn't pay much attention to it because half way through the song i heard corbin discreetly get up and out of the auditorium doors. I quickly followed him when the song finished to see what was going on.

I went out in the hallway where i saw Corbin arguing with someone.

"I thought you loved me?" he asked the person in angry tone.

"I do I do, this just…" her voice broke, "it's not...working" she cried through the tears. After thinking about it for a second i finally recognized the voice, it was Andreana's.

"The long distance thing, because that won't be a problem after june"

"Tell me the last time you talked to me before a few days ago?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe a few days after winter break ended" he replied.

"Exactly." she responded shortly.

"Come to McKinley then, you already have tons of friends. The only reason you stay in New York is because of your sister."

"Fine. Chrissy and Kimmy will follow me down here anyway" she laughed, "but if that still doesn't work, we'll be over for good." she agreed.

"Deal." he agreed. "You know I love you right?" he asked as he embraced her in a hug.

"Of course." She replied in an almost whisper, "I love you too" she continued as she pecked his cheek.

Of course since I decided to watch their nonsense I missed Aural Intensity's performance. But it couldn't have been a big deal. I quickly walked away to make sure they didn't see me eavesdropping on their conversation.

A few minutes later the bell rang for the three times to go on stage and find out the results.

We all arrived on stage around the same time and quickly got situated. The judge then announced that Aural Intensity placed third and that the New directions tied with the warblers, we were going to nationals together!

We were all ecstatic to be going to nationals, except for Corbin who still had a sullen look on his face but a forced smile.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. The perfect couple couldn't be perfect forever.**

 **Songs used:**

 **All that jazz: sung by rachel and Quinn**

 **Loser like me: sung by new directions**

 **It's all coming back to me now: sung by Rachel**

 **Glad You Came: sung by Sebastian**

 **Come What May: Sung by Kurt and Blaine/Klaine**


	20. School Drama

Once Upon A Party

By:princessrose175

Edited: by gleecarmelmm

Chapter 19

School drama

 **I'm sure tons of you are going to hate me for this chapter, but it's the only storyline I can think of. Also, today(the day I'm writing this) is the 11 month anniversary of this story, which is both exciting and unbelievable for me st the same time!**

 **Disclaimer: ….**

 **Andreana's POV**

It was finally my first day back at Mckinley, things felt so different from when I left. But, at least I'll be able to spend time with Rachel again. And I guess Corbin too. The Anderberry's welcomed me back graciously into their home. Where I was able to move in all of my belongings. As I had guessed Christina and Kimberly both followed me down here and transferred to Mckinley, along with Christina's sister Rebecca. Along with the three of them Lexi, Bella and Marley Also transferred as their captain had transferred.

It was our first day and it felt weird seeing them all out of uniform at a school, we had all received our schedules and lockers ahead of time so we were all set. Or at least they were. I still have my boyfriend to deal with.

"Hey Andie! Over here!" He shouted from his locker as Chrissy, Kimberly and I were walking through the hallway.

"Hey" I replied as I walked over to his locker.

"Excited to be back?"

"That's one word for it"

"What's your first class?" He asked, ignoring my response to his first question.

"French"

"Do you'll be with Kurt, Rachel and I"

"Yeah"

"Taking band this year?"

"No, I haven't played in an actual ensemble since freshman year.

"Cool, well I'm not in band either so that works out"

"I should really go to my locker, Rachel's waiting for me" I anxiously deflected as I rushed away fast to make sure he couldn't follow me.

"Something up with Ana?" I heard Finn ask Corbin after I left.

"Yeah" Corbin replied.

Glee practice that day

 **Andreana's pov**

"Everyone, I would like to officially welcome back Andreana to the glee club and welcome her songbird friends" Mr. Shue announced.

"Thank you . I hope you don't mind but my girls and I have prepared a song"

"Of course, take the floor" he replied.

The music started and we swept everyone away with our vocals.

[Andreana]

 _ **I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh**_

 _ **[All Songbirds]**_

 _ **Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go**_

 _ **[chrissy and kimmy]**_

 _ **I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong**_

 _ **Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh**_

 _ **[Rebecca and Marley and Lexi and Bella]**_

 _ **Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?**_

 _ **[andreana and Chrissy and kimmy]**_

 _ **Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
Mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go**_

 _ **[Andreana &chrissy&Kimmy]**_

 _ **Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go**_

"I think it's safe to say we are glad to have you back" Rachel smiled as she clapped her hands together at the end of our performance.

"Thanks guys. It's great to be back" I announced with a forced smile as I looked over to Corbin who smiling at me widely.

When we all sat down I made sure to sit next to Rachel with Kimmy and Chrissy to my left and the other former songbirds behind me.

For the remainder of glee practice we talked about some ideas for nationals and really just messed around. At Daylily we would have already had our three songs picked out and started rehearsing them.

After glee practice ended Rachel and I left immediately with Chrissy and Kimmy right behind us. We quickly jumped into my B5 blue scar pack charger and left.

"So what's been going on with you and Corbin lately?" Rachel Asked me.

"Nothing much. Things have been going great" I replied with a forced smile.

"I heard your fight at regionals" she responded with a whisper.

"You did?" I questioned in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, and if you two end up breaking up you know I will be on your side, right?" She replied in a hushed tone.

"Yeah I know" I replied.

After that the rest of the car ride was silent with Chrissy and Kimmy only humming along to the song they were listening to in their earbuds.

 **A few weeks later**

 **Andreana POV**

We've officially survived 2 ½ weeks at Mckinley with zero slushie facials, but I don't count on that track record lasting much longer. Corbin and I are still technically together, because we haven't officially broken up yet; then again we also haven't talked in four days.

"Ready for glee?" Rachel asked me as we were walking to the choir room at the end of the day.

"Yeah, I'm really nervous about finding out duet partners though" I replied.

"Me too, I hope I'm not paired up with Finn again"

"I know, I didn't stop hearing about that until two weeks after the assignment."

"Welcome girls!" Greeted as we walked into the room and sat down. "Today we will be assigning duet partners once everyone is here." He addressed to everyone in the room.

It was five minutes until everyone else arrived and we were partnered up. Everyone but a Rachel, Quinn, Corbin, Finn, Rebecca, and I had been assigned a partner.

"There are six of you left right?" asked us, "Let's go with Rebecca and Finn, And then Rachel and...Quinn, leaving Andreana with Corbin. Alright everyone let's get to work!"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked Rachel,

"Sorry. At least I'm with Quinn." She replied.

"Lucky you" I snapped back.

"Hey, guess we got lucky with our partners didn't we" Corbin joked as we went to auditorium to go work on our duet.

"No kidding." I replied. "I guess things aren't really the same anymore" I started off.

"Well, we have done a little more than most friends have done." He responded.

"Corbin!" I shrieked, while looking around us to make sure no one heard. "Could you get your mind out of the gutter for s second?"

"That would be a very hard task"

"What are we?" I asked.

"I don't know, are we a couple, are ex's, are we friends with benefits…"

"I don't want us to be over" I whispered.

"We don't have to be, you're the one who wanted a breakup in the first place."

"Yeah, but things have been so weird and awkward between us lately." I testified.

"Yes, but they don't have to be. I mean even before our freshman prom we acted like a couple"

"We did not"

"Did too, except you were chatting up with that one guy that one day"

"You still remember that?"

"How could I not, you were practically all over him."

"He was new, I was welcoming him to the school,"

"What by welcoming his lips to your throat"

"We never kissed, all we ever did was a little flirting. Like Klaine in the sixth grade."

"Fine," he replied smugly. "You know it still prides me that I got your V card"

"It was only once"

"Technically it was multiple times in one night"

"So we did it three times, what's the difference" I asked him as we walked onto the stage in the auditorium. "Besides, we need to work on our song now" I deflected as we sat down at the piano.

After a second of thought he started to play the intro to one of our favorite songs.

 _ **[Corbin:]  
Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you,  
And it was plain to see,  
you were my destiny.**_

 _ **[Andreana:]  
With my arms open wide,  
I threw away my pride  
I'll sacrifice for you  
Dedicate my life to you  
I will go where you lead ([Corbin:] Come on baby)  
Always there in time of need**_

 _ **[Corbin:]  
And when I lose my will  
You'll be there to push me up the hill**_

 _ **[Andreana and Corbin:]  
There's no, no looking back for us  
We got love sure 'nough, that's enough  
You're all, You're All I need to get by.**_

**move to the choir room for performances**

 _ **([Chrissy, Kimmy and Lexi and Bella:] You're all I need to get by)**_

 _ **[Corbin:]  
Listen  
Like an eagle protects his nest, for you I'll do my best,  
Stand by you like a tree, dare anybody to try and move me**_

 _ **[Andreana:]  
Darling in you I found  
Strength where I was torn down  
Don't know what's in store but together we can open any door  
Just to do what's good for you and inspire you a little higher ([Jake:] Oh, Come on darling)**_

 _ **[Corbin:]  
I know you can make a man out of a soul that didn't have a goal**_

 _ **[Andreana and Corbin:]  
Cause we, we got the right foundation and with love and determination  
You're all, you're all I want to strive for and do a little more  
You're all, all the joys under the sun wrapped up into one  
You're all, You're all I need to get by**_

 _ **([Chrissy, Kimmy, Lexi, Bella:] You're all I need to get by)**_

 _ **[Andreana:]  
You're all I need**_

 _ **[Corbin:]  
You're all I need**_

 _ **[Andreana:]  
You're all I need**_

 _ **([Chrissy,Kimmy,Lexi and Bella:] You're all I need to get by)**_

 _ **[Andreana and Corbin:]  
You're all I need to get by**_

"I'm guessing it's right to assume you've made up" Rachel asked at the end of the song after the applause faded out.

"Yeah we did" I replied as I smiled over at Corbin.

"Well, who's next?" asked.

"We'll go" offered Santana and Brittany.

*1 hour later*

Finally, everyone but Quinn and Rachel had performed. Mike and Tina performed some love song, Brittana performed Valerie, Klaine performed American boy, Rebecca and Finn performed No Air, Mercedes and Sam performed Summer Nights, Kimmy and Chrissy performed What Is This Feeling from, Wicked.

 ***Rachel and Quinn's performance***

 _ **[Quinn]:  
I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty, too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you?  
Look into the mirror, who's inside there?  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today, hey**_

 _ **[Rachel]  
My outsides are cool, my insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through it's because of you**_

 _ **I've tried different ways but it's all the same  
At the end of the day I have myself to blame  
I'm just tripping**_

 _ **[Quinn and Rachel]:  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

 _ **[Quinn]  
You can fix your nose if he says so ( Aahh)**_

 _ **[Quinn and Rachel]  
You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you**_

 _ **[Quinn]  
Find out who am I to (Aahh)**_

 _ **[Quinn and Rachel]  
Be in a position to make me feel so**_

 _ **[Rachel]  
Damn unpretty**_

 _ **[Quinn]  
I feel pretty**_

 _ **[Rachel]  
Oh, so pretty**_

 _ **[Quinn ( and Rachel)]  
I feel (pretty and witty and bright)**_

 _ **[Rachel (and Quinn)]  
Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm being stupid  
I used to be so cute to me  
(Just a little bit skinny)**_

 _ **[Quinn (and Rachel)]  
Why do I look to all these things  
(To keep you happy)**_

 _ **[Rachel]  
Maybe get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me, hey**_

 _ **[Quinn]  
My outsides look cool, my insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through it's because of you**_

 _ **[Rachel]  
I've tried different ways but it's all the same  
At the end of the day I have myself to blame  
Keep on tripping**_

 _ **[Quinn and Rachel]  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

 _ **[Quinn]  
You can fix your nose if he says so (Aahh)**_

 _ **[Quinn and Rachel]  
You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you**_

 _ **[Quinn]  
Find out who am I to (Aahh)**_

 _ **[Quinn and Rachel]  
Be in a position to make me feel so**_

 _ **[Rachel]  
Damn unpretty**_

 _ **[Quinn]  
I feel pretty**_

 _ **[Rachel]  
Oh, so pretty**_

 _ **[Quinn (and Rachel)]  
I feel (pretty and witty and bright)  
And I pity**_

 _ **[Rachel and (Quinn)]  
Any girl who isn't me  
Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)**_

 _ **I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)  
Oh, so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)  
I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make, but if)**_

 _ **Quinn with Rachel:  
You can't look inside you**_

 _ **[Quinn]  
Find out who am I to (Aahh)**_

 _ **[Quinn and Rachel]  
Be in a position to make me feel so**_

 _ **[Rachel]  
Damn unpretty**_

 _ **[Quinn (and Rachel)]  
I feel pretty  
(But unpretty)**_

*applause*

"What a great way to wrap up our duets." applauded after they finished the song. "Time for our next lesson," he continued as he wiped off the whiteboard, "The next lesson will be...numbers for nationals! And we will be starting booty camp next week before school"

The whole glee club groaned in syncricity at his announcement.

"Joining me will be...everyone!"

"Yay! I'm so excited to go" clapped Rachel, until I held her hands together.

"Don't be" Mercedes groaned.

 **At Dalton**

 **Kurt POV**

We're about half way through the quarter and I've rarely heard from the New Directions. I know they have some crazy sort of drama going on over there that I don't know about, and that I don't care about. I should have expected Dalton to be like this after I went here for a few months in the tail end of my junior year, but still all this craziness is driving me a little insane.

"Hey Kurt, ready for practice?" Blaine asked me as we left our last class for the day.

"Yeah, a little nervous though, Devon mentioned that he would be joining us today"

"Come on, he's not that bad."

"Try telling me that when I know for a fact him and Wes had a kissing under the mistletoe challenge to see who could get the most kisses" I replied.

"Whatever hater"

"So what song are we practicing today?"

"Your solo"

"My...what?"

"Your solo, congratulations!" Blaine giggled excitedly.

"What am I singing?" I asked him as we neared the Warbler room.

"It's up to you"

"Really?"

"YES! I trust you'll pick well"

"I know what I'm singing, I have the perfect song"

"What is it?"

"A song…" I replied, skipping into the Warbler room.

 **Rachel POV**

Ever since Andreana came back she's been like a bodyguard to me. The other day I was about to get slushied and she stepped in front of me every time a jock came up to me with a big gulp cup in their hand. I think it's because of what I told her after Christmas, but having no slushies thrown on me can't stop my brain cells from dying. But, I won't tell her that. Suddenly I was thrown from my thoughts as my feet tangled themselves, making me fall down the rest of the stairs.

"Rachel!" I heard Quinn yell as everything blurred. "Rachel stay with me" she pleaded, "someone call 911!"

"Oh my god! Rachel!" I heard Andreana yell as she ran at me, I felt something wet on my face and then everything went black.

 **Kurt POV**

Blaine and I were in the middle of Warbler practice when our phones started buzzing, we both pulled them out to silence them, but when we saw who was calling we knew we had to take them.

"Sorry Wes, we have to take these." Blaine excused as we went into the hallway.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered the phone.

"Ku..rt" Andreana's voice broke.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Rachel…she fell down the stairs...and then… then she…" I heard her wail out.

"Kurt, it's Quinn. She fell down the stairs and then blacked out. We're taking her to the hospital now. She needs you and Blaine" I heard Quinn calmly tell us.

"We'll be right there." I reassured as I hung up, then I looked to Blaine, "go pack a bag, we're going to Lima"

"Why?" He asked.

"It's your sister…" I started and suddenly he started running straight to his room, it was the fastest I've ever seen him run.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked.

"It's Blaine's sister, Rachel, she's on her way to hospital"

"Then go! What are you still doing here!" Wes exclaimed as I ran down the hall to the stairs up to the walkway to the dorms. After I left I heard him yell, "warblers, dismissed! Go pack your bags! We're going to Lima!"

"All of us?" I heard a freshman ask.

"No, only those of you close to one Rachel Berry…"


	21. The 1800th hospital visit

Once Upon A Party

By:princessrose175

Edited: by gleecarmelmm

Chapter 20

The 1800th hospital visit

 **AN: Hello! I'm sorry for being so mean to Rachel, I just needed something dramatic to happen in order to get on to the next part of the story. It was either this or Candie would have officially broken up. Sorry for the delay in these, I wrote them and then I forget to post them.**

 **D/C: no, I don't I own it.**

 **Kurt POV**

The second we got to the hospital we went straight to the receptionist to find what room Rachel was in.

"Hello there sir, may I help you?" The receptionist flirted at Blaine.

"I need to know what room Rachel Anderson-Berry is in!" He demanded ignoring her flirtatious attitude.

"Why? What is she to you? A girlfriend?" So I see she is still ignoring my presence.

"My sister. What room?"

"206"

Suddenly there was a loud crash behind us we turned around to see six warblers in a pile on the floor all twisted.

"We came to see Rachel…" Sebastian explained.

"I see, let's go" Blaine replied as he practically ran to the elevator with his messenger bag in hand.

Blaine POV -

We all followed him and quickly got in the elevator up to the third floor. When the doors opened to the waiting room we saw the majority of the new directions, my dads, and a few of Rachel's other friends waiting.

"Hey," I greeted as I went up to my dad and Papa.

"Hey B" my dad greeted as he hugged me.

"Hey Blai" Papa greeted.

"Hi" I replied, "so do we know anything about Rachel's condition yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, all we know is that it was bad." Dad replied, "Greetings and Salutations Warblers" My dad greeted as he turned to face the six others who were clad in Warbler uniforms.

"Where'd Kurt go?" I asked Wes as I looked around and realized my porcelain boyfriend wasn't standing next to me.

"He went over to Andreana and Corbin" wes replied

 **Same scene-still in the hospital waiting room**

 **Kurt POV**

"Ana? Hi. It's been so long" I greeted as I walked over to Andreana and Corbin.

"Hi, and yeah it's been like a whole month since we saw each other." She laughed.

"Yeah," I laughed off, "Were you there when she fell?"

"Kind of. Quinn saw it up close and rushed over, when I got there she was already on the verge of unconsciousness," she admitted.

"Wow, I'm so sorry. It must feel weird seeing her in a hospital bed when you know that could have been you" I replied.

"I wish it had been me. She's the one with the big dreams and aspirations. I have no idea what I'm going to do. Probably something useless. But you she's a..she's a star… and she doesn't deserve to be dulled."

"Hey there you are white boy, I saw all of the other robots. Figured you must be here too" a voice said behind me as the person gave me a hug from behind.

"Hi 'Cedes" I replied.

"Hi boy, how's your gay school?" She asked.

"Yeah how are the Garglers Hummel?" Noah asked, I figure he's here for his "Jewish Princess" Rachel.

"It's the Warblers" us eight warblers chorused.

"Whatever" he replied.

"Anyway, we're good, but we definitely didn't expect this." I directed towards Mercedes.

"Definitely" Cedes replied.

"Family of Rachel Anderson-Berry," a doctor called out.

"Here." Andreana said, as her, Blaine, and their two dads stepped towards.

"Are you the only blood related family present?"

"We're not all blood related." Andreana said.

"Sorry, are you the only actual family to Miss. Anderson-Berry?"

"Yes" Leroy replied.

"We just got her stabilized, you're welcome to come see her" the doctor stated.

"All of us?" I asked.

"I guess," the doctor replied after looking over the crowd, "the room max is five people and her actual doctor needs to be able to come in the room."

"Okay" Andreana responded to the doctor who was already walking away, "We'll go first, Kurt you can come with us" Andreana asserted to the crowd.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you're like a second brother to her" she responded.

"Why don't you guys bring Quinn and Sebastian with you, we'll go last" Leroy suggested.

"I guess we could," she replied, "Quinn, Sebastian?"

"We're coming" Quinn smiled as her and Sebastian got off of the couch they were sitting on.

We walked to the room in a comfortable silence, all of us scared to see Rachel's dragged state.

"Oh my," Andreana cried when we walked into the room.

"I don't think it's ever been this bad" Blaine whispered as he and Andreana walked to Rachel's sides to grab her hand.

Quinn then walked over to Andreana, on Rachel's left side, to sweep some of the hair off of her face, while I stood at the end of the bed looking at my almost lifeless best friend. Sebastian still stood by the door afraid to interrupt the moment, and afraid to see her seemingly lifeless form on the bed clearly.

"La la la" a doctor hummed as she walked into the room, only to look up and see the five of us, "oh, hello!" She greeted cheerfully, "I'm Dr. Dessie Rose Miller, but I go by Dr. Dessie."

"Aren't you the same doctor who took care of Rachel in New York?" Ana asked.

"Yes, I am. I got transferred here after an incident in at NYCH…"

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"I walked in smiling and said congratulations on their new addition, to a family that just lost their newborn and the mother in labor… the nurse handed me the wrong file for the wrong room, the hospital couldn't see past it though. One error is only the setup for more errors. They said they would help me transfer though, so here I am at Lima memorial hospital."

"Wow...that's terrible…" Andreana gasped.

"Oh well, my daughter didn't really love the city environment anyway," she excused.

"Still...Lima isn't exactly the most desired suburb," Blaine continued.

"Maybe, but it's home to my favorite patient, and my best friend just recently moved here."

"What's her name?" Ana asked.

"Shelby Corcoran" she replied as our jaws all dropped to the floor, including Andrew's, who had just arrived.

"Shelby Corcoran?"

"Yeah, why?" The doctor asked.

"Where is she?" Andrew asked.

"Why? What is she to you?" The doctor asked, still confused why all of us thought it was a big thing that Shelby was her best friend.

"She's someone important to me, please?" Andrew begged.

"Who are you even?"

"I'm Andrew, Rachel's brother, Andrew Corcoran"

"19 Lincoln Park Avenue Lima, Ohio"

"What?" He asked, questionably curious.

"That's her address go"

"Ana?" He asked as he grabbed his coat and keys.

"I have to stay with Rachel, besides I don't want to meet her until Rachel can."

"Okay, I'll be back"

Same Scene Different POV

 **Andrew POV**

I finally arrived at the hospital, Leroy and Hiram both greeted me in the waiting room, and told me to go ahead and take Sebastian's spot in the room. As I walked towards the room I heard a conversation going on.

"Still...Lima isn't exactly the most desired suburb," Blaine said.

"Maybe, but it's home to my favorite patient, and my best friend just recently moved here."

"What's her name?" Ana asked.

"Shelby Corcoran" she replied as our jaws all dropped to the floor, including mine, as I stood at the door.

"Shelby Corcoran?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" The doctor asked.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Why? What is she to you?" The doctor asked, still confused why all of us thought it was a big thing that Shelby was her best friend.

"She's someone important to me, please?" I begged.

"Who are you even?"

"I'm Andrew, Rachel's brother, Andrew Corcoran"

"19 Lincoln Park Avenue Lima, Ohio" she rambled off.

"What?" I asked, questionably curious.

"That's her address go"

"Ana?" I asked as I grabbed his coat and keys.

"I have to stay with Rachel, besides I don't want to meet her until Rachel can."

"Okay, I'll be back" I replied as I walked out of the room and into the elevator and down to my car. I put the address in my gps and before I knew it I had arrived. What am I supposed to say to a woman who faked her own death and abandoned not only me but her three other children. I got out of the car, and walked up to her sidewalk. Took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A woman asked from inside as she came to open the door, "do I know you?"

"You don't even recognize me?" I almost cried as my voice broke.

"No, sorry"

"I guess after 20 or so years you forget a person" I replied.

"20 or so years?..." suddenly realization dawned on her face, "Andrew?l

"How could you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How could you leave me? I loved you, hell. I still love you after everything. How could leave an eight year old boy without anyone?!" I yelled through my tears.

"I didn't choose to leave you."

"Why did you then?"

"We were at the Berry's one day and you wouldn't go home with me after playing with little Rachel, who was a little girl at the time…" she tried explaining.

"Any little boy would love to play with his little sister." I defended.

"You...found out…" she stammered.

"Yes I did" I replied, "now I may be mad at you but Rachel's in the hospital right now and she needs you, so are you going to finally be the mother she's always wanted or are you going to continue to sit at home while you're three children are in pain?"

"Four."

"Andreana and Rachel finally realized they're twins...wait...four?" I asked.

"Blaine"

"Ohhh"

"Well then you have four miserable children, what do say?"

"I'll come, just let me get changed." She replied after taking a few moments to consider it.

Thirty minutes later we arrived back at the hospital, we quickly rushed up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. When we arrived at the room everyone was gathered at the door and around the bed. I could see that the Warbler had returned to Dalton with the exception of Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian.

"How is she?" I asked as Shelby and I squeezed into the room.

"She's...she's doing a little better" Andreana choked out through her tears.

"That's good, anything bad happen while I was gone?"

"She...uh...she seized, but now she's doing a little better."

"Oh..Rachel.." I sighed as I stepped closer to the bed, bringing Shelby with me.

"Ana?" She asked when she finally could see Andreana's face.

"It's Andreana, only people who didn't abandon me get to call me Ana," the girl snapped back.

"Ok, I can understand that…" Shelby warily replied as she looked around the room and finally found who she was looking for, she stepped from the bed and walked over to the two uniform clad boys. "Hey Blaine, do you remember me?"

"Mom?" He asked looking up.

"Yeah, I missed you so much."

"Um, Hello?" Andreana and I asked as she was practically smothering Blaine n hugs and apologies.

"Blaine's my miracle baby, I wasn't supposed to be able to have any kids after the twins, and then I got pregnant with Blaine and he saved me from the darkest time in my life." She explained as Blaine and her continued to help g while Kurt walked over to us to judge.

"Well clearly not enough, at the end of the day you still abandoned us."

"But with a wonderful family"

"The Berry's were always family especially for the younger three, you left me with no one. They had each other, I was just the semi-adopted son."

"Andrew...no...clearly this was a bad idea, I think you should leave."

"I think not." The demanded finally standing up and walking over to Rachel's bed.

"Why because you're finally going to be the mother Rachel needs?"

"Yes"

"Bullshit" Kurt whispered from the corner. "I still remember you, you know...you would come over and bring Andrew over to play with Rachel and I when we were younger and you were always drunk, hungover, or furious that Andrew asked to come over. You were never a perfect mother"

"No one's perfect," she spat back.

"Yeah, but you...you were definitely one of the worst."

"No one asked you Kurt" Shelby growled as she looked at her sleeping daughter.

"You will not talk to my boyfriend like that." Blaine demanded as he went to go comfort Kurt.

Suddenly Rachel began seizing again, walked into the room and could practically smell the tension. She finally got Rachel to calm down while the young girl slept on.

"Could I have the family gather in here?" She asked.

"I'm afraid Rachel's dying at a faster rate than we first estimated…" she explained once the family gathered in the room.

"How long does she have?" Andreana asked.

"A year at most, if she continues to come in for treatments like she has been maybe two years."

"Is there no cure?"

"There is one cure, but it's not fully ready…"

"Do it, she's going to die anyway, we have to do anything to stop it from happening so soon." Blaine whispered, with tears daring to fall from his eyes.

"Okay, it will take about two months for her to go through the treatment, and then she will have to come back bi-weekly for the next few months to see if worked and if it did she will only visit monthly, and if it didn't we will do another round of treatment.

"Will she be able to compete at Nationals?" Blaine asked.

"Most likely, if everything works out she should be fine, but I recommend finding a plan B. It's very likely for her to collapse under high pressure."

"It's her senior year, no way she'll agree with standing in the back." Andreana argued.

"She can still perform solos, I just don't want any rigorous dancing moves forced upon her." The doctor explained.

"I think she'll like that," Ana replied.

"When will treatments start?" Leroy asked.

"As soon as she wakes up," Dessie replied.

"Do you know when that will be?" I asked.

"Any day now, but after a week we might have to change her rooms, because at that point she will have entered a coma," Dessie explained.

After she finished speaking we heard a racket in the hallway, the Doctor looked outside of the room and saw two little girls. One yelled Moma and ran towards Dessie, the other, Amaya ran to me in the room with my wife (her mom) behind her.

"Hey baby girl" I greeted.

"I'm not a baby, I'm a big girl," Amaya replied, "Is auntie Rachel in the hospital again?"

"Yeah"

"Can I go kiss her, that worked last time?"

"Sure baby girl"

Amaya jumped on the bed with a little hug and snuggled up to her aunt, then the little girl fell asleep and none of us had the heart to take her off of the bed. Besides, Rach always said Amaya's snuggles were magical.

 **The next day**

 **Andreana POV**

I came all by myself to Rachel's room. I wanted to make sure I wasn't interrupted by craziness. Everyone went back to school and work, I told them I would call if something happened. I went by her bedside and recovered her in the blankets, while my vision blurred through my tears.

 _ **Andreana:**_

 _ **Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less**_

The tears threatened to flow while I sang, and finally fell as I sang my last few notes. I stood by her bedside singing while she laid and the heart monitor beeped. _****_

_**I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now**_

 _ **Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong**_

 _ **Andreana with Kurt, Blaine and Quinn:  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
Whoa**_

I looked over to the door to see Kurt, Blaine and Quinn singing along with me all three of them with tears adorning their faces. I walked over to the door and brought them in, the four of us facing each other while singing, forgetting about being in the hospital, and only thinking about our friend.

 _ **Andreana:  
And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own**_

 _ **Andreana and Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn (Andreana):  
I'll stand by you, (Oh)**_

 _ **Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn (Andreana):  
I'll stand by you, (I'll stand by you)  
Won't let nobody hurt you (Nobody hurt you)  
I'll stand by you**_

 _ **Andreana and New Directions:  
Take me in, into your darkest hour**_

 _ **New Directions (Andreana):  
And I'll never desert you (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'll stand by you, (Yeah)  
I'll stand by you  
(Won't let nobody hurt you) Won't let nobody hurt you  
(No, no, no, no) I'll stand by you**_

 _ **Kurt, Blaine and Quinn (Andreana):  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you (I'll ever desert you)**_

Then there was a rustling from the bed, "Guh, why do I feel like I've slept for the past 48 hours?" We heard a voice ask.

"Rachel?" Quinn whispered as her voice quivered.

"Quinnie?" The girl asked in return

"I'm here." The blind replied and we finished the song.

 _ **Quinn and Blaine, and Kurt (Andreana):  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you (I'll stand by you)  
Won't let nobody hurt you (No, no, no)  
I'll stand by you (I'll stand by you)**_

"I guess Amaya's snuggles really are magic," I laughed as I walked over to Rachel to hold her finally moving hand. "I was so worried about you"

"I know"

"How?" I asked.

"You always worry about me, I'll worry when you don't worry about me," Rachel whispered as she comforted me in a hug.

"Hey fav patient, you need to be taking it easy," Dr. Dessie advised as she walked into the room.

"Hey Dessie," Rachel replied.

"You knew she was here?" I asked.

"Of course...I saw her moving in when I was on one of my morning runs," Rach explained.

"Oh right, those things you do in the morning that feel like death."

"Its to fully awaken your body," Rachel pouted.

"I don't mind taking runs, but waking up at four in the morning, while it's still completely dark, is not my style. We already have to wake up at five for glee practice, and I always end up going to bed late...for reasons, so I'm taking as much sleep as I can get"

"Excuses, excuses," Rachel giggled, "heh...that hurt…" she complained as she grabbed her head to stop making it spin.

"Come on, lay down Rachel," the doctor instructed as she laid her down back on the bed.

"But, I don't want to…" she whined.

 _*Flash Back- when Rachel, Kurt and Andreana were having a play date, at 7yrs old*_

" _Daddy? I wanna go to the park!" Rachel yelled as we ran down the stairs._

 _"Why don't you three just go outside?" the young father replied._

 _"Because we wanna go down the big twirly slide," the little diva pouted._

 _"How about you put on a fashion show on the stage downstairs when Andrew gets here, he'll get here any minute now"_

 _"Can he do the pretty lights for us?" I asked._

 _"You bet he can, now go get Papa and tell him to go pick out your outfits from the closet downstairs," the young man stated as he walked over to his office windows._

 _"okay," all of us agreed as we skipped our way down into the basement._

 _"hello you three," Leroy greeted us when arrived in the basement._

 _"Hi Papa, can you help us, we're doing a fashion show..." Rachel giggled as she walked toward her playroom._

 _"sure baby girl, I'll be right there," the father replied._

 _Rachel, Kurt and I walked into the room when Rachel suddenly fainted. One second she was skipping happily then she was falling to the ground. Kurt and I quickly rushed forward to catch her in our arms._

"rachel, Rachel..." Kurt kept pleading as he was shaking the girl, and tapping her on the arm.

"Papa! Help!" I called out while Kurt continued doing whatever he was doing.

Leroy quickly rushed into room looking frazzled and confused, the he looked at us on the ground where he saw his unconscious daughter. He then ran to where we were and started doing what Kurt had been doing. Then he realized that she was going to wake up, so he started performing CPR while I ran up to get Hiram.

"what's wrong little girl," he asked when i arrived at his office, "why the tears?"

Andrew then came up from behind me and gave me a backwards hug, "It's Rachel.." was all i need to say. He quickly went running down the staird with andrew and I right behind him.

When we arrived we saw Leroy and Kurt on the phone with 911. A few seconds later we heard sirens, Andrew and I ran up to the front door to notify the EMT's where the young girl.

"she's in the basement," we said in syncricity as the EMT's rushed down the stairs, leaving me and Andrew standing there in each other's arms.

"I hope she's okay," Andrew finally said breaking the silence.

"Me too." I cried as he strengthened his grip on me.

"She's going to be okay Little Berry." he murmured as he brought the two of us over to the living room. Leaving us to just crying in each other's arms as we were pulled out of the house by the two Berry men and Kurt, and brought to the hospital.


	22. Discharged?

Once Upon A Party

By: princessrose175

Edited by: Gleecarmelmm

Chapter 21

Discharged?

 **Author's Note: Please Read!**

 **So for all of you faberry lovers I am starting a story called "Wicked!" Where Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray are the most famous broadway actresses of their time, and of course they are both going for a role in the Wicked at Gershwin Theatre. Only problem is that the two hate each other, and are constantly going for the same roles, what will happen when the two are forced to work together.**

 **Anyway, if any of you are interested in that please check it out. I'm really excited to accentuate my love for theatre and glee all in one story. I will start posting it soon, I just want a few chapters written ahead of time before I post it so I'm not falling behind.**

 **Don't worry I won't be ditching this story. I know it's been a while since I posted I'm just so busy with Final exams and things coming up. There will also be a short hiatus during the spring that I want to warn you about. I will be going on an 11 day vacation down to Disney world and I will be going on a Disney Cruise while I'm down there so you won't hear from me for awhile because I most likely won't be able to write while I'm down there, and I definitely won't be able to post.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story shall we?**

 **Back in Rachel hospital room**

 **Present day**

 **Andreana POV**

"I still remember that day. I was so excited for a fashion show and suddenly the next minute I was told I was sick and probably wouldn't live any further than the age of 13," Rachel whispered from her bed.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?" I asked, knowing I hadn't said anything out loud.

"You were humming that one song that we sung on repeat that day, and you had a smile on your face that suddenly turned to a grimace," she explained.

"Did tell you how they're going to try to fix you?" I asked avoiding the conversation that was bound to happen.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about it though," she replied warily.

"Why? If you don't go through with this we could lose you by the end of the year?"

"But if it doesn't work I could be dead by the end of the week…"

"Isn't worth a try? Please?"

"I guess I could give it a try, just promise me one thing," she replied warily after a few moments of thought.

"Anything"

"Make sure I get to go to prom. It's my senior prom it's too important to miss it"

"Agreed. I'll even get you a hot date,"

"Why not Sebby?" She asked.

"You guys won't last that long. Besides you still love Quinn too much to stay with Sebastian for much longer,"

"You need to stop reading me like an open book," Rachel yawned before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Night Rachy-Bear," I whispered into the room as I left and turned off the lights.

"Night Andie-Candy."

 **Quinn POV**

 **In the choir room**

 **Glee practice**

 **The next day**

"Alright everyone with Rachel in the hospital we need a new lead for the pep rally, so I will be hosting auditions today and tomorrow," exclaimed as he walked in the room.

"I'll audition first," Andreana volunteered.

 _ **(Baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), out of sight  
(Baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), out of sight  
I'm a poor man's son from across the railroad track  
Only shirt I own is hangin' on my back  
But I'm the envy of ev'ry single guy  
Since I'm the apple of my girl's eye  
When we go out stepping on the town  
For a while my money's low and my suit's so out of style  
But it's (all right) if my clothes aren't new  
(Out of sight) because my heart is true  
She says  
(Baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), out of sight  
(Baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), ah, clean out of sight  
Oooh-oooh  
She's a pearl of a girl  
I guess that's what you might say  
I guess her folks brought her up that way  
The right side of the tracks  
She was born and raised  
In a great big old house, full of butlers and maids  
She says no one is better than I  
I know I'm just an average guy  
No football hero or smooth Don Juan  
Got empty pockets  
You see I'm a poor man's son  
Can't give her the things that money can buy  
But I'll never, never, never make my baby cry  
(And it's all right) what I can do  
(Out of sight)  
Because my heart is true  
She says (baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), clean out of sight  
(Baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), clean out of sight  
(Baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), ah ha ha ha yeah  
(Baby), ev'rything is all right  
(Uptight), way out of sight  
Baby**_

She danced across the choir room all throughout the song, even getting Kimmy and Chrissy to join her in dancing. And the three shimmied so much throughout the song it would put Kurt's dance moves to shame. All of the New Directions seemed to only somewhat enjoy her performance, maybe I'll actually have a shot at this solo.

"Well done Andreana, that was a very impressive performance." Mr. Schue said after the three of them sat down.

"Thank you," she replied from her seat.

"I'll go next Mr. Shue," I volunteered.

"Need back up?" Sanna Asked.

"If it's coming from you, always," I replied.

Santana and Brittany got out of their seats and stood in front of me while I faced the back wall. Then I nodded to Brad to start playing.

 _ **(Brittany and Santana) Quinn:  
(Say a little prayer for you)  
The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup (Makeup)  
I say a little (Prayer for you)  
While combing my hair, now  
And wonder what dress to wear, now (Wear, now)  
I say a little (Prayer for you)**_

 _ **Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me**_

 _ **I run for the bus, dear  
While riding I think of us, dear (Us, dear)  
I say a little (Prayer for you)  
At work, I just take time  
And all through my coffee break-time (Break-time)  
I say a little (Prayer for you)**_

 _ **(all)**_

 _ **Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
And I will love you**_

 _ **Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me**_

For the dance moves we just followed our choreographed routine that we organized when we first performed this song for our glee audition.

"Wow, it's been a while since I heard that song," laughed.

"It has, hasn't it," I replied as we took our seats.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Shue asked us when he stood up.

"Yeah, me," Corbin said standing up.

"What, Cor?" Andreana asked in a confused manner.

"Actually can I just sing something? I don't really want to audition for the solo.." He asked the teacher.

"I… sure, why not?" Shue replied as he took a seat on the stool in the corner.

"I...uh, I wrote a song...and I just want to see what you guys think of it," Corbin started off uneasily as he grabbed a guitar and waved to the musical section that he has the

song all by himself.

 **X- Andreana POV-X**

[Corbin(Lexi and Bella)

 **You always say**

 **My love is in your way**

 **But at the end of the day**

 **You would not be here**

 **Had I not loved you**

 **You would have been Cryin'**

 **(Tears Of sorrow)**

 **Had I not comforted you**

 **(Comforter you)**

 **You'd still be hurtin'**

 **From the devil's work**

 **(From the devils work)**

Wait. Is this a breakup song?

 **So, why oh why oh why**

 **Are you always sayin'**

 **My love is in your way**

 **(In your way)**

 **When I was**

 **the one you relied on at the end of the day**

Definitely a breakup song. Oh god, this is embarrassing. Couldn't he have just done this in private

 **You know I'll always be there for you**

 **Even after we've aired our troubles**

Is this a breakup song? Does he want to fix our relationship? Take a break? I thought things had been fine since we made up…

 **Because,**

 **You would not be here**

 **Had I not loved you**

 **You would have been Cryin'**

 **(Tears Of sorrow)**

 **Had I not comforted you**

 **(Comforter you)**

 **You'd still be hurtin'**

 **From the devil's work**

 **(From the devils work)**

 **{song slows}**

 **You were always there for me**

 **(When I needed you the most)**

 **You were the only one who understood me**

 **When nobody else listened to me**

 **(When I was a nobody)**

Maybe he does want to fix our relationship. I guess it kind of has been in the rocks lately. With Rachel being in the hospital I haven't been as attentive to our relationship and I guess we have fought a lot lately.

 **{gradually speeds back up}**

 **So how can you say**

 **My love's not needed anymore**

 **After our love's been the**

 **The only thing**

 **We haven't lost**

That's a lie. If anything we've gained love and friendships in our life. Not lost anything. And even through that our love faltered.

 **How after everything we've been through**

 **You still can't see me**

 **as anything more than**

 **A young boy**

 **Chasing you around the courtyard**

The situation was reversed. I chased him.

 **{starts to slow back down}**

 **And after I've revealed all of my**

 **Truth's**

 **You still only see me as a little boy**

 **But not a lover, who fixed your heart**

Um, has he forgotten what we've done together?

 **You would not be here**

 **Had I not loved you**

 **You would have been Cryin'**

 **(Tears Of sorrow)**

 **Had I not comforted you**

 **(Comforter you)**

 **You'd still be hurtin'**

 **From the devil's work**

 **(From the devils work)**

 **My only regret**

 **(My only regret)**

 **Was falling for you**

What a great ending.

"You couldn't talk to me?" I exclaimed bursting out of my chair at the end of the song.

"When?"

"I don't know. In between class, when we had dinner last night?" I said listing off possibilities, "maybe not in front of the glee club. A.K.A the school's biggest gossip base."

"Ugh! Girl!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Cedes quiet," Kimmy hushed as her and Chrissy came to stand behind me.

"Girls it's okay, go sit down," I said to them as I stared Corbin in the eyes.

"No, we're staying," Kimmy and Chrissy stated.

"Fine." I huffed as I looked back at Corbin who was making his best "I'm completely innocent face"

"Have you calmed down yet?" He deadpanned.

"Calmed down?! Calmed down! I'm furious! You went behind my back and decided to basically break up with me via song and in front of the whole glee club!"

"Oh please, you're acting like things have been fine between us, but you've spent more time with your dying twin sister in the last week than you have with me since you got here!"

"Well I'm sorry that you can't understand that she's sick and I want to spend as much time with her as I can!" I screamed, " you know what I'm not dealing with you right now, with this."

"Then I guess we're over."

"I guess we are," I choked out, suddenly overcome by sadness, "I have to go."

I ran from the choir room and out to my car managing to only honk the horn once after throwing my head down on the steering wheel in the midst of my sobs. As soon as I vision cleared up, I put the keys in and drove off to the hospital.

 **20 minutes later**

I walked into the lobby to be greeted by the nurse who said Rachel changed rooms.

"Why?"

"They put her on the third floor for observations, she went into surgery earlier."

"She what…." I trailed off, shocked that Rachel went into surgery without me.

What if she needed a blood transfusion? Or a kidney? Or…

"Hey sweetheart, I thought I'd find you here." A voice said from behind me as I went to walk into Rachel's room.

"What do you want Darren?"

"Nothing, I just heard that you and lover boy broke up. Thought you might be in need of a rebound," he chuckled as he walked closer to me.

"I don't need a rebound," I said adamantly.

"Even if it means making lover boy jealous,"

"That's not his name," I growled.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Look, I like someone else okay,"

"So do I, but she's not available at the moment. So what do you say we get together, you get lover boy back after making him jealous and I get Kim.. my girl back. Deal?" He proposed.

"Kimmy?" I asked, surprised that he and my best friend had once gone out.

"We were a thing in middle school, then she dumped me for the songbirds. Claiming she couldn't focus in school if we were always making out…"

"Ew, ew. TMI!"

"What? You asked," he excused.

"Fine, I'll be your… girlfriend. But, FYI I don't want Corbin back," I agreed.

"Who?"

"Lover boy,"

"Oh…"

"So when does this start?" I asked gesturing between the two of us.

"How about right now. Though we'll need some kind of backstory on how we got together," he replied.

"Agreed"

"One more thing…" he started off uneasily.

"What?" I asked unsure of what could make Darren nervous.

"Come back to DayLilly," he rushed out.

"What? I can't do that. I could never leave my sister behind."

"But she's the only thing keeping you there. I know for a fact that all of the Day Lily

sophomores that transferred over are returning to DayLilly next week."

"I could never leave Rachel," I repeated.

"What if she came with you?"

"She would never leave Quinn."

"So you're saying that if Quinn transferred, Rachel would transfer, and then you would transfer?" He asked.

"Quinn wouldn't transfer unless Santana and Brittany also agreed to transfer. And Rachel could never leave Blaine behind either."

"Yes she would," he stated, "she's not as close to him as you think."

"Fine. Then yes, if those four other people transferred then I would transfer,"

"Then I'll get those people to agree to transfer. You can go see your sister now," he relented as he started to walk away.

"Wait."

"What?" He asked, turning around.

"Come in her room with me? I don't think I can be alone right now,"

"Alright I'll come in. Only for a little while though"

"Thanks."


	23. Discharges and Valentines

Once Upon A Party

By: princessrose175

Edited by: Gleecarmelmm

Chapter 22

Discharges and valentines

 **AN: hi um, so I finished that last chapter sooner than expected. So here's 22… Also, Yes Andreana and Darren will be actually dating. And no, Andreana really doesn't want to get back with Corbin. Yes, I know it's heartbreaking. They were my OTP too, but things changed. I plan for Andie to have an actual boyfriend by at least chapter 28 or so, but I'm not sure how it will go…**

 **D/C: …**

 **Rachel POV**

"I'm getting discharged?" I asked the nurse who was packing up my things.

"Yes, but for the next two weeks I'm going to need you to stay in this," she replied gesturing to the wheelchair.

"Why?" I asked her from my bed.

"We can't risk you falling again, especially since we are running this cure through you. You get to be the first test subject and we need to make sure nothing interferes with it," Dessie explained as she entered the room holding my charts, "it was a struggle convincing Dr. Lamaz to allow me to discharge you. Be thankful that you get to go to school. If he had his way you'd be here with no TV, Schoolwork, singing, entertainment, or visitors. He wanted you to be in here with only the medical equipment and a bed and lights off at all times."

"Oh my. Isn't that a bit much?"

"Yes it is, that's why I argued to get you home and back to school. You just have to stay in this chair whenever you're doing tons of walking. But I understand if you don't want to bring this up the stairs to your room with you," she replied.

"I think I'll take advantage of that walking time. I still need to be able to stand a do a few little dance moves for nationals. Besides Valentine's Day is coming up and I know everyone will be expecting a big solo from me."

Dessie laughed at my last comment before reassuring I can dance at my senior nationals.

"Well you're all set to go. Now take this, I got it for you from NY before I left," she said handing me a tiny little bag.

I opened it to find a jewelry box that held a necklace with a pendant of Cinderella's castle. She's the only one who knows of my Disney addiction.

"Don't worry about the price. I am a doctor after all," she reassured after seeing the look of worry on my face.

"Thanks for it. Now I guess I should go if I want to make it to glee club," I replied, standing up only for a quick second just to give her a hug.

"Alright now go before you miss class. I know your friends will love to have you back"

"They will."

 **At McKinley- Glee Club after school**

I wheeled into the school carefully. Making sure to arrive a few minutes before the last class of the day ended so I could make it to glee without any trouble. I made my way through the school following all of the twists and turns I knew I needed to follow. Finally I arrived at the choir room right before the bell rung. was still in the Spanish room when I arrived so I was able to get to my spot unnoticed. It's right in the front row where I normally sit so no one should notice something out of the ordinary. A minute or two passed until the first people entered. Mr. Shue and Corbin were in a big discussion about duets for Nationals and went straight to the teachers office without looking around the room at all. Second, Tina and Mike entered, too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else. Then, the unholy trinity entered laughing until Quinn stopped making the two behind her run into her

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

"They released me."

"Why didn't you call me? I could've picked you up from the hospital, or at least brought you inside," she replied.

"I wanted to surprise everyone," I said simply.

Then Mr. Schue made his way into the room, making Quinn sit next to me, and Britt and Tana behind me. Then I added, "Plus. Did you forget we're not together anymore?"

When Mr. Schue began to talk, and welcome me back, Q quickly stood and wheeled me out of the room and to the courtyard in a hurry.

"What was that for?" I asked once we stopped.

"Remind me why we aren't together anymore?" she replied.

"Why we broke up isn't important. I'm dating Sebastian anyway."

Then Finn came out to the courtyard to collect us and bring us back. Quinn ran ahead back, while Finn walked next to me.

The two of us then made our way back to the choir room from where we were down the hall.

"I'm glad you're back," he finally said.

"Well you know how convincing Quinn can be…" I replied.

"Yeah with her lips," Finn murmured from the back.

"With her words. I'm still happily with Sebastian."

"Yeah right…"

The rest of glee club seemed to pass uneventfully, though I did notice Ana was a little out of it the whole time. Then the door swung open to reveal an 18 year old guy, in well fitting jeans, a white and black striped t-shirt, a jean jacket and converse.

"Hey beautiful, ready to blow this joint. The stench of public school is killing me," he said while smacking on the gun he was chewing.

"Look, dare-bear. We really did have it going but I'm not looking for a relationship right now," Kimmy said as she went over to the boy.

The boy, Darren, then pushed her away and walked over to Ana while Kimmy stood by the door with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hey baby, I thought I told you to wait outside for me," Ana cooed as she pulled the boy closer to him.

"Well I wanted to check out this club that you love," he replied before whispering something inaudible in her ear.

She then replied in the same hushed tone that he had used, before saying to Mr. Schue, "Sorry, is it okay if he sits in for the last few minutes?"

"Uh...yeah… as long as he's not trading secrets,"

"Oh please like there'd be anything to exchange we don't plan our setlists till the last minute," Santana mouthed off from the back.

"Yes well Santana…."

Finally glee practice ended and I could of confront my sister about her new boyfriend and what happened to her old boyfriend. And what happened to hating Darren.

Meanwhile, Corbin could only see red. He was glaring daggers at Ana's new bae.

"Hey Corby? Jealous much?" Santana giggles before grabbing my chair handles and pushing me out of the room with her and Britt.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Taking you home with me, it's been too long since you, me and Britts hung out."

"What about my car?" I asked her.

"Britt is driving it to my house."

"I need clothes though," I tried excusing.

"No you don't. Your dads dropped some stuff of yours at my place earlier. And you do have your own room with Britt at my house. You have stuff there."

"Ugh, Fine," I replied as we rolled up to her car. When I saw she was expecting me to say something else I stood up and got in her passenger seat, "What? They don't want me walking, I'm not paralyzed…"

"Oh…"

"Wait you really thought I was paralyzed?"

"Well you did roll out today during glee. Normally your storm outs involve you storming out," she explained.

"Fair enough, now let's go. You can just...fold that up."

 **Later that night at Santana's House**

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" Santana's mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok Mom! Coming!" Tana replied before looking towards me with a evil glint in her eye.

Then all in one fluid motion she swept me up and carried me bridal style over to the stairs.

"What! Santana! Put me down this instant!"

"Not gonna happen Berry. Now stop wiggling and let me carry you down the stairs."

"Fine," I huffed. "Just...don't drop me."

"You know I'd never do that,"

 **Meanwhile at Dalton in Kurt's room.**

 **Kurt POV**

"Cedes! Stop it! Stop it! I...can't breathe!" I cried out through my giggles.

Since Santana and Brittany decided to kidnap Rachel for the night, Mercedes and Quinn decided to invade Dalton for the night and take me hostage.

"Cedes! Please!" I cried out again.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop," she surrendered.

"Let's watch a movie!" Quinn exclaimed while jumping off my bed.

"Girls!" Kurt yelled to get our attention, "Can I ask why you're here, not that I don't love your company. It's just...an unexpected arrival and Blaine and I were supposed to hang out tonight."

"Oh well Rachel got kidnapped,"

"Then we were lonely,"

"So we decided to hang out with you,"

"But we also wanted to surprise you,"

"So we came here," the two explained intermittently.

"Oh wow, wait...Rachel was kidnapped?"

"No, well yes, but no. Santana took her for a girls night," Quinn explained.

"Oh, well what movie do you have picked out?" I asked, settling into my bed.

"Your favorite," Cedes replied.

"The little mermaid?"

"The one and only, now scoot over so we can cuddle," Quinn replied before taking the remote and starting the movie.

"Hmmm. I can't imagine any better of a night than this," I whispered as the opening credits started.

"I can,"

"Shhh...the movie's starting."

 **Back at Santana's house**

 **Santana POV**

"Thanks . Dinner was great," Rachel said after practically licking her plate clean.

"Well, it's one of the only vegan recipes I know. It's easy for me to have gotten good at it over the past 12 years," my mom replied with a small smile tracing her face. "Now do you girls have any homework? If you do that needs to be done before anything else."

"I some catch up work left, but no homework. I won't slow us down by doing that here. It's not due for another two weeks," Rachel replied.

"Ok, what about you girls?"

"None."

"None."

"Alright, go hang out, just be quiet," Mami relented.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked the girls as we walked up the stairs.

"Can we just hang out and talk? It's been so long since we hung out…" Rachel suggested.

"About that, Rach. I am so sorry for betraying you back then…"

"Seriously forget about it, let's just go snuggle under your blankets."

"That we can do."

 **The Next Day**

 **Rachel POV**

 **Santana is taking Rachel home, Brittany is riding shotgun, Rach is in back**

"So why did you have to take me home? I am very capable of driving myself you know…" I commented from the back seat as we pulled into my neighborhood.

"Because I wanted to, besides your car was driven home by Britt. You would have had to be picked up," Santana explained as she drove up onto my driveway. "You go up into your house I'll bring your bag."

"I still need my chair," I replied as we got out of the car.

"I got that!" Brittany squealed as she popped open said chair.

"Thanks Britts," I said as I sat down and rolled up into my house.

When I opened the door I was greeted with a sight of my grand foyer covered in rose petals, candles and soft music playing.

"What…" I trailed off.

 _ **(Quinn:)**_

 _ **All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be**_

 _ **And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you**_

 _ **(Rachel:)**_

 _ **All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go**_

 _ **[Rachel & Quinn]  
And at last I see the light**_

 _ **[Rachel]  
And it's like the fog has lifted**_

 _ **[Rachel & Quinn]  
And at last I see the light**_

 _ **[Quinn]  
And it's like the sky is new**_

 _ **[Rachel & Quinn]  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you**_

 _ **Now that I see you**_

"Hey, um not that I love the romantic gesture, but what is this for?" I asked when she pulled away from our kiss.

"I missed you, I missed us. We broke up because I was jealous of you and my ex boyfriend. It was stupid,"she explained.

"It was stupid, but I'm still with Sebastian. I can't do this to him."

"Yes you can. Please."

"No, I'm sorry Quinn, I just can't," I replied and ran up to my room.

"So much for Valentine's Day," I heard Quinn murmur before the doorbell rang. "Hi, how can I help you...Sebastian?"

"Hi Quinn, is Rachel here?" He asked stepping into the house.

"Yeah I was upstairs," I exclaimed as I rushed down the stairs, "what's up?"

"We need to talk, I don't think this is working," he said, pulling me to the side.

"It worked she finally wants me back," I whispered to him as soon as Quinn was out of earshot.

"Same. She finally agreed, I'm pretty sure she still sees it as just friends, but it's from her so I'll take it. It was nice doing business with you Berry."

"You as well, Smythe," I replied as he turned to leave. I then turned around and faced Quinn, "Looks like we can do Valentines, you still free?"

"For you, always."


	24. We Are The Champions

Once Upon a Party

By: princessrose175

Edited by: Gleecarmelmm

Chapter 23

We are the Champions

 **An: so, this will be the third to last chapter. This story is sadly coming to an end sooner than I had previously planned, I'm just losing inspiration and I want to give it a proper ending before I completely drop it. This chapter will deal with nationals and the last few days of school, the next chapter will be graduation and graduation parties. I hope you all enjoyed this, I know I have. Thank you all for reading. I might come back with the trilogy some time later on but for now it will just be this sequel.**

 **Also, nationals will take place in Disney world. I can't remember what was there back then and what wasn't so bear with me. Most things will probably be current, but it's fan fiction so it's not that huge of a deal.**

 **Let's just pretend that everything that's there now was there then, to make it easier on me.**

 **Also, let's call the theater they're performing at the Magic Ears theater.**

 **D/C: I do not own Glee and/or the Flash or any of their characters**

Iii

 **Nationals**

 **Orlando, Florida**

 **May 3, 2012**

 **Rachel POV**

Nationals. We've done it again. We're here, and it's our final chance to prove we're the best for once and for all. Nationals is at Disney World this year, but the ten finalists will perform on the Disney Dream as a part of their four day cruise. We first perform in the theatre used for American Idol and then on the cruise, if we make it, we perform in the Walt Disney theater.

Andreana did end up leaving with all of the other songbirds to go back to DayLilly after they all realized not everyone gets a solo. Andreana, their fearless leader, went back with them so they'd have a captain. Her and Darren are still together, somehow. So, now it's just us the New Directions. Blaine and Kurt are still at Dalton, but we have gained a few new members. The fourteen of us include: Finn, Mike, Artie, Sam, Noah, Corbin, Anderson, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Amber, and myself. It's just like the old days, except there's no Kurt…And we have two new members Anderson and Amber. Anderson is a saxophone loving geek, who wears glasses and is seen in apparel very similar to Blaine's. Amber is an eccentric voice strong lead we recently gained from a nearby school; she's very athletic and loves to belt out tunes all while keeping good grades and remaining a star player on the volleyball team.

"Hey, Rach. We're here, come on we need to get off," Quinn said shaking my knee to let me know we arrived at our hotel.

"Ok, thanks," I replied as we stood up to get off of Disney's Magical Express.

We got off the motorcoach and into the hotel for check in. All of the show choir teams got a choice to stay at one of three of the deluxe resorts: The Contemporary, Grand Floridian, and The Polynesian. Our group had a hard time choosing between the latter two, but in the end we chose the Polynesian resort because of the size of the villas. Our group got three villas, but we're only using two. The girls, , Amelia, and Shelby are staying in the first one and the guys, , and Andrew are staying in the second one.

After we first met, Shelby and I developed a bond. Things still aren't perfect, but it's pretty nice being able to go to her about girl things when I live in a house full of men. I have three brothers and two fathers, so out of the six of us I'm the only girl; which makes hanging out with Shelby nice. Shelby did get a house on our street, but her house is much smaller than ours. We have an eight bedroom house, and Shelby only has five bedrooms. One for her, one for me, one for Andrew, one for Amaya and a guest room.

Anyway, here we are at Disney ready for nationals. We perform in two days, and we stay a day after, and then if we make finalists we perform on the cruise, and then come back for a few more days at Disney to perform in front of the castle. We do count on making finalists, but we can't be sure. There's lots of new competition this year. And some old competition looking to make a comeback, but so are we.

 **Same day**

 **Warblers**

 **Blaine POV**

Oh Yeah! The Warblers have made it to Nationals! And we are ready to win this thing! So what if my two sisters are against me? So what if Wes might have slipped something in my coffee this morning to make my nerves go away. It's finnnneee…

 **Kurt POV**

Clearly since Blaine's intoxicated he can't clearly explain what's going on.

We are currently on a bus to Hollywood Studiosfor a day of fun and rehearsals. We get to do some rides, go practice in the theater, and then we get to have fun the rest of the day, and end the day at fantasmic.

The bus driver then announced we were nearing the park entrance and to gather our belongings. So, the Warblers and I all grabbed our bags and sunglasses and prepared to get off the bus.

Once the bus driver parked near the entrance we all got off in no order whatsoever. Wes did a quick head count and we were off into the park. We all had magic bands, and to avoid matching with anyone we each purchased our own specialty magic band. We each picked a band that we thought represented ourselves, like characters or designs. Blaine and I purchased our magic bands before the trip, I got a Peter Pan/Tinkerbell band and he got a Little Mermaid band. The other boys also got their own specialty bands but there's 16 of us and I don't feel like going through that many.

We made our way into the park and separated into our groups. Each group has two-three chaperones, and two boys per chaperone. This meant that with Leroy, Wes's mom, Aliana, and Jeff's mom Laura, our group had six boys. Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Blaine, Devon and myself made up the first group. Devon insisted on being with us and refused to join another group. The second group consisted of Trent, Thad and Jon. They were a person short because of Devon leaving. The third group was Nicholas, Levi, Carter, Conner, Austin, and Charlie. We had a total of eight chaperones joining us for the trip; there are the three from my group, then Trent's Dads are chaperoning his group; and Charlie's mom Ella, Austin's mom Cadence, and Nicholas' moms are chaperoning the third group. Finally, we have Mr. Collins who is the head of the music department at Dalton, and serves as the adult supervisor for the warblers even though he has no control over our actions.

Our group decided that the first ride we wanted to go on was Toy Story Mania. Because we're here for Show Choir Nationals we get to get on any ride with an expedited fast pass. Which means we get to skip 98 percent of lines.

We got in the cars in pairs, Blaine and I, Wes and David, Jeff and Nick, Devon and Sebastian, Leroy and his friend Jaxson, and Aliana and Laura. We all got spun into the first room and realized that half of the group had been separated from us.

But, we continued on and had fun. Opting to be the most competitive we've ever been.

"Kurt...Stop scoring more than me," Blaine whined.

"Come on Sweetie you know I can't do that," I replied.

 **Rachel POV**

 **Hollywood Studios**

 **Same time**

We arrived at Hollywood studios, shortly after setting up our things in our villas. Since we are such a massive group we got a bus to ourselves on our way to the park. Today is currently only one of two days that we are required to be at a certain park on a certain day seeing as today is closed dress rehearsals for the choirs.

Our personal guide for the trip met us where our bus dropped us off. She quickly introduced herself as Aria, and went on explaining how the trip was going to work and how our schedule would work. She also explained how she would not go on many of the rides we went on, but would instead escort us to the entrance and wait for us by the exit, because of the number of people in our group.

As we walked towards the entrance into the park, I noticed a very loud group of all girls unloading a bus from the Grand Floridian. Not thinking anything of it, I whispered to Quinn how annoying they were. But, as they neared, I realized it was in fact my sister's troupe, with her leading the pack and her arm hooked into her boyfriend's.

We haven't talked much after she left for DayLilly. She tried to convince me to join her, but I was and am still adamant about graduating from McKinley. Just because slightly forgot about my presence doesn't mean that I have to leave the school I've attended my whole life. If I wanted to go to a private school I'd go to Crawford Country Day.

But, aside from that…

We entered the park in a large mass, just in front of the songbirds as they waited in line. I could see Andreana and Darren flirting from where I stood, and Kimmy looking at them with a subtle look of jealousy. I looked ahead and saw that another whole choir was in front of us, and it was tempting to go back and make small talk with my sister. After all, they're the ones who left us; not the other way around. I still suspect that she only left because of that boyfriend of hers.

After that first day in the choir room where Darren interrupted our practice, i confronted her about her new boyfriend. She admitted it was only a setup, but that she was starting to feel genuine feelings for the boy. I'm guessing they're both still feeling the same way as they're both still together. I also know for a fact the boy Andreana really wanted, asked her out and she politely refused, saying how she's happy with the person she's with.

"Rach? Come on, we're moving forward," Quinn urged me as the line began to move forward.

Even though my time in the wheelchair was technically up, Dr. Dessie wanted me taking it easy up until I stood and danced on that nationals stage. She did luckily agree though, that if we make it to the finals I can leave the chair in our stateroom, and that I don't have to be in in 24/7.

I noticed us getting very close to the front of the line and pulled up the sleeve on my jacket so I could scan my magic band, while Quinn walked around to behind me so she could push my chair.

"Thanks," I whispered as she started to push my chair forward, so that we could scan our bands.

Soon enough our entire group was in the park and started making arrangements on what to do. Ever since that conundrum with Mr. shue our group had elected a council to rule along side of . But, that wasn't the only reason we elected a council. New rules state that this year each choir must have a council/captain of at least two or three members of the choir, alongside the director. The council our group elected consisted of myself, Anderson, Quinn and Sam.

But, more on that later. Now's for fun.

 **Andreana pov**

 **In the park**

We entered the park in a breeze. The girls, Darren and I were in such a heated conversation of Disney vs Pixar, that I almost missed the new directions who were in front of us. I still feel bad for leaving Rachel at the time she needs me most, but I had to do what any captain would do. Problem is Rachel and I haven't talked for weeks and I can't tell if she's just mad at me or busy.

As we entered I noticed that she kept turning at looking at us, but she might have been looking for someone else. Their group went left on the main 'road' in Hollywood Studios, while our group planned to go straight more and over to the Star Wars area.

I watched as they walked and rolled over to the stage doors at the Magic Ears theater.

Darren must have seen me gazing over at them because as they entered the theater he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Hey, it's okay. Come on, let's go. There's only a five minute wait at Star Tours."

"Okay," I replied before yelling to the group, "Let's go to Star Tours!"

The girls all perked up, and looked up from their phones in sync. Then they all looked at each other and ran leaving McKayla (our tour guide), Darren, the chaperones and I. Joining us as our chaperones are: my older sister (Ellie), Kimmy's older sister (Melanie), Chrissy's older sister (Juliette), Audrey's mom (Jenelle), and our choir 'director' even though she does nothing (Mrs. Lee). There are some other former songbird alums that joined us and some other older sisters but only those three were actually approved by the school.

We continued walking over to the Star Wars area, until Darren suddenly grasped my hand much tighter, before beginning to run over to join the other girls. This of course caused most of the chaperones to begin running after us, with only Mrs. Lee and Jenelle walking behind us.

When we reached the ride all of the other girls were there waiting for us with a hand on their hips. Darren responded to such by exclaiming, "Let's go!"

Everyone followed him in except Kimmy, Chrissy, and I who were waiting on the last two chaperones to enter. Once Jenelle and Mrs. Lee passed us Kimmy and Chrissy started talking in hushed tones.

Finally Kimmy asked, "So what's the deal with you and Darren? Do you actually like him?"

"Well…Maybe, I don't know. This was all some deal in the beginning, but now...I just don't know."

"You know, I wouldn't blame you for falling for him," Kimmy sighed, "You're too important to me to let that happen."

"I know. I just….Uggh! This is all so confusing," I stammered as I watched the boy in question mingle around with the girls ahead.

Almost on cue he came back over to us with his sunglasses on top of his head and his hat on backwards.

"Hi sweetie, Kimmy, Chrissy," he greeted as he walked over to us,

"Hi Darebear," I replied as we walked forward in the line.

"Will you sit next to me? I get scared on these rides," he whispered in my ear.

"If I have to…" I relented.

"Will you two lovebirds pay attention and come join us in line?" My sister requested.

We looked up from each other to see that they had all gone passed the main waiting area gate, and are in line to get on the ride next.

"Coming," We mumbled as we stepped up next to Chrissy and Kimmy.

Everyone was silent as the instruction video came on and we got on the ride. True to his word Darren grasped my hand as tightly as possible while we were on the ride, even though it wasn't all that bad and just gave us a little jostling.

"Thank goodness that's over," he sighed as we walked toward the shop entrance.

"Yeah, I can finally feel my hand again," I joked.

"Want to build your own lightsaber?" He asked noticing the lightsaber building booth.

"Only if you build one with me."

That's how we end up each with our own customized lightsaber. Then Darren spotted the Jedi robes, so of course all 18 of us ended up with our own lightsabers and robes. Then Chrissy found a really cute R2-D2 dress that she made me get, while she and Kimmy got different versions of Leia's outfits.

"That's cute, maybe I should get an outfit," Darren whistled when I showed him the dress on me.

"Sweetie, no offense but you wouldn't look good in a dress."

"Ok, well then can we get a picture in front the temple in our robes and lightsabers.

"I guess we can do that much," I obliged.

"Group Picture!"

 **Rachel POV**

 **Inside the Theater**

We walked inside the theater to see Vocal Explosion finishing their set. When their director saw us enter they cut them off and told them their time was up. Once they all left we gathered on the stage, with us council members facing everyone else.

"We'll start with my solo," I started.

"Then we'll go and work on the group number," Anderson continued.

"And we'll finish our set here with the duet," Quinn and Sam finished.

"That was weird," Noah mumbled after we finished talking.

Andrew then announced, "I'll be running the tech booth and music while you guys are doing this because I know nothing about show choir. And last time I helped somebody went a little crazy."

"I did not!" I argued.

"Maybe I wasn't talking about you," he argued back, before climbing up the stairs to the tech room.

Everyone else vacated the stage and sat down in the audience once I began work on my solo. Then when Andrew called out that the music was ready I gave him the thumbs up and began to sing.

I was halfway through the song when two warblers ran in on our practice. I abruptly stopped and waited for them to explain themselves once they caught their breath.

"Rachel...it's Blaine...and Kurt, someone…"

After hearing Blaine's name I ran down the stairs and told the warblers to lead me to them, Andrew quickly gathered his things and followed behind us. Once we got to the clinic area we saw Blaine on one of the small cots with Kurt by his side whispering soothing things into his ear.

"Blay, What happened?" I asked as I pulled back the curtain.

"Some jerk saw us kissing and started a fight. Blaine refused to get violent because he knew that would get us removed, but the other guy had different plans," Kurt explained.

"Did the other guy get kicked out?" I asked.

"Yeah, security was watching their altercation and as soon as the other guy started getting physical they kicked him out. Not before this could happen though, I'm not sure how we'll perform if one of our lead members is injured."

"Oh my, Blainey...I told you to be careful," I murmured as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hey, I just heard what happened!" Someone yelled as they jogged into the clinic.

The voice then opened the curtain to the area Blaine was in.

"Ana?" I asked.

"Yeah, oh...Hi," she replied looking up at me instead of Blaine's fragile form. "What happened?"

"Gay bashing."

"Andrew!" I scolded.

"What? That's what happened."

"Well you could be kinder and gentler about it," Andreana sniped.

"Seriously guys, I'm fine. Go back to practice," Blaine murmured from the bed.

"Blaine, you're my brother. I'm not just going to leave you here," I replied before turning to Andreana, "Go back with your group. Your boyfriend will be missing you."

"Rachel…"

"Ana, just go."

 **Andreana POV**

 **Outside of the clinic**

"Hey, that didn't take very long," Darren said when I stepped out of the building.

"Yeah well, Rachel made me leave. She wasn't very happy with me being there," I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But hey, at least Blaine's okay, right?"

"Yeah, he's fine it was...a gay bashing…" I sighed.

"That's terrible, guy get kicked out?" He asked.

"Yeah, but not before he bashed Blaine's face in."

"That's...that's just unfair. If you and I can walk around like we do, then so should they."

"Well, that's not the world we live in. Come let's get back to the girls," I replied.

"You sure, I don't mind you waiting on your brother."

"Yeah well. Rachel doesn't want me in there besides our time slot is in thirty minutes, by the time we find them and get them over there it'll be our turn." I sighed, grabbing Darren's hand in mine as we started walking back towards the Star Wars area.

"Hi! There you guys are," Kimmy greeted when we found the group at the Star Wars themed cantina.

"Yeah, here we are," Darren replied.

"How was Blaine?" Chrissy asked.

"He was good. Seemed better than Rahel," I replied.

"Why? Did she get hurt?"

"Yeah, by me. She's still mad at me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We should have just stayed. We shouldn't have left," Chrissy and Kimmy apologized.

"No, it's okay. You didn't make me come with you," I replied, walking over to join them sitting on the bench, "I guess we should get going. We're going to be late if we wait any longer."

 **A Few Hours Later**

 **With the Warblers**

 **Blaine POV**

After spending a significant time in the clinic, the nurse on duty finally let me leave so I could rehearse with the other warblers inside the theater.

"Blainey-boy. What do you say we head over to Toy Story Land, then go back to the resort," Jeff suggested as we walked out of the Magic Ears Theater.

"Uh, yeah sure. I really only want to go on Slinky Dog Dash. We've already done Toy Story Mania, and the Star Wars area."

"Whatever you say Blainers!"


	25. We Are The Champions (pt2)

Once Upon A Party

By: Princessrose175

Edited By: Gleecarmelmm

Chapter 24

We Are The Champions pt. 2

 **AN: Second to last chapter! This is the second part of the three part series finale. I love Disney, so I felt this was a perfect way to end this series. Don't worry this will not be the end of me. I have many more wop's that will follow this, and I am very excited about all of them. And I hope you are too. Anyway, before I get too ahead of myself, let's get on with the story.**

 **D/C: I do not own Glee, Disney, or any of their characters or landmarks**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Rachel POV**

 **Magic Kingdom**

 **Day Before Nationals**

We entered the park with no trouble at all, and raced back to Space Mountain only minutes after the park opened. Today, I chose to leave the chair at the villa, because I am not wasting my day at the Magic Kingdom rolling around in a chair. Quinn and I walked through the park together while everyone else ran ahead. I am still under strict orders to take it easy. But I might just accidentally have the best, most reckless time of my life today.

Once Quinn and I arrived at Space Mountain we noticed that everyone except, Amber, Andrew, Anderson, and Shelby went ahead of us.

"Hey, you ready?" Andrew asked once we stepped up to the gate.

"Yep, thanks for waiting for us," I replied.

"No problem, let's go!" Amber exclaimed grabbing my hand and running forward pulling both Quinn and me behind her.

"Woah, whoa. Amber! Careful!" Shelby cautioned from behind.

Anderson then came running up to us, where we had stopped in the line.

"Hey….huh...can't breathe…."

"For a guy that can play the saxophone so well you don't have such good breath control," Amber quipped.

"Shut up Amber, you do sports. I...don't," he defended.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Come on we're next," Andrew stated, while pointing for us to get in the rocket cars.

Quinn got in the front seat, I got in the middle seat, and Amber chose the last seat in the rocket. While, Anderson sat in the front seat in the next rocket, Andrew chose the middle seat, and Shelby was left with the last seat, Then after the safety briefing the rockets shot off, climbing off into the darkness. We could hear distant screams, and then someone cursing in Spanish.

"Must be Santana," Amber said from behind.

I was about to reply when the rocket shot straight down, plummeting towards the ground when it jerked and started going back up again. The rocket continued to jerk us around the continuity of the ride, only coming to a stop once we reached the light once more.

"I...think, I might ...pass out," we heard from behind.

"Don't worry, he's just being over dramatic," Shelby and Andrew reiterated.

Once we stepped out of the building we saw the rest of the club sitting on the benches waiting for us while enjoying snacks.

"What are you guys doing? We have reservations in twenty minutes!" Shelby exclaimed.

Then our guide stepped forward, "I warned them against doing so but they insisted."

"It's okay Aria. It's not your fault," Shelby replied, as we started walking forwards fantasy land.

"Look!" Finn suddenly exclaimed pointing towards the empty stage that sat right in front of us.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Amber asked.

Then we all looked around at each other to confirm we all knew what to sing.

(All:)

 **When you wish upon a star**

 **Makes no difference you are**

 **Anything your heart desires will come to you**

 **Ohhhhh**

 **(Tina)**

 **A dream is a wish your heart makes**

 **When you're fast asleep**

 **In dreams you can lose the heartache**

 **Whatever you wish for you keep**

 **(Anderson)**

 **Look at this trove**

 **Treasures untold**

 **How many wonders**

 **Can one cavern hold**

 **Looking around here you think**

 **Sure she's got everything**

 **(Noah and Santana)**

 **A whole new world**

 **A new fantastic point of view**

 **No one to tell us no**

 **Or where to go or say we're only dreaming**

 **(Quinn)**

 **I know you**

 **I walked with you once upon a dream**

 **I know you that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**

 **And I know it's true**

 **(Quinn and Rachel)**

 **That visions are seldom all they seem**

 **But if I know you I'll know what you'll do**

 **You'll love me at once**

 **The way you did once upon a dream**

 **(Mercedes)**

 **All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
(Mercedes and Sam)**

 **Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted**

 **(Amber)**

 **Some day my prince will come**

 **Someday We'll meet again**

 **To be happy forever I know**

 **(Artie)**

 **Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**

 **(Tina and Mike)**

 **But then we laugh and talk all evening  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've led so far  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
At least I got a chance...**

 **(Mercedes)**

 **And I'm almost there**

 **Almost there**

 **People gonna come here from everywhere  
And I'm almost there, and I'm almost there**

 **(Brittany)**

 **Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside**

 **(Noah)**

 **Tranquil as a forest but on fire within  
Once you find your center, you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you  
(Sam)**

 **I'm never gonna catch my breath  
(Finn)**

 **Say goodbye to those who knew me  
(Artie)**

 **Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym  
(Mike)**

 **This guy's got 'em scared to death  
(Corbin)**

 **Hope he doesn't see right through me  
(Anderson)**

 **Now I really wish that I knew how to swim  
[Noah: (the guys)]**

 **(Be a man)**

 **We must be swift as the coursing river  
(Be a man)**

 **With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

 **(Rachel)**

 **I want adventure in the great wide somewhere**

 **I want it more than I can tell  
But for once  
It might be grand to have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned**

 **(Amber)**

 **See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know  
How far i'll go**

 **(All)**

 **your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
(Rachel)**

 **When you wish upon a star  
(Anderson)**

 **As dreamers do  
(Amber)**

 **Fate is kind  
(Tina and Mike)**

 **She brings to those who love  
(Sam)**

 **The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing  
(Mercedes)**

 **Like a bolt out of the blue  
(Quinn)**

 **Fate steps in and sees you through  
(All)**

 **When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true  
When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires will come to you**

We ended the song and looked out on the crowd of people that had gathered. The applause echoed throughout the area. Then we noticed a group of boys make their way to the front.

"Is that the best you got?" The blonde leading them asked.

I soon recognized that these boys are the Warblers, all marching onto the stage, with a sort of confidence oozing off of them.

 **[Jeff]**

 **Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba**

 **Sithi uhm ingonyama**

 **Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**

 **Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**

 **Ingonyama**

 **Siyo Nqoba**

 **Ingonyama**

 **Ingonyama nengw' enamabala x9**

 **[Wes]**

 **I can show you the world**

 **Shining shimmering splendid**

 **Tell me princess now when did you last**

 **Let your heart decide?**

 **[David]**

 **I can open your eyes**

 **Take you wonder by wonder**

 **Over sideways and under**

 **On a magic carpet ride**

 **[Kurt and Blaine]**

 **A whole new world**

 **A new fantastic point of view**

 **No one to tell us no, or where to go**

 **I'd say you're only dreaming**

 **[Charlie]**

 **A whole new world**

 **A dazzling place I never knew**

 **But when i'm way up here, it's crystal clear**

 **Now i'm in a whole new world with you**

 **[Levi]**

 **La da da da da, La da da da da**

 **The rainstorm and the river are my brothers**

 **The heron and the otter are my friends**

 **[All Warblers]**

 **And we are all connected to each other**

 **[Trent]**

 **In a circle, in a hoop, that never ends**

 **[Nicholas]**

 **Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**

 **Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?**

 **[Conner]**

 **Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?**

 **Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**

 **[Devon]**

 **The seaweed is always greener**

 **In somebody else's lake**

 **You think about going up there**

 **But that is a big mistake**

 **Just look at the world around you**

 **Right here on the ocean floor**

 **Such wonderful things surround you**

 **What more is you looking for?**

 **[Carter]**

 **Under the sea**

 **Under the sea**

 **Darling its better, down where it's wetter**

 **Take it from me**

 **[Austin]**

 **Up on the shore they work all day**

 **Out in the sun they slave away**

 **While we devoting, full time of floating**

 **Under the sea**

 **[Jeff and Nick]**

 **Ever just the same**

 **[Charlie]**

 **Ever a surprise**

 **[Kurt and Blaine]**

 **Ever as before, ever just as sure**

 **As the sun will rise**

 **[Thad]**

 **Oh oh oh ohh**

 **Certain as the sun (certain as the sun)**

 **Rising in the east**

 **[Conner]**

 **Tale as old as time**

 **[Wes and David]**

 **Song as old as rhyme**

 **Beauty and the beast**

 **[All Warblers]**

 **Til' we find our place**

 **On the path unwinding**

 **In the circle**

 **The circle of life!**

The appreciation of their performance was met with the same, if not greater, amount of applause.

"Oh please. Get out of the way, garglers. My girls and I got this," a brunette yelled from the back.

"You've got to be kidding me."

And that's how three of the country's best glee clubs ended up dueling over song, with dis eye melodies. Great right?

After the songbirds pulled their little stunt the crowd dispersed, leaving only the warblers and us standing by the stage.

"That's it? No big fight scene or anything? No slushies with rock salt? Nothing?" Sebastian asked, while we all stood there waiting for something to happen.

"I...uh. Guess that's it. Well, see you later warblers," Quinn replied.

" Why don't we hang for today? We don't have to be enemies," Jeff suggested.

Everyone eventually agreed to the idea. Which resulted in our two choirs being broken into three groups. Group one consisted of: Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Sebastian, and myself, and our respective chaperones. Group two consisted of: Anderson (let's just call him Ellington from now on, Anderson is too confusing), Amber, Thad, Trent, and the rest of the new directioners. Group three then consisted of the last of the warblers. Our tour guides decided to call for an extra guide, so each group could have their own guide. Group one got the Warbler's tour guide, group two got the New Directioner's tour guide, and group three got the new tour guide (who later introduced herself as Mandy).

Of course, we soon realized that we still had breakfast reservations, and so did the warblers. In order to be able to stay in our groups, group one went to ND's reservation with all of the chaperones, except two and the tour guides, and groups two and three in addition with two chaperones and the tour guides went to the Warbler's reservation. Our group enjoyed breakfast at Belle's Castle. Even though the food wasn't our favorite, it was still a wonderful experience dining in what felt like Belle's Castle. We spent the next hour and a half at breakfast until we all finished eating and decided to leave and go explore the park.

"Where to next?" Sebastian asked.

"How about The Little Mermaid ride?" Blaine suggested.

"Only Blaine," Kurt sighed. "But seriously, we need to go on The Little Mermaid ride."

Our group spent the next hour going ride to ride, with the help of our expedited fast passes. We jumped from each ride to another, until we decided to take a break and visit "Enchanted Tales with Belle." It was a cute quick show that brought the audience into Belle's Cottage, and into the Beast's Castle. In the second room, the audience members got to put on our own little production of Beauty & The Beast. While most of the characters were portrayed by children, Jeff decided to volunteer for the role of the Beast, which prompted Sebastian to portray the role of Lumier. And when we asked him why Lumier he replied, "What? I'm French."

After the show we walked over to the Carousel where we were able to walk right on the ride. All of the boys quickly raced to all of the mechanical horses, that moved up and down, all of them (except Sebastian) opting to sit next to sit next to their significant other. Andrew and Amelia decided to sit next to each other on one of the bench's, relishing one of their first moments of peace in years. As also expected, Miss. Pillsbury and Mr. Shue chose two horses that were side by side. Leaving Shelby to go climb onto the horse next to Sebastian's, as the two had bonded over various things during the day. This left Quinn and I to take the other bench, because of me not wanting to risk falling off and hurting myself more. A few other families joined us on the Carousel, filling in all of the empty spots, and the ride whirred to life.

The day soon came to a close, and just a few hours after we had rode the Carousel, we sought out our seats for the fireworks and castle show. After not waiting long the show began, and blew us all away. After the fireworks, our three groups decided to converge into one as we once again rode ride after ride, until an hour before closing. When we realized the park would be closing in an hour we walked over to Main Street to do shopping. While walking past the castle we noticed the Songbirds posing for a photo. Of course after seeing them our two groups had to get pictures taken. When our big group photo was done the Warblers' in group one shooed everyone else away except the chaperones and Quinn and I.

"Why'd you guys do that?" I asked as Wes and Blaine talked to the photographer in hushed tones, before turning to us and the other guys, smiling brightly and with thumbs up.

"Couples photos," Sebastian replied with a gesture pointing to Kurt and Blaine who were already cuddling up for their picture.

Then we went through the rest of the couples, including Andrew and Amelia, then it got to Quinn and I.

"You want one?" she asked, turning to me.

"Only if you hold me," I replied with a grin.

"Deal."

We walked over to the spot where the photographer had all of the other couples go and we posed for multiple different photos.

"You two are so cute, in fact all of you are. High school love is so cute. You guys all seniors?" she asked while scanning all of our magic bands.

"Yeah, except for these three," I replied pointing to Amelia, Andrew, and Shelby.

"I figured that much," the photographer replied, putting her scanner back in her pocket. "You guys have a fun night!"

We all left the PhotoPass station and went to the Emporium where the other group was. We walked in by the Casey's entrance and scattered across the store. As soon as we walked in, I pulled Quinn into a section of the store called, "The Dress Shop". Of course when we walked over there we were greeted by the sight of a mixture of songbirds and new directioners. Among the many songbirds were Andreana, Kimmy and Christina. Quinn and I walked up to one of the racks next to where Andreana and Christina. We continued browsing until I heard someone whisper my name from behind me. I looked around and noticed Quinn had wandered away with Sam and Sebastian. I also noticed the only ND people near me were Amber and Ell (short for Ellington).

"Rachel. Rachy…" I heard again.

"What?" I murmured under my breath as I looked around to see who had spoken.

"Rachy, it's me," I heard once again to my left.

"Andie?" I asked turning to face the voice.

"Yeah, hi. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" she replied.

"Why did you leave? We were having so much fun."

"We were. I'm sorry. I…" she tried to explain.

"What's going on here?" Amber asked walking up to the two of us.

"Nothing, we were just…" Andreana tried answering.

"I think you've done enough," Ellington fumed. "Come on Rachel, let's go."

"But…"

"It's time to go. Come on, I even got this necklace I think you'll love. Let's go!" Quinn interrupted.

"Ok, bye!" And I allowed myself to be dragged away.

We looked around the store more and found a few things we liked, and purchased. After the emporium we stopped at the candy shop across the street and got a few sweet treats for the hotel room. Once everyone was done with their shopping our group decided to head back to our hotel.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **The next day**

 **The Polynesian resort and spa**

 **Rachel POV**

Nationals. We've finally made it. Everyone's up and ready to perform. We've prepared three numbers. One group number, one troubletones number and a duet. Our costumes this year include: red swing 1950's style dresses with miniature white polka dots and the boys had a simple black dress shirt with a red and white tie and red dress pants. Each girl's hair was done up in a 50's esque do.

We left our hotel around noon, six and a half hours before the competition. We had drawn the fifth slot of the night out of twenty five. Each Choir was given three hours in an official rehearsal room, and the other three hours we spent in our dressing rooms. The New Directions' had drawn the later of the two rehearsal time slots, so that meant we would go straight from our rehearsal room to the tune up room and to perform.

We all got on the bus taking up almost the entire thing, then the bus driver announced she would be stopping at the Grand Floridian to pick up another show choir, the Warblers. When we arrived at the Grand Floridian we noticed the Warblers waiting in the bus zone for us. When the bus stopped they all clambered on, some being forced to stand as all of the seats had been taken.

Not long after we left the Grand Floridian, we arrived at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Our two groups quickly evacuated the bus along with our chaperones. Once we entered the park, we dashed back to the theater with our costume bags in hand, and our cosmetic bags in the other. When we arrived at the theater they directed our respective groups to our dressing rooms where we quickly got to work on getting ready. Our first hour in the dressing room was soon up, and the tension rose higher. With everyone putting the final touches on their makeup and hair, we were able to start getting dressed in our costumes. Us girls took turns helping one another pull their dress on and zip it up. With not only having to put the dress on but also the crinoline and everything else that went into making these dresses look fabulous, we had a lot of work to do. After thirty minutes everyone was dressed and ready, all we had left to do was click our red ruby heels three times. For footwear we had decided on black dress shoes for the guys and a variety of different red ruby heels for the girls, varying with all kinds of styles and heights. We all looked around at each other and realized the room had become almost silent.

"Everyone ready?" Ell asked.

"You bet we are," Amber replied with a grin.

"We've been ready since last year," Sam continued, which put a frown on my face knowing all too well why they've been ready for over a year.

"And we're overly excited to have our lead captain back," Noah rejoiced.

"And in good health," Quinn added.

"I'm glad I'm back as well. I just can't believe how fast this year has gone by."

"At least we're all still here together," Santana commented.

"Not for long though," Tina frowned.

"Soon we'll all be graduating and going off to college, but we'll still hold this special bond we have and stay in touch."

"Amen," Artie sighed.

Then Quinn pulled us aside from the group.

"What?" I asked her.

"Will you be okay out there?" She questioned, looking at me with concern laced into her facial expression.

"Of course, I've worked so hard for this."

"I know it's just. I can't risk losing you again. I've already risked that more than I'm comfortable with," she replied, tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

"I promise you, I'm going to be fine out there. I've done everything Dessie said I had to do, and I feel ready now more than ever," I reassured her.

"Everything okay over here?" Santana asked, passing us to grab her hairspray.

"Yeah, could you actually spray mine too?" I replied, gesturing to my hair that was starting to let some of the baby hairs fall down onto my face.

"Sure. Q you need any?" she answered as she sprayed my hair.

"No, I'm good."

"Anyone need touch ups!?"

"We're good," Amber replied from the circle of girls.

"Alright everyone let's head out to our rehearsal room."

 **Three hours later**

"Show circle everyone!" Finn exclaimed, when we arrived back at our dressing room.

We all gathered together in the center of the room. We took one another's hands and bowed our heads down.

"Wait, who's leading?" Sam asked.

It took a moment but we soon realized Mr. Schue had stepped out of the circle and left us to lead. We all looked to him, as if he had all of the answers to our problems. All he did in reply was to gesture to us, that it was up to us now. We all looked around to see who was going to step up and lead us.

"I think our captain might have some words of wisdom to share with us," Tina suggested.

"Yeah Cap, what do you have to say for yourself," Santana added on.

"I guess I'll lead this then," I murmured. "I think we can all agree this has been one crazy year, with people joining us and leaving us and whatnot. But, now we're back to our roots. The underdogs of the school, and those of us who ruined their reps by joining us. I still remember back in middle school when we had those group sleepovers and had the most fun. I still think of all the different relationships and couples combinations have been through. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that even through all of this we have stuck together. Even with me being in a wheelchair and having to learn the choreography three days before nationals. I don't know what the future holds for us. But, I know that this bond we have created will hold us together for the rest of our lives. We may lose contact and not even know what everyone else is up to except from the news, from those of us who make a name for ourselves. But, I know we will always hold these memories with us, that at the end of the day we will always remember the impact we had on one another's lives. All because there was an idea… An idea to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if we could become something more. So we don't know what the future holds but, I know that we're about to go win us a Show-Choir Nationals trophy!" 

"Let's go kick some ass!" Santana yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone chorused but myself.

"Language!"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Backstage**

 **Fifteen minutes later**

"The Guardians are on stage right now, they still have one last number then we're up. It goes whole group, ladies number, then the duet. Everyone got it?" I stage whispered.

A chorus of yeps,and nods were the replies to my question. The guardians wrapped up their numbers and left the stage. We all walked to our positions and the music started.

 **(Boys)**

 **I am the entertainer**

 **(Anderson)**

 **And I know just** **where** **I stand**

 **(Finn)**

 **Another serenader**

 **(Sam)**

 **And** **another** **long-haired band**

 **(Noah)**

 **Today I am your champion**

 **(Corbin)**

 **I may have won your hearts**

 **(Artie)**

 **But I know the game, you'll** **forget** **my name**

 **(Mike)**

 **And I won't be here in** **another** **year**

 **(All boys)**

 **If I don't stay on the charts**

All of the guys started the song on stage, while us girls waited on the sides. Half on each side of the stage. They all started center stage in a straight line and as they did their solo lines they moved into a different formation, for when us girls walked on.

 **(All Girls)**

 **I am the entertainer**

 **(Amber)**

 **I'm** **dressed** **in the style**

 **(Mercedes)**

 **I wear all** **kinds** **of sparkles**

 **(Rachel, myself)**

 **I** **flash** **the** **crowd** **my smile**

 **(Tina)**

 **But when the** **night** **is over**

 **(Brittany)**

 **And I** **stand** **without my clothes**

 **(Santana)**

 **Perspiration** **stains** **and** **varicose** **veins**

 **(Unholy trinity/ santana, Quinn, Brittany)**

 **My eyes look shot**

 **My belly's got a pot**

 **(Quinn)**

 **And there's a** **pimple** **on my nose**

The girls and I all walked onto the stage, when we reached our partners they gave us a twirl and a dip. Then the guys stepped towards the back of the stage and we took front and center, each girl stepping forward for her solo line. After Amber, Mercedes, myself, and Tina's solos, the four of us went back to our partners. As, the Unholy Trinity gathered in their triangle pose for their section. Then after their two lines were done, Santana and Brittany left to go up to meet their partners. Quinn finished off the verse and went back up to her partner. The partner groups were: Amber and Anderson, Tina and Mike, Mercedes and Corbin, Noah and Santana, Brittany and Artie, Quinn and Sam, and Finn and myself.

(All)

 **I am the entertainer**

 **(Amber and Anderson)**

 **Been all** **around** **the world**

 **(Tina and Mike)**

 **I've** **played** **all** **kinds** **of palaces**

 **(Santana and Noah)**

 **And laid all** **kinds** **of girls**

 **(Quinn and Sam)**

 **I can't** **remember** **faces**

 **(Brittany and Artie)**

 **I don't** **remember** **names**

 **(Mercedes and Corbin)**

 **Ah, but what the hell**

 **(Finn and I)**

 **You know it's just as well**

 **'Cause** **after** **a** **while** **and a** **thousand** **miles**

 **It all** **becomes** **the same**

We danced around the stage with our partners, occasionally breaking apart, but the couple singing the line stayed side by side. We traded lines, and whoever was singing stopped moving and stood still on the stage, while everyone moved around them. After it was left to Finn and I, the partner groups split and the girls went to their left and the boys to their right. Once Finn and I finished singing our lines we did the same.

 **(Quinn, Santana, Sam, Noah)**

 **I am the entertainer**

 **I** **bring** **to you my songs**

 **I'd like to** **spend** **a day or two**

 **I can't stay that long**

 **(Mercedes, Amber, Corbin, Anderson)**

 **No, I've got to meet expenses**

 **I got to stay in line**

 **Gotta get** **those** **fees to the agencies**

 **And I'd love to stay but there's** **bills** **to pay**

 **(Mercedes, Amber, Quinn, Santana, Corbin, Anderson, Noah, Sam)**

 **So I just don't have the time**

Both the girls and guys had divided themselves into two lines. Quinn and Santana heading the girls lines, with Sam and Noah heading the Boys' lines.

 **(Brittany and I)**

 **I am the entertainer**

 **(Finn and Artie)**

 **I come to do my show**

 **(Mercedes and Tina)**

 **You've** **heard** **my** **latest** **record**

 **(Corbin and Mike)**

 **It's been on the radio**

 **(All)**

 **Ah, it took me** **years** **to** **write** **it**

 **They were the best** **years** **of my life**

 **It was a** **beautiful** **song**

 **But it ran too long**

 **If you're** **gonna** **have a hit**

 **You** **gotta** **make it fit**

 **So they cut it down to 3:05**

 **(all girls)**

 **I am the entertainer**

 **The idol of my age**

 **(All boys)**

 **I make all** **kinds** **of money**

 **When I go on the stage**

 **(All girls)**

 **Ah, you've seen me in the papers**

 **I've been in the magazines**

 **(all boys))**

 **But if I go cold I won't get sold**

 **(All girls)**

 **I'll get put in the back in the** **discount** **rack**

 **(all boys)**

 **Like** **another** **can of beans**

 **(All)**

 **I am the entertainer**

 **And I know just** **where** **I stand**

 **(Sam, Noah, Corbin and Finn)**

 **Another serenader**

 **(Santana, Brittany, Quinn and me)**

 **And** **another** **long-haired band**

 **(Anderson, Mike and Artie)**

 **Today I am your champion**

 **(Mercedes, Tina, and Amber)**

 **I may have won your hearts**

 **(me)**

 **But I know the game, you'll** **forget** **my name**

 **(All)**

 **I won't be here in** **another** **year**

 **If I don't stay on the charts**

Our first song was met with thunderous applause and the boys quickly evacuated the stage for the girls number. We resituated ourselves on the stage, me front and center and everyone else is a line further back, all of them standing with a dramatic pose.

 **If there's a prize for rotten judgement,**

 **I guess I've already won that**

 **No man is worth the aggravation**

 **That's ancient history, been there, done that** …

The rest of the song went on, with us changing who sang lead and who did the solo muse parts. We didn't have much choreography with this number, so all of the focus was on our voices. Then everyone exited the stage, except Quinn and myself. The spotlight focused, the music started, I took one more look out into the crowd and began to sing.

 _ **[Me]**_

 **All those days watching from the windows**

 **All those years outside looking in**

 **All that time never even knowing**

 **Just how blind I've been**

 **Now I'm here blinking in the starlight**

 **Now I'm here suddenly I see**

 **Standing here it's all so clear**

 **I'm where I'm meant to be**

 **And at last I see the light**

 **And it's like the fog has lifted**

 **And at last I see the light**

 **And it's like the sky is new**

 **And it's warm and real and bright**

 **And the world has somehow shifted**

 **All at once everything looks different**

 **Now that I see you**

 _ **[Quinn]**_

 **All those days chasing down a daydream**

 **All those years living in a blur**

 **All that time never truly seeing**

 **Things, the way they were**

 **Now she's here shining in the starlight**

 **Now she's here suddenly I know**

 **If she's here it's crystal clear**

 **I'm where I'm meant to go**

 _ **[Both:]**_

 **And at last I see the light**

 _ **[Quinn]**_

 **And it's like the fog is lifted**

 _ **[Both:]**_

 **And at last I see the light**

 _ **[Me]**_

 **And it's like the sky is new**

 _ **[Both:]**_

 **And it's warm and real and bright**

 **And the world has somehow shifted**

 **All at once everything is different**

 **Now that I see you**

 **Now that I see you**

We ended, wanting to eat each other's faces off, but did not because we're mature. Our last song was met once again with applause as Quinn and I walked off stage hand in hand.

"That was a little risky," she said to me as we walked into the seating area.

"It was, but it was worth it," I replied before giving her lips a small peck.

The rest of the night went on, the rest of the groups sang their songs. And now two and a half hours later, the show is over. The judges went back to their room to decide who the top ten finalists are. This year's judges include: Zendaya, Jodi Benson, and Alan Menken.

After another twenty minutes the top ten results are out, and they went in this order.

Avengers

New directions

Agents (from S.H.I.E.L.D Academy)

Warblers

Songbirds

The Guardians

The Revengers

Vocal Explosion (From Midtown High)

Vocal Adrenaline

Victorians

We all applauded when we saw we had placed second. Then, we waited to see just what group had placed first.

Not too long after we viewed the board, a tall muscular blond man walked up to the board and let out a sigh of relief before throwing one finger up in the air and exclaiming, "First Place!"

Then a red haired woman smiled to herself before walking up to a man not far from her and cheering, "In your face Fury!"

"Yeah asshole, who's the winner now?" a shorter brown haired man retorted before going to double check the board about their scoring.

"Great isn't it?" The blond man asked him.

"Wow," The shorter man marveled.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Fast forward to their second day on the cruise**

 **Competition day**

 **Rachel POV**

There were three groups that had yet to perform yet, ND, Avengers and the Warblers. On now are the guardians, although their performance today didn't match the energy of their first performance, which means they just wanted a free cruise. The Warblers are up next, then us, then the Avengers.

The Guardians exited the stage, and the Warblers walked on. They performed two group numbers, I Wanna Be Like You and The Circle of life, then Blaine and Kurt had a duet of Can you feel the love tonight. After the Warblers left we walked on and prepared for the three numbers we had prepared. We used the same costumes except this time we upped the 50's feel and added sailor hats, and the girls added blue, red and white belts to our dresses. The first song we sang was Born This Way, our second song was That's How You Know. And I finished off our performance with a solo.

 **Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?**

 **Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**

 **Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?**

 **Look at this trove, treasures untold**

 **How many wonders can one cavern hold?**

 **Looking around here you think**

 **"Sure, she's got everything"**

 **I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty**

 **I've got whozits and whatzits galore**

 **You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!**

 **But who cares? No big deal, I want more**

 **I wanna be where the people are**

 **I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'**

 **Walking around on those - what do you call 'em? Oh - feet!**

 **Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far**

 **Legs are required for jumping, dancing**

 **Strolling along down a - what's that word again? Street**

 **Up where they walk, up where they run**

 **Up where they stay all day in the sun**

 **Wanderin' free - wish I could be**

 **Part of that world**

After I finished singing, I gave a final curtsey to the audience then walked off. The Avengers walked on and were met with lots of enthusiasm as they started their first song.

 **[All]**

 **Tony Stark** **, Iron Man, Nick Fury has a plan**

 **(Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Peter)**

 **Big shock, Pepper Potts, Arc Reactor Core**

 **(Thor and Loki)**

 **Asgard, ancient war, Loki, and his brother, Thor**

 **(Bruce)**

 **Bruce Banner, radiation, transformation, *roar***

 **(Carol)**

 **Coulson and Maria Hill, they're the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

 **(Clint and Natasha)**

 **Clint Barton, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Russian spy**

 **(Steve, Sam and Bucky)**

 **Captain Rogers, World War II; Bucky, Peggy, I love you**

 **First Avenger, here we go, everyone assemble!**

 **[All]**

 **We didn't start the fire**

 **It was always burnin' since the world's been turnin'**

 **We didn't start the fire**

 **No, we didn't light it, but we're tryin' to fight it**

 **[Tony and Peter]**

 **Obadiah, Blonsky, Whiplash, Laufey**

 **(Steve and Natasha)**

 **Red Skull, Hydra, Arnim Zola, Loki**

 **(All)**

 **Battle for humanity, Stones of Infinity:**

 **Space, time, soul, mind, power, and reality**

 **[Rhodey and Sam]**

 **War Machine, Falcon spin, Bucky Barnes is back again**

 **(Thor)**

 **Star-Lord, Gamora, too, Drax, Rocket, "I am Groot"**

 **(Bruce and Peter P.)**

 **Vision, Mantis, Nebula, Ultron in Sokovia**

 **(Tony and Steve [Peter P.])**

 **Civil War, Ant-Man, Scarlet Witch, [and Spider-Man]**

 **(Scott, Steven and Loki)**

 **Doctor Strange, Ragnarok, Henry, Janet, and the Wasp**

 **(T'Challa and Shuri)**

 **Black Panther in Wakanda, Shuri, Okoye, Killmonger**

 **(Carol)**

 **Captain Marvel, Goose the Cat, been flying higher, further, faster**

 **(Bruce)**

 **Thanos and Infinity War, I can't take it anymore**

 **[All]**

 **We didn't start the fire**

 **It was always burnin' since the world's been turnin'**

 **We didn't start the fire**

 **But when we are gone**

 **It will still burn on, and on, and on, and on and on...**

 **We didn't start the fire**

No one understood whatever the heck their song was about. Infinity stones? Spiderman? Where's Wakanda and what's Ragnoak? But, nevertheless the song sounded great so everyone applauded. Then their second song started.

 **(Pepper and Rhodey)**

 **Here's the story**

 **(Tony)**

 **Of a playboy genius**

 **(Peter P. and Clint and Natasha)**

 **Who was gearin' up to start a crew**

 **(Thor and Loki)**

 **A god of Thunder**

 **(Steve and Bucky)**

 **One fought in World War II**

 **(Bruce)**

 **Here's the story of a handsome Star Lord**

 **Like the greatest to walk the Earth- by far**

 **(Sam)**

 **And a Falcon**

 **(Steven)**

 **And a magic doctor**

 **(Shuri and T'Challa)**

 **Wakanda Forever!**

 **(All)**

 **Til one day all the heroes were assembled**

 **To fight a villain who packed more than a punch**

 **And this group was labeled the Avengers**

 **That's the way we became the Marvel Bunch!**

 **The Marvel Bunch**

 **The Marvel Bunch**

 **That's the way we became the Marvel Bunch**

 **(Thor)**

 **Hello Brother!**

 **(Loki)**

 **Shut Up**

The theater went black and when the lights came back on, they were gone.

Twenty minutes later and all groups were asked to come to the stage, each group only taking up to five representatives. New Directions decided to take only four while the rest of them waited backstage. Even with only five people per choir there were still fifty of us on the stage. They first announced 10th through sixth, then there were five. Us, the Songbirds, the Warblers, the Avengers and the Guardians.

Tenth place went to the Victorians. Ninth was the Revengers. Eighth was Vocal Explosion, and seventh went to Vocal Adrenaline. And finally sixth went to the Agents.

"Congratulations to everyone!" The announcer called out as the sixth placed group left the stage.

We all cheered as she took out the fifth place envelop. Then we all bowed our heads, and joined hands.

The second announcer's voice rang out through the theater, with the results, "Fifth place goes to the Guardians!"

Cheers encompassed the theater. The guardians let a small look of disappointment grace their faces, before smiling and stepping up to take their trophy.

Next Fourth place.

"Fourth place goes to the Songbirds, from DayLilly Academy in New York City!"

They followed suit from the Guardians. Stepping forward to take their trophy before exiting the stage. I saw Kimmy and Chrissy look at each other with tears in their eyes as they walked off.

The tension in the air was high. The three remaining groups all looked at each other. Us, the Warblers, and the Avengers.

"Congratulations to all three groups. You should all be proud for getting this far in the competition."

The audience cheered, and when the screaming toned down, he announced third place. "Third place goes to the Avengers!"

They all smiled, took their trophy and walked off the stage with as bright smiles as they had while performing.

Top two. We made it.

"I can't believe this. This has never happened, but there is a tie for first place! Congratulations to you two!"

The room erupted in screams. So loud, it almost felt like it had gone silent for a moment. I looked over at Jeff, Blaine, Kurt and then and smiled. Jeff waved back while bouncing on the tips of his feet.

"Teamwork," I mouthed.

"Teamwork," he giggled in return. Then he held his arms open for a hug which I gladly ran into.

"Happy nationals sis!" Blaine exclaimed, Kurt echoing him.

"Happy nationals," I replied, turning to only have Blaine squeeze me into a hug.

"Congrats you guys," Quinn smiled as she walked up to the four of us.

"Thanks Quinnie, congrats to your group as well." Sebastian responded to her before anyone else could.

"We couldn't have done it without Rachel," Sam prided.

"Guys…" I tired saying…

"Yep, we couldn't have pulled this off without our shining star. I think that was proven last year."

"Definitely, but last year was what pulled us all together. So, it wasn't all terrible."

"If only if hadn't included me almost dying, it wouldn't have been bad at all," I joked.

"Rach," Quinn whispered.

"It's fine. No problems, see?"

Then we looked around and noticed almost everyone had left the theater and we were of the few left on the stage.

"Let's go," Sebastian exclaimed to our two groups as we left the stage and walked into the backstage area. We left there and headed straight to go to the grand staircase to take pictures.

We walked out into the main lobby atrium area where all of our parents, and friends had gathered. Along with the press, and announcers.

"Here we have our 2012 nationals winners!"

The applause started and only got louder until the Warblers and I motioned for them to stop. Then, Wes and David looked to me to say something. So, I stepped forward and onto the second step of the grand staircase. The New directioners and The Warblers filled in where they could around the staircase.

"First, I'd like to say thank you to everyone that made this possible. And a special thank you to The Warblers and my fellow New Directioners who never gave up hope, especially on me. You see, at this time last year I was in a hospital, and was in for quite some time. But these guys, they never gave up on me. And earlier this year when I took a tumble down some stairs, and got myself paralyzed, they were still there for me. The point is, that our two groups have been through thick and thin together. We have always supported one another and joined each other in some fun. Which is why I am so excited that the two of us both won, because honestly we're really just one big group. And with that I'd like to hand the mic over to the Warblers."

I stepped down from the stairs and allowed Wes to step up in front of everyone. He went on with his speech about how amazing the two groups are and how proud he is of everyone. Then, we went on with pictures. And once pictures were finished we were able to go back to our rooms and change back into our normal clothes, before getting ready for the banquet later.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Later that Day**

 **6:30 pm**

 **Lobby Atrium**

We started getting ready around 3:30, so we were ready to take the elevator down to level three at 6:15. Once we got down here we saw that we had all dressed perfectly for the occasion. Here gathered in the atrium were some of the Songbirds, some of the Avengers, all of the warblers, all of the chaperones for the Warblers and us, and some of the chaperones for the Songbirds. Also joining us were a few stars that had joined us onboard, Jodi Benson and her family; and our other judges from Nationals. There were tables set up everywhere, and they were set up so they were all gathered around the stage in the center/back of the room.

We took our places on the stage, as everyone else began to sit down. I noticed that the Songbirds that came were, Andreana, Chrissy, Kimmy, Lexi, Rebecca, and Bella. They were all gathered at a table near the back with Andie's older sister and Jenelle the choir director.

The banquet continued on throughout the night until 11. We each performed a song or two, ate and chatted. Around 10:30 I headed up to my room to change into my comfier clothes and out of my ballgown, while everyone else stayed down at the banquet till later. I ended up skipping my level and going up to deck 11, where the pool and Cabanas are. I walked over to the railing and looked out over the water, not hearing someone follow behind me.

"Hey." A voice I'd know anywhere.

"Hi Ana."

"Congratulations, you guys did good."

"Thanks."

"Uh, look. There's something I wanted to sing down there, but I thought it'd be better in private. Do you mind?" She got all nervous, and started tapping her fingers against her leg, like she does when she gets bored or stressed. She then turned around and grabbed a guitar she had set behind her, and started strumming. Then we moved over to the lounge chairs where we sat down across from each other, facing one another.

(Andreana)

 **I don't know what to do**

 **I dont know what to say**

 **All I know is that that**

 **I keep missing you every night and every day**

 **I'm not sure how i got here**

 **Or what brought me here**

 **All I'm sure of is that I wish it brought you here with me**

 **I'm losing my mind**

 **Losing my senses**

 **I don't know how I'll last another day**

 **Thank god for your letters**

 **That have kept my mind at bay**

 **I can't wait to see you**

 **To tell you how I missed you**

 **And how I never wanna leave you again.**

 **I can't believe how much I missed**

 **All those days and occasions**

 **Your Birthday**

 **And our happily ever after**

 **All those**

 **School parties and get togethers**

 **I missed you**

 **And always will**

 **Whenever you're not beside me**

 **It's like I can't live**

 **Your my best friend**

 **And i want to tell you that**

 **No days are worth living**

 **If you're not in them**

 **I can't believe I had to leave**

 **I tried everything I could to stay**

 **Something about this new world I left to**

 **Swept me away**

 **Now having been there**

 **I wish I could've stayed**

 **In our little old town**

 **At our little school**

 **Where we joked and played**

 **As many often do**

 **Please just hold me**

 **And tell me everything will be okay**

 **I lost hope**

 **A month ago**

 **That's when everything turned grey**

 **I just wanna be**

 **Next to you**

 **I'm so sorry for**

 **Leaving you**

 **I know I wasn't there**

 **When you needed me**

 **I wanna be there**

 **You told me**

 **It wasn't my fault**

 **But I'm still on my knees**

 **I know I've still messed up**

 **A few too many times to count**

 **But you were still there, even with everything I was**

 **Please still be there for me**

 **Even with everything I am**

 **Just hold onto me**

 **And tell me**

 **((Rachel)) Everything will be okay**

 **You don't have to worry**

 **((Both)) I'll be there for you**

 **Just like you've been there for me**

"Come here," I whispered to her and held onto her until her breathing evened out again.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I know. It wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do."

And we went back to my room. It was our last night on the cruise and in the morning when we got off we would part our ways and finish out school.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back in Lima**

 **Monday morning**

We walked back into school after having been gone for a week. Everyone lined the halls in anticipation of our arrival. They held a big celebration for us as we walked toward the choir room and when we got there everything was quiet for a moment, until we remembered to put our trophy in it's rightful place.

"Once again, I would like to congratulate everyone on a job well done at Nationals," Mr. Schue announced.

"It was a team effort," Sam started.

"But we couldn't have done it without," Ellington added.

"Our fearless leader," Quinn finished.

"Will you people stop doing that?" Santana complained as the appluase and hollering died down.

"Only in 15 days."

"Why 15?" I started to ask before I remembered.

"Yeah, I can't believe we're all graduating," Britt sighed.

"To think in 15 days this will all just be some hazy memory," Tina added.

"We'll still keep in touch, we're too close of a group to just part ways and forget about each other after graduation." I replied.

"We'll see about that." Mercedes murmured.

"How about a song?"

"That doen't seem like such a bad idea now, does it?"

"One. Two. One two three four!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Graduation day**

 **Right before the ceremony**

 **Rachel Pov**

"You ready baby girl?" Papa asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied while looking into the mirror.

I sat at my vanity fixing every little detail till all of it was perfect. There isn't one single loose strand of hair, and my makeup is all done to the nines.

"Well then let's get going. Shall we?"

"We shall." I smiled.

We walked down the stairs and to the car. Blaine and Daddy were already standing outside of the car, leaning on it when we walked out. Blaine was wearing a nice navy blazer with a colorful plaid button up underneath and navy pants, with one of his many bowties hanging around his neck.. While Daddy and Papa were both wearing grey suits, Daddy's light Papa's dark, with a simple white button up underneath.

"Better tie that up," I said to Blaine as soon as I spotted him next to the car.

"Just give me a second will you, sis?" he replied.

"I can't believe we'll be doing this for you tomorrow."

"Just you wait."

As we walked around to get in the backseat of the car, a bright blue charger pulled up.

"You can't honestly believe I'd let my girlfriend go to graduation in that can you?" A voice yelled from the car.

I looked to my dads for permission, which they granted and walked off toward the car. While, Judy hopped out of the charger and into my dads' Pacifica. Blaine and I walked down the driveway to her car, and we slid in. Him in the back, me in the front.

"Have any music preferences?" She asked me. 

"Anything, but Journey." I replied with a smile.

"Perfect! WMHS here we come!" She exclaimed before zooming off toward the school.

When we arrived at school, I noticed we were on of the first students to arrive, so we quickly parked near the choir room and made our way inside. Already in the choir room were Kurt, Finn, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Sebastian, Mercedes and Mr. Schue.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked the Warblers.

"Well, we didn't have anything else to do, and we knew you'd be there tomorrow so we should be here today," Wes replied.

Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," I volunteered.

I opened the door to reveal Andie in an almost knee legnth Black dress with an illusion neckline that had gold sparkles adorning the top above the golden belt, and near the bottom of the skirt.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, before grabbing her in a hug.

"Flew last night, then I crashed and got ready at Quinn's. We had graduation last week," she explained, before handing me a small box.

"Do you want me to open this now?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders, so I guided the two of us out into the hallway and to the nearest bench. I opened the box to see two airplane tickets.

"What are these for?"

"New York, I even already got us a little house," she explained.

"How little?" I asked.

"Seven bedrooms, all equally sized and with their own ensuite."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you ready for it?" she asked me.

"As I'll ever be."

I then noticed Corbin walk in, so I excused myself into the choir room.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Andreana POV**

"Hey." I said to him when he stopped in front of me.

"Hey. Did you not bring richy boy?"

"No, I did not. We ended up breaking up."

"I'm sorry, that's too bad."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not feeling too bad about it though."

"Oh really?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I mean we're going off to college now isn't really the best time to worry about romance."

"I guess you're right."

"Ya know, before all of this we were pretty good friends. I wouldn't mind going back to that instead of just dancing around each other pretending it's not awkward even though it really is."

"I'd enjoy that," he replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, now let's go in there," he gestured before taking my hand and leading me into the room.

When we entered I noticed Rachel send a small smile my way. I also noticed that everyone else had arrived in the time we had been talking. We got to chatting and joking around with everyone, but soon enough I and the other non graduates had to leave to our seats.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Rachel POV**

 **Graduation Ceremony**

All our names had been called, all that was left was to sing a small little song and to give speeches and throw up our hats. Our group decided to sing Glory Days, with Noah and Finn leading. Then at the end of the song the whole graduating class of 2012 threw our hats up into the air.

Then there were a few speeches given, and a few tears spilled before the ceremony ended and we went home.

We ended up throwing one big graduation party at our house, that celebrated all of the


End file.
